


Descendientes: Reinos en Guerra

by Hana205



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 41,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hana205/pseuds/Hana205
Summary: Segunda parte de Descendientes: Alientos de Dragón
Relationships: Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Doug/Evie (Disney: Descendants), Jane/Carlos de Vil, Jay/Li Lonnie
Comments: 20





	1. La forastera Misteriosa

Era un nuevo día, cielo despejado, rayos de sol a todo lo que dan y el canto de los animales retumbaba en todo un bosque, que a través de él, a lo lejos, se veía Auradon.  
Unos ruidos de hojas y ramas quebrándose se escucharon, eran unos pasos, pero tardaban entre uno y otro, dando la impresión de fatiga.

-He llegado…- Dijo el responsable de esos pasos

No era más que una persona con capucha, pero se le alcanzaba a ver una barbilla fina y una voz más dulce que grave, era una chica, quien se detuvo y observando el castillo termino diciendo

-Finalmente, es tiempo de conocernos... Mal- 

Varias horas antes...

Desde arriba, una luz se encontraba alumbrando un espacio completamente negro, pues más allá de la iluminación no había más que oscuridad, y bajo esa misma luz, se encontraba Mal, parada cabizbaja, con los ojos cerrados que comenzó a abrir lentamente... pero frente a ella, con la vista bastante borrosa alcanzo a distinguir una silueta que parecía ser de una persona que estaba sentada en el piso, una persona con cuernos

-M… ¿Madre?- Murmuro Mal débilmente

La silueta comenzó a pararse lentamente y con una voz bastante conocida, le responde

-¿Madre...? Oh no no... no me confundas-  
Pero... acto seguido, de un movimiento inesperado ¡La silueta comenzó a acercarse a Mal rápidamente con lo que parecía ser una espada en mano!  
Mal en shock abre los ojos por completo, da un paso hacia atrás espantada pues observa de mejor manera al individuo que en plena acción, le grita...

-Yo soy... ¡EVÍLICA!-

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHH!- Pega Mal un fuerte grito, pero al cabo de unos segundos, se da cuenta de que se encontraba en su cama sentada, transpirando muy rápido, se había levantado de golpe por lo que pareció ser una pesadilla

Al instante, se escucha otro grito

-¡Maaaaal!- Era Evie, en su cama ubicada frente a la de ella, asustada, pues se había despertado por el grito

Mal no le pudo responder, pues seguido a eso

-¡Nnnnnnggghhhh!- Se quejó fuertemente, mientras se lleva la mano directo a la derecha de su estomago

Evie salta de su cama rápidamente y corre a ella

-¡Mal no! ¡Tu herida!- Le dice desesperada mientras le pone una mano en su espalda y la otra en su estómago -Te levantaste bruscamente, no me digas que fue de nuevo una pesadilla...- 

Mal seguía transpirando muy rápido... y solo logra asentirle con la cabeza

-Ya ya… tranquila, estás conmigo... todo está bien...- Le contesta Evie, con una cara de preocupación para después, solo limitarse a abrazarla  
Por fin había amanecido, era un nuevo día, cielo despejado y rayos de sol a todo lo que dan.  
Unos chicos se encontraban en el jardín de Auradon, en el mismo lugar de siempre, bancas de picnic y un árbol enorme que les daba sombra

-¡Yaaaawn!- Bosteza Carlos, mientras estira los brazos sobre su cabeza -Cielos... no debí desvelarme jugando-

-Eso es lo que dices cada mañana...- Le responde Uma con una sonrisa burlona, de la cual todos comenzaron a reírse

-Oh vamos ustedes no se rían- Dice Carlos señalando a Gil y Jay- ¡Se desvelaron conmigo!

-Los hombres guapos como yo, estamos acostumbrados a desvelarnos y mantener este bello rostro- Apresura Jay a responder con una mirada de chico galán

-Chicos... recuerden que hay exámenes dentro de poco- Les dice Jane con cara consternada

-Jane tiene razón, deberían estar estudiando- Añade Lonnie

-Son unos cabezas huecas, no importa cuanto estudien, reprobaran sea como sea- Dice Harry burlonamente

-Estoy de acuerdo con el pirata- Comenta Doug

-Grrr... ¡Otros días te has desvelado con nosotros!- Responde Jay volteando a ver a Doug, con cara de enojo graciosa

-Los hombres listos como yo estamos acostumbrados a desvelarnos sin estudiar y aun así aprobar- Le remata Doug acomodándose los lentes para después todos volver a reir fuertemente 

El ambiente era el de siempre; risas, discusiones nuca serias, anécdotas, conversaciones, todo iba normal. Y luego de un rato, la plática continuó…  
-Pero bueno, a pesar de todo, es mejor tener este tipo de preocupaciones, a comparación de lo que vivimos hace un tiempo- Comenta Uma

-Sí, han pasado tan solo 3 meses desde... el ataque, y las cosas aún son delicadas por aquí- añade Jane

-Lo mejor que podemos hacer es dar nuestra mejor cara- Dice Gil

-Así es, por Auradon y también por Mal ¿No es así Evie?- Dice Carlos volteando a ver a Evie con una sonrisa

-Oh si, por supuesto- Le responde Evie, quien se veía algo sorprendida pues la había sacado de sus pensamientos

-¿Todo está bien? Has estado distraída hoy- Le dice Doug mientras le agarra la mano

Evie voltea la mirada y ve que todos la observan confundidos

-Si... bueno es que, justamente pensaba en eso, hoy son los análisis finales de Mal, el Hada Madrina nos dirá por fin todos los detalles sobre su herida- Les dice Evie

-Oh, es cierto ¡Pero ya verán que todo saldrá bien!- Dice Jay animándolos

-Concuerdo, Mal dejo la silla de ruedas hace tan solo unos días pero de todos modos ¡Significa un gran avance!- Añade Loonie

-¡Si!- -¡Es verdad!- Exclaman los demás

-Por cierto hablando de eso, ¿Alguien ha visto a ese par de tortolos?- Pregunta Uma

Evie ya más animada, le responde  
-Si, antes de los análisis Ben acompaño a Mal a...-

En un lugar, junto a la escuela de Auradon...

-... y hace poco fuimos a unos ríos a relajarnos un rato, el agua era deliciosa, le sintió muy bien a mi cuerpo, ¡Ah que por cierto! ¡Por fin he dejado la silla de ruedas! ¡Ya puedo caminar! Aunque a veces suelo cojear, ¡He mejorado mucho! Los chicos me han estado cuidando, lo único que diría es que Ev me obliga a comer bastantes verduras, es difícil, pero puedo acostumbrarme, la verdad es que estoy muy agradecida con todos ellos.... ¡Oh! ¡Se hace tarde para mis análisis!, será mejor irme, vendré nuevamente a visitarte, te lo prometo Báron- Dijo Mal que se encontraba parada frente a su lápida

Ben estaba recargado en un árbol viéndola sonriente, esperándola  
Mal voltea a verlo, también con una sonrisa

-¿Lista?- Le pregunta Ben

Mal asiente y ambos se van

Ya en el castillo, Mal, Evie y Ben llegaron al laboratorio y como en cada cita, el hada Madrina le estaba haciendo un chequeo final a Mal, y mientras tanto...

-Ben... sucedió de nuevo- Le dijo Evie en voz baja

Ben suspira, la ve preocupado y le responde

-Las pesadillas nuevamente...-

-Si... ya es la cuarta vez esta semana, me preocupa que se están haciendo constantes cada vez más y más- Dice Evie  
-Sera mejor hablarlo con el Hada Madrina- Le dice Ben

Evie le asiente

Mucho rato después, el hada madrina termina el chequeo, hizo un último análisis de los resultados y ya estaba todo listo para darles la noticia

-Chicos, luego de mucho tiempo de citas y análisis, por fin tengo los resultados finales-

-Si Hada Madrina, por favor cuéntenos- Le dice Ben ansioso

-Bueno, déjenme decirles que la herida del estómago de Mal, aunque no ha cerrado por completo, va muy bien, está tardando, pero es normal, fue una herida sumamente profunda, sin embargo... me temo que no todo son buenas noticias...-

La sonrisa de la cara de los chicos cambio al instante, y Ben le pregunta

-¿Qué? ¿A qué se refiere?-

-Verán, el día en que Mal fue herida por la espada de Evílica, daño más de lo que parece, pues logro tocar mínimamente su columna y crear una abertura muy chica, no obstante, todo empeoro cuando se transformó en dragón, en esa forma, su cuerpo muta, pero sigue compartiendo el mismo esqueleto, piel, órganos y todo lo demás, solo que en este caso, el transformarse, estiro su columna, empeorando la abertura que ya tenía y aun que el hueso no se movió de posición o se rompió por completo, si logro agrietarse- Les explica

-Pero va mejorando ¿No es así? Hace tan solo unos días Mal dejó la silla de ruedas y ya puede caminar- Dijo Evie consternada

El Hada Madrina suspira y prosigue…

-Si espere tanto tiempo para estar completamente segura de los resultados finales, es precisamente porque me encontraba estudiando los avances, y por desgracia no, si Mal no había podido caminar no fue por su columna, fue por la abertura de su estómago y hasta ahorita que ya está cerrando por completo es por el cual ha logrado ponerse de pie- Hace unos segundos de pausa y continua -Por otro lado, su columna se ha mantenido como siempre desde un inicio, sin ninguna mejora alguna y eso solo significa que es un daño permanente, una fractura que naturalmente o inclusive con ayuda de la ciencia es INCAPAZ de curarse-

-¡Pero su magia! ¡Usted tiene que ser capaz de hacer algo! ¡Puede intentarlo!- Dijo Ben alzando un poco más el tono pues ya se encontraba frustrado

-Chicos es que yo ya lo he intentado, todas estas sesiones no solo fueron por la incisión, sino que también hice todo lo que puede para reparar la columna pero es algo que está completamente fuera de mis posibilidades, sin embargo esa no es la peor parte- El Hada Madrina voltea a ver a Mal y le dice -Mal, tienes completamente prohibido volver a transformarte en Dragón, pues si lo haces o incluso si recibes en el estómago un fuerte impacto en tu forma humana, tu columna se quebrara y quedaras inválida... para siempre-

-No no no no no no...- Repetía Ben incansables veces, en shock por la noticia, al igual que Evie, con lágrimas ya en sus mejillas, Mal solo se mantenía en silencio

-Realmente lo siento chicos...-

Luego de un rato más de charla, concluyeron la sesión.  
Mal, Evie y Ben se reunieron con los demás en la habitación de Jay y Carlos, y por supuesto les contaron todo...

-¡NO!- Grito Jay mientras le daba un puñetazo a la pared

-Tiene que ser una broma... no, esto no puede ser verdad…- Dice Carlos inclinado, recargándose sobre sus piernas

-¡¿Cómo que no hay forma de repararlo?!- Pregunta Harry

-¡El Hada Madrina debería ser capaz de hacerlo con su magia!- Exclamó Lonnie

-Debo hablar con mi madre y pedirle que lo intente nuevamente- Dice Jane consternada

-¡Si! ¡Tenemos que insistirle que lo siga intentando!- Dijo Gil

Todos se encontraban alterados, gritando, sin querer aceptar lo que dijo el Hada Madrina, a excepción de Mal, Evie y Ben que solo escuchaban, aun en shock por su puesto. Hasta que de entre todo el ruido, un grito surge

-¡Basta!- ???

Los chicos se detuvieron y voltearon rápidamente hacia Mal

-Por favor deténganse, el Hada Madrina fue muy clara, no hay forma, insistirle no servirá de nada, no quiero causarle más problemas-

Uma rápidamente va hacia Mal que se encontraba sentada en una silla y la agarra de la ropa, sin jalarla demasiado, pero lo suficiente para quedar cara a cara

-¡Que acaso no puedes preocuparte por ti un segundo! ¡Mírate como quedaste luego de protegernos a todos!- Le grita fuertemente a Mal, quien solo miraba a otra dirección, sin expresión alguna

-¡Uma!- Grita Evie mientras la agarra de los brazos y la aparta de Mal -¡¿Qué crees que haces?!-

-Chicos, créanme cuando les decimos que le insistimos demasiado al Hada Madrina- Dice Ben alterado

Uma voltea a ver a otro lado con cara indiferente y se queda en silencio, hasta que se escucha otra voz

-Uma tiene razón, Mal fue la heroína y aun así... fue la única en recibir las consecuencias- Dice Doug con voz seria

-Sí, y por eso mismo, es demasiado frustrante el saber que no existe manera de reparar el daño- Añade Carlos

Evie y Ben habían tratado de ser los más fuertes frente a todo esto, pero sabían que no era así, ellos estaban igual que los demás, quebrados por dentro y sin querer aceptar la realidad. Se mantuvieron callados.

-¡¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto?! ¡¿Por qué tuvo que terminar así?!- Exclama Jay 

-Mal ¿Cómo es que puedes estar tan calmada?- Le pregunta Lonnie 

Mal conserva el silencio, pero luego de unos segundos los voltea a ver y les responde

-Eso es porque... no estoy arrepentida de nada- 

Todos quedaron confundidos y solo siguieron escuchando

-Estas son las consecuencias de mi propia decisión y frustrarme por ello no tiene sentido, pues lo volvería a hacer aun que eso signifique romperme todos los huesos-

Mas lagrimas comenzaron a surgir del rostro de todos, aunque era una noticia que aún les afectaba, las palabras de Mal calmaron por completo el ambiente. 

Sin embargo, este se vio interrumpido, gracias a toquidos de puerta. Carlos se levantó y al abrirla se encontraban 2 guardias, quienes dieron unos pasos dentro de la habitación y se dirigieron hacia Mal

-Reina Mal, por fin la encontramos- Le dice uno de ellos

-Es solicitada en la entrada de Auradon, alguien que dice conocerla, busca por usted- Añade el otro guardia

Fue una sorpresa para Mal y los demás, pues no tenían ni la más mínima sospecha de quien podría ser  
Todos se pusieron en marcha, salieron del castillo, cruzaron el enorme jardín y llegaron a la puerta de los muros de Auradon, entrada donde se reciben todas las visitas.  
Unos guardias estaban esperando por ellos

-Reina Mal, esta es la persona que la solicita- Le informa un guardia, quien después se hace a un lado para destapar, al individuo

Una persona encapuchaba se encontraba parada, todos se quedaron aún más confundidos e intrigados de lo que ya estaban, pero antes de que alguien haga o diga algo

-¡Mal! ¡Eres tu! ¡Por fín!- Le dijo la persona emocionada, para acto seguido, llevar sus manos hacia su capucha, y tirarla hacia atrás

No era nadie más que una chica, que parecía ser de la misma edad de ellos, con tez blanca, una hermosa cabellera color rojo que sobrepasaba sus hombros y unos peculiares ojos amarillos. Chica quien no dejaba de observarlos con una sonrisa

-Disculpa, ¿Quién eres tu?- Le pregunta Mal dudosa

La chica pega una corta risa, sonríe nuevamente y le contesta

-No esperaba que tanta gente me reciba, sé que es mucho pedir pero la verdad es que me gustaría hablar contigo a solas Mal ¿Podrías?- 

-¡Por supuesto que no!- Se adelanta Evie antes de cualquier respuesta

-Lo siento, pero no te conocemos, no podemos dejar a Mal sola- Añade Ben  
-¡Mejor dinos quien eres de una vez!- Exclama Jay

-¡Si! ¿Y por qué buscas a Mal?- Le dice Carlos

La chica se puso nerviosa y comenzó a sentirse intimidada

-Yo... es cierto, están en todo su derecho a dudar de un completo desconocido- Dijo titubeante, pero acto seguido, inclina la cabeza al frente viendo al piso y junta sus manos frente a su cabeza en posición de súplica -¡Pero les prometo que no pienso hacer nada malo! Todo lo contrario… ¡Es algo mucho mejor de lo que se imaginan!-

Todos la seguían viendo con cara de desconfianza, no creían en sus palabras, pero una voz interrumpió el ambiente

-Está bien, acepto- Dijo Mal

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Exclamaron todos al instante

-Mal no, por favor- Le dice Ben mientras la agarra de un brazo 

-Mal...- Dice Evie con una frustrada mirada

-No se preocupen chicos, además...- Mal se voltea a verlos para después acercarse a Evie y llevar su mano directo al bolsillo de su falda, colocándola encima de el sin hacer nada más que sonreírles -Estaré bien-

Evie y los demás al instante entendieron a lo que se refería, mientras tanto la chica sonreía enormemente por haber aceptado la petición y ambas se pusieron en marcha hacia el bosque

Mientras tanto los demás aún en la entrada de Auradon se acercaron rápidamente a Evie, rodeándola

-¡Evie!- Dijo Ben

-¡Sí!- Le respondió, para después llevar la mano a su bolsillo, de ahí sacar su espejo y pronunciar- "Espejito, espejito, siguiendo los pasos de Mal, enséñame en donde se ha metido"

Luego de caminar durante unos minutos adentrándose más y más en el bosque, Mal y la chica se detuvieron en una pequeña área abierta

La chica se paró frente a ella con sonrisa nuevamente en rostro, Mal solo la veía intrigada, pero se limitó a solo escuchar lo que la chica tenía que decir

-Sé que en estos momentos tienes muchísimas dudas, pero no te preocupes, por supuesto que responderé a cada una ellas. Así que, ¿Por qué no iniciamos con lo más importante?- Le dice para después bajar la mirada

Luego de unos segundos de pausa, y sin dejar de sonreír vuelve a voltear a verla para decir

-Después de tanto tiempo, es un placer finalmente conocernos en persona, Mal Igna Maléfica, mi nombre es Vika, y soy la hija de Evílica-

Continuará...


	2. Revelaciones

-Después de tanto tiempo, es un placer finalmente conocernos en persona, Mal Igna Maléfica, mi nombre es Vika, y soy la hija de Evílica-

Mal se quedó en shock, sorprendida sin poder decir alguna palabra. Vika aun con la sonrisa en su rostro, añadió

-…Y vine al enterarme que acabaste con ella-

Los chicos que también quedaron petrificados por tal revelación, reaccionan al instante luego de esas últimas palabras

-¡NOS ENGAÑO A TODOS! ¡QUIERE VENGAR A SU MADRE!- Grita Jay fuertemente 

Sin pensarlo dos veces salieron corriendo en dirección al bosque. Las pisadas de todos se sentían pesadas gracias al miedo pues solo pensaban en lo peor y con el temor de que al llegar ya sea demasiado tarde

-¡MAAAAAAL!- Grita Ben, llegando al lugar junto con todos

Los chicos se detuvieron, quedando en shock al ver la escena frente a ellos. La chica de nombre Vika, se encontraba sobre Mal, pero no atacándola como todos creían, pues lo que hacía Vika no era nada más que abrazarla

-¿P… p.. pero que?- Titubeo Ben

Petrificados, no podían creer lo que venían. Mal solo estaba parada sin corresponder el abrazo, al parecer al igual que los demás el acto de Vika también fue sorpresa para ella.  
Al cabo de unos segundos, las chicas se separan y Vika voltea a ver a todos como siempre con una sonrisa

-¿T… tu... no planeabas vengarte de Mal? ¿A qué se debe el abrazo?- Titubea también Evie

-Lo de hablar a solas... ¿No fue para eso?- Le dijo Harry 

Vika tiro una risa, los voltea a ver nuevamente sonriendo y les dice

-Si quería hablar a solas con Mal es precisamente para evitar esto, sabía que si lo escuchaban se alterarían y pensarían lo peor-

-Esto es aún muy sorprendente para nosotros- Dijo Jane

-Sí, hay tantas dudas que parecen nunca acabarse- Añade Jay

-Pero, si es verdad lo que dices ¿Por qué actuaste de esa forma con Mal aun sabiendo lo del ataque de hace 3 meses? ¿No estas enojada porque venció con Evílica?- Pregunta Doug

-¿De dónde has venido? ¿Por qué te apareces hasta ahorita?- Añade Gil

Vika los interrumpe

-Tranquilos todos, no se preocupen, sé que tienen ahorita mismo aún más dudas de las que ya tenían antes, pero como dije iré respondiendo poco a poco a cada una de ellas-

Todos se calmaron, y solo dejaron que la risueña chica continúe hablando

-Es un placer conocerlos también a ustedes, soy Vika, Vika Evílica y no he mentido en ningún momento, soy la descendiente de Evílica y una de las razones por las que vine luego de enterarme del ataque fue...- Vika se detiene unos segundos, voltea a ver a Mal y la toma de ambas manos juntándolas con las suyas -...para darte las gracias-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Gritaron todos   
-¡Todo esto es demasiado confuso!- Grita Carlos mientras se sacudía la cabeza fuertemente con ambas manos

Vika volvió a reír y continuó con lo que estaba diciendo

-Pero antes de explicarles esa parte…- Les dijo Vika, cambiado su sonrisa por una expresión seria - Mal ¿Fuiste apuñalada por Evílica, cierto?-

Mal asiente

-¿Podrías enseñarme?-

Todos aun seguían bastante confundidos por supuesto, Mal lo dudo unos segundos hasta que volteó a ver a Evie mientras se abre el chaleco, Evie se acerca a ella, le alza un poco la blusa y comienza a desenrollarle un vendaje en el estómago, al quitarlo descubrió una cicatriz, pero... se veía distinta a una normal, pues algunos tejidos de esta eran como raíces negras

Vika se le quedó viendo, no parecía sorprendida. Luego de unos segundos, se pone de espaldas a todos y agarra su blusa por la derecha de su espalda, para después alzarla y descubrir otra cicatriz idéntica a la de Mal, aunque esta parecía ser más pequeña

Nuevamente, todos quedaron impactados y Vika comenzó a contar...

-Cuando tenía 12 años, vivía con esa mujer en una casa en medio del bosque, alejados de la sociedad, aunque ella nunca estaba, pues solía salir y no regresaba en horas, días o semanas. Muchas veces tuve que valerme por mi misma, pero todo se facilitó cuando descubrí por primera vez que había heredado el don de la magia. Amaba usar los hechizos para todo, la casa se limpiaba sola, me creaba todo tipo de prendas, preparaba recetas, peinados distintos... pero lo mejor sin duda alguna, era surcar los cielos convertida en dragón- Les dijo mientras volteaba a ver al cielo y levantaba su brazo como si intentara sentir las nubes con sus manos -Hasta que un día, esa mujer regresó. Emocionada, le conté todo y... ese fue mi fin, pues unas horas después sin que menos me lo espere, apareció atacándome con un fuerte hechizo que me dejo en el suelo, sentí al momento un ardor insoportable y mi piel comenzó a tornarse de color negro poco a poco hasta cubrir la mayor parte de mi cuerpo-

-La Dalinda Negra...- Dice Doug

-Así es, al cabo de un rato Evílica regresó y de sus manos surgió lo que parecía ser una espada de energía, por el miedo, me comencé a arrastrar por el piso intentando huir de ella, fue inútil por supuesto, pues sentí como la espada se introdujo por mi espalda. Sin embargo, al parecer algo pasó... pues Evílica se puso furiosa y antes de desmayarme recuerdo haber escuchado "¡Argh! ¡El hechizo volvió a fallar!", esa fue la última vez que la vi-

-Si falló, ¿Significa que no logró absorber tus poderes? Pero aun así ¿Cómo sobreviviste a eso?- Preguntaba Ben que junto con los demás no dejaban de escuchar atentamente

-Cuando desperté aun seguía en el suelo, la herida no había sido muy profunda y gracias a eso pude ponerme de pie, comencé a caminar por el bosque, gritando con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban en busca de auxilio, hasta que la suerte me sonrió pues una pareja de campesinos me encontró. Después, todo se puso negro nuevamente y cuando volví a abrir los ojos me encontraba en una cama, con la herida vendada. Ambos campesinos se habían apiadado de mi pues vieron que era tan solo una niña y me dieron un hogar. Pero... cuando creí que todo había mejorado, nuevamente la pesadilla comenzó. Al recuperarme lo primero que hice fue intentar hacer magia, no obstante, aunque el hechizo haya fallado, si logro llevarse la mayor parte de mis poderes. Y la poca magia que conservo no es lo suficiente para poder hacer hechizo alguno. Fue duro, llore durante meses y solo esperaba el día en que esa mujer pague por todo lo que me había hecho. Hasta que años después, corrió el rumor de que Evílica había sido derrotada por la hija de Maléfica. Al escuchar eso sentí una felicidad enorme pues significaba que tenía una prima y ella había tenido que ver con su derrota. Fue ahí cuando decidí venir, y agradecértelo en persona Mal- Termino de relatarles 

-Esto... es demasiado por procesar- Comenta Uma

-La herida de Mal... ¿Cómo supiste al respecto?- Pregunta Doug 

Vika suspira y con una cara larga responde 

-Bueno, conociendo a esa mujer, supuse que habían altas posibilidades de que haya querido hacerle lo mismo que a mí y lamentablemente no estaba equivocada, pero por suerte ¡Ambas sobrevivimos! Con cicatrices idénticas pues así es como luce el cuerpo de un mago luego de ser atacado por la Dalinda Negra- Dice Vika   
Los chicos seguían sorprendidos, pero antes de que alguien haga o digo algo más al respecto, se escuchó un rugido proveniente del estómago de Vika

-¡Oh! ¡Sí que hace hambre! Fue un largo viaje…- Les dijo mientras ponía sus manos en el estomago

-Será mejor continuar la charla en el castillo- Dice Jane

-¡Sí! ¡Estoy seguro de que a Vika le encantará conocer Auradon!- Dice Jay sonriente

-¡Bien pues entremos!- Contesto Ben también con una sonrisa

Los chicos regresaron al castillo, de paso, le iban mostrando un poco del lugar a Vika hasta llegar a una habitación con un comedor privado  
Todos almorzaron un delicioso banquete, y luego de un rato, la plática continuó

-Sigue siendo impresionante todo esto que nos acabas de contar- Comenta Lonnie

-Hija de Evílica... quien lo diría de esa bruja- Dijo Uma 

-Hablando de eso, hay algo que es lo que más me intriga... ¿Quién es tu padre?- Le pregunta Ben

Vika se le queda viendo

-Ya se habían tardado en preguntar -Le dice para después reír un poco y continuar -Fue un simple humano, pero falleció, nunca supe mucho de él, mis recuerdos son borrosos, y esa mujer nunca me hablo al respecto. Otra razón más para odiarla-

-Incluso luego de haber desaparecido para siempre, Evílica nunca deja de sorprendernos- Comenta Harry

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, pensativos   
Por cierto, hace rato dijiste "Una de las razones por las que vine", ¿Es acaso que hay alguna otra razón?- Pregunta Doug que como siempre, demuestra ser el mejor para analizar y recordar cada detalle

-¡Buena pregunta!, Estas en lo correcto, era algo que tenía que ver al respecto con el estado actual de Mal, sin embargo, es grandioso ver que su herida ya está cerrando por completo ¡Y que no pasó nada más allá!-

Al instante se sintió un bajón en el ambiente, todos pusieron una cara larga, indiferente, pues recordaron las noticias que recibieron antes de su llegada  
Vika se quedó muy confundida, pues no entendía a qué se debió el cambio de humor

-Acaso... ¿Me equivoco?- Pregunta

-Sí, veras...- Le contesta Evie

Luego de un rato, le contaron a Vika toda la información que les dijo el Hada Madrina respecto a la columna de Mal

-Así... que eso paso...- Contestó Vika con una cara de sorpresa... pero poco después, da una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja y les dice -¡Sabia que venir hasta aquí había sido una buena idea!-

Todos la voltearon a ver al instante, sorprendidos, ¿A qué se debía ese entusiasmo luego de oír tan escabrosas noticias? Pensaban todos... 

-¿A qué te refieres?- Le pregunta Ben

-Chicos... déjenme decirles que conozco a alguien con la habilidad de curar a Mal por completo-

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!- Gritaron todos

Continuará...


	3. Un rayo de luz en la oscuridad

-Chicos... déjenme decirles que conozco a alguien con la habilidad de curar a Mal por completo-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Pegaron un grito al cielo

-¡¿QUIÉN?!- Exclamo Carlos

Vika pega otra de sus cortas risitas, y les dice

-¿Ven? Les dije que mi visita era mejor de lo que se imaginan y bueno... se trata de Arlín, descendiente del antiguo mago Merlín-

-¡¿Descendiente de Merlín?!- Exclamo Jay eufórico

-¡¿Pero cómo estas tan segura de eso y cómo sabes al respecto?!- Pregunto Uma también eufórica

-Bueno, permítanme contarles rápidamente, hace unos años luego de los acontecimientos ocurridos con Evílica y perder mi magia, llego Arlín a visitar justamente al pueblo en donde me quedé, pues es pobre y no hay recursos suficientes para sanar heridas graves. Es común de su parte hacer ese tipo de cosas, usa su magia de curación en servicio a la comunidad y se convirtió en el mejor curandero. Entonces ahí fue cuando me acerque a él, pues creí que podría regresarme mis poderes, evidentemente era imposible, pero me dijo cualquier otro problema fuera de la Dalinda Negra el podría encargarse- Cuenta Vika

-Un segundo... dijiste "Hace unos años", ¿Cómo se supone que lo localizaremos?- Pregunta Harry

-Mientras estaba en el pueblo nos contó que vino de Tiaradon y que ahí es donde trabaja- Le responde Vika

-Ti... ¿Tiaradon?- Pregunta Carlos confundido

-Tiaradon, una de las 4 escuelas que unen toda clase de príncipes y princesas de cuentos de Hadas- Contesta Ben

-¡Espera! ¡¿4?! ¡¿Me estás diciendo que Auradon no era la única escuela en su tipo?!- Pregunta Jay

-Exactamente, estas son; Auradon, antes dirigida por la Bella y la Bestia, Tiaradon, dirigida por la Reina Tiana y el Rey Naveen, Jaradon, dirigida por la Reina Jasmín y el Rey Aladdín y Rauzedon, dirigida por la Reina Rapunzel y el Rey Flynn- Les informa Doug

Los hijos de villanos quedaron sorprendidos, pues eran los únicos que no sabían al respecto gracias a haber estado exiliados en la isla durante tanto tiempo

-Así de simple, viajamos a la escuela y le pedimos a Arlín que cure a Mal- Les dijo Vika con una sonrisa 

-¡Sí!- Grito Carlos emocionado

-¡Suena muy bien!- Grito Jay también emocionado

-Escuchaste eso Mal, te vas a curar, ¡Pronto estarás como antes!- Le dijo Evie mientras la tomaba del brazo, con lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos

Todos estaban muy contentos, pues la oportunidad que estaban tan desesperados por encontrar, apareció frente a ellos, todo gracias a Vika

-¡Muy bien! Iré a contarle todo esto al Hada Madrina ¡Y partiremos lo antes posible!- Les dijo Ben

La noche cayó, cada quien se fue a sus respectivos dormitorios para continuar al día siguiente con el tema.   
Vika por supuesto, quiso pasar la noche con Mal, y así fue. Ya en el dormitorio, Mal se encontraba tomando una ducha, mientras tanto, Evie y Vika charlaban un poco  
-¡Espera! ¡¿Me estas diciendo que colgaste de los calzoncillos a ese niño?! ¡Eso sí que debió haber sido una locura!- Le dijo Evie entusiasmada por las cosas que Vika le había relatado

-¡Lo fue! Pero tú me entiendes, ¡él se lo buscó!- Le respondió Vika también entusiasmada. Luego de unas cuantas risas, ambas se calmaron y Vika con una sonrisa en rostro le comenta -En fin... la verdad es que me gustaría saber un poco más de Mal ahora que sé que ustedes han estado con ella toda su infancia, ¿Acaso era igual de problemática que yo?- 

Evie voltea a ver a otro lado y sonríe, pues por su mente pasaron muchos recuerdos grandiosos que vivió en la isla, y le responde 

-Mal... bueno, ella siempre cargaba con la responsabilidad de ser igual a su madre, ser temida y respetada gracias al miedo. Pero la realidad es nunca fue así, ella siempre odió meterse en problemas. Y la primera vez que lo hizo aun la recuerdo perfectamente…-

Hace muchos años atrás...

-¡Mal! ¡Bájate de ahí, es muy peligroso!- Gritaba una pequeña Evie, viendo a Mal que estaba trepando por una barda, hasta lograr subirse al techo

-¡Tranquila no pasa nada!, ¡Además, quiero ver si desde aquí se alcanza a ver el castillo de Auradon!- Le contesta Mal desde arriba, 

-¡Regresa! ¡Carlos y Jay solo fueron por la carne que olvidamos comprar para la cena, volverán muy pronto y si nos tardamos nuestros padres se enojaran con nosotros!- Le dice Evie pues ambas se habían quedado esperando a los chicos con las compras realizadas en un callejón, cerca del mercado

-¡Vale, vale! ¡Dame solo un segundo, creo que veo el castillo!- Le contesta mientras desaparece al alejarse de la orilla del techo

-¡Mal! ¡Maaaaaaaaaal!- Le gritaba Evie ya bastante desesperada

Pero de pronto, una voz se escucha

-Vaya vaya... pero miren que tenemos aquí- 

Se trataba de una pandilla de adolescentes, bravucones sin más.  
Evie se voltea rápidamente para verlos, al instante comienza a temblar y retroceder hasta toparse con la pared 

-Bolsas llenas de ingredientes, vigiladas por una chiquilla indefensa ¡Este sí que es nuestro día de suerte muchachos!- 

-¡Hey esperen! ¡Parece que hay más! La chiquilla tiene una corona en la cabeza, ¡A puesto a que es muy valiosa!-

Uno de los bravucones comenzó a acercarse a Evie poco a poco, ella solo se mantenía petrificada, temblando por el miedo, sin poder hacer ni decir nada al respecto.

Pero justo antes de que ponga sus manos sobre ella, el bravucón solo sintió como su cara era impactada desde arriba, hasta derribarlo. ¡Se trataba de Mal! que había saltado del techo para darle una patada

-¡Canallas! ¡Aléjense de ella!- Les grita Mal parada frente a Evie que seguido a eso, la agarra de la mano y comienzan a correr -¡Andando!-

Las chicas salieron a toda marcha del lugar

-¡Tras ellas!- Gritaron, pues por supuesto los bravucones no se iban a quedar sin hacer nada y comenzaron a perseguirlas

Mal y Evie atravesaban las calles, chocando con la gente y derribando la mercancía de los puestos, lo único que importaba era perderlos de vista. 

Los bravucones decidieron separarse para tomar atajos. Las chicas se los comenzaron a topar sea por donde sea que se metían, forzándose a estar cambiando de ruta constantemente. Hasta que las opciones se les acabaron pues se metieron por un callejón, pero al darse cuenta vieron que estaba bloqueado por una malla

-¡TREPEMOS!- Grita Mal

Ambas chicas comenzaron a subir rápidamente, pero ya era demasiado tarde, pues la pandilla de adolecentes las alcanzaron. Dos de ellos tomaron a cada chica por la cintura desde atrás para jalarlas y separarlas de la malla. Acto seguido, el que tenía a Mal, la impulsa y la tira contra la pared mientras que Evie en brazos del otro pandillero llorando comienza a gritar

-¡MAAAAAL! ¡DETÉNGANSE! - Pero es interrumpida pues este mismo le tapa la boca con la mano

-¡SILENCIO! No queremos que alguien nos escuche y venga a interrumpir-

Mal se levanta con dificultad luego del impacto, sin embargo, uno de ellos se acerca rápidamente para darle un puñetazo por debajo de la barbilla, impulsándola hacia atrás, pero antes de caer la agarra de la blusa, la trae de nuevo hacia él y la recibe con un rodillazo en el estómago que la derriba. Ya en el suelo todos comenzaron a patearla. Y luego de unos minutos...

-Larguémonos de aquí, la mocosa recibió lo que se merece. Regresemos por las bolsas antes de que alguien más las tome- 

Los pandilleros por fin se fueron. Evie al instante de ser soltada corre hacia Mal, quien seguía en el suelo por supuesto

-¡MAL!- Grito Evie, quien coloca la cabeza de Mal sobre sus piernas -¡POR FAVOR RESPONDE!

Mal en ese momento abre los ojos

-¡MAL! ¡GRACIAS AL CIELO! ¡TENEMOS QUE LLEV...-

Pero Evie se detuvo pues Mal... ¡Comenzó a reír!

-¿Ma... Mal?- Titubeó Evie sin entender que estaba pasando

Mal siguió riendo unos segundos, hasta que se detiene y débilmente contesta 

-Lo... logré-

-¿Qué? ¿De que estas hablando? ¿Qué lograste?- Pregunta Evie aún más confundida

Mal tose un poco y con una sonrisa le responde

-Logre hacer que no te hicieran ni un rasguño-

Evie se quedó en shock, hasta que la levanta un poco y la abraza fuertemente, mientras pegaba un llanto enorme

-En ese momento Mal aún no había descubierto su don con la magia y a pesar de eso...- Evie se detiene y suspira -A Mal no le importa nada con tal de proteger a los demás, aun que eso signifique arriesgar la vida, justo como pasó cuando éramos niños y justo como pasó ahora con Evílica- 

-No puedo ni imaginarme lo que debió haber sido esa batalla, han pasado 3 meses y Mal aún conserva marcas en el rostro y el resto del cuerpo- Dice Vika sorprendida

-El Hada Madrina siempre nos repite que es un milagro que haya sobrevivido-

Pero en ese momento se escucha una puerta, era Mal saliendo de bañarse. Evie se levanta de la cama para sacar un botiquín de los cajones, pues como rutina de cada noche, se encarga de limpiar y vendar la herida de Mal. 

-¡Listo!- Dijo Evie al terminar- Hora de dormir chicas, será mejor descansar para mañana conocer a Arlín con la mejor cara que tengamos-

-¡Si!- Contestan Vika y Mal al mismo tiempo

Las chicas se acostaron, pues como dijo Evie, mañana sería un largo día

Continuara...


	4. La llegada a Tiaradon

El sol salió, las alarmas sonaron. Fue una noche tranquila, pues por suerte para Mal, no hubieron pesadillas esta vez. Las chicas se comenzaron a alistar para partir  
Mientras tanto, Ben se encontraba en su oficina, junto con el Hada Madrina y sus padres, a quienes un día antes les había platicado todo sobre Vika y por supuesto el plan de viajar hacia Tiaradon en busca de Arlín

-Iremos Mal, Evie, Vika, Jay, Carlos y yo- Les comenta Ben- Con nosotros será suficiente 

-Muy bien, por otro lado, ya hemos hablado con el comité, nosotros nos encargaremos de los deberes como Rey en tu ausencia- Le contesta el Ex Rey

-Estamos muy felices por Mal, ansiamos verla como antes- Comenta la Ex Reina

-La limosina los está esperando ¡Que tengan buen viaje!- Le dice el Hada Madrina

Ben asiente la cabeza y sale entusiasmado del cuarto camino a la entrada. Pero a mitad del pasillo escucha que gritan su nombre

-¡Ben!- ???

Este se detiene y voltea, era el Hada Madrina quien se encontraba saliendo de la habitación rápidamente para alcanzarlo

-Olvide decirte algo muy importante sobre lo que me comentaste ayer respecto a Mal y sus pesadillas- Le dice

Ben queda asombrado y escucha atentamente. Luego de unos minutos de charla, terminan y nuevamente se pone en marcha hacia la entrada del castillo, al llegar ya se encontraban todos esperando frente a la limosina

-¡Perfecto! ¡Ya está todo listo para partir!- Grita Carlos 

-¡Mucha suerte en el viaje chicos!- Comenta Loonie

-¡No olviden traernos recuerdos de Tiaradon!- Comenta Uma

-Recuerden darle mi número a cualquier chica hermosa de ese lugar- Dice Harry en tono coqueto

-Y comida, no olviden comida, ansió probar delicias fuera de Auradon- Dice Gil mientras se imagina toda clase de nuevos banquetes

-Chicos cálmense, no van a ir a vacacionar- Les dice Doug

-Doug tiene razón- Dice Jane para después acercarse y darle un abrazo a Mal- ¡Que todo salga bien Mal!

Los demás hicieron lo mismo, fue un emotivo abrazo grupal

-Cuando vuelvas celebraremos a lo grande ¡Ya lo veras!- Exclama Uma

-Gracias a todos- Les dice Mal sonriendo enormemente con los ojos llorosos

Ben se gira hacia a Vika, y le dice

-Nada de esto sería posible sin ti, hablo por todos cuando digo que estamos realmente agradecidos, a partir de ahora recuerda que tienes un hogar en Auradon siempre que lo necesites-

Vika de igual forma que Mal, con los ojos llorosos, sonríe y les asiente con la cabeza 

-¡No regresaremos hasta que Mal este como antes!- Exclama Jay  
Evie, Carlos y Jay les dan un abrazo a sus respectivas parejas hasta que, por fin, se suben a la limosina y se ponen en marcha

Las horas pasan, el viaje en el auto es cómodo pues los chicos se dedicaban a charlar

-Entonces... ¡Los rumores del fuego azul son ciertos!- Dice Vika con estrellas en sus ojos, entusiasmada

-¡Debiste verlo! ¡Fue brillante!- Grita Carlos

-¡Si, todo un espectáculo!- Grita también Jay

-Estábamos muy contentos, pues gracias a los poderes de Hades Mal logró sobrevivir a la Dalinda Negra- Dijo Evie sonriendo

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Es grandioso!, imagina todas las posibilidades con esos grandiosos poderes, los entrenaras cuando te cures ¿Cierto Mal?-

Mal pega una risa nerviosa y le responde

-La verdad es que, desde el ataque, no se me había vuelto a pasar por la mente algo sobre estos poderes-

-Mal no usa magia, solo se vio forzada esa única vez para protegernos a todos- Le cuenta Ben

-Oh, ya veo…- Responde Vika con su característica sonrisa

El viaje continuó, el camino era a través de enormes bosques, pero en una de esas para acortar camino pasaron por un pueblo

-¡Chicos miren eso!- Exclama Carlos, señalando un letrero enorme pegado en un muro 

-"Larga vida al Rey Altor"- Leyó Jay el cartel en voz alta 

El cual también mostraba a un joven de cabello amarillo, con un porte elegante y llevaba sobre su cabeza una corona

-¿Rey? ¿De dónde? Jamás había escuchado de el- Comenta Evie

-Kingshedon- Le contesta Vika mientras todos la volteaban a ver confundidos

-Es la capital, la ciudad principal y a la vez la más grande- Les cuenta Ben -También conocida anteriormente como Camelot, pero lo cambiaron en el momento en que quisieron que hoy en día todo suene más moderno-

-Esperen, si es Rey de una ciudad como esa, eso quiere decir que...- Dice Carlos

-Todos los reinos le pertenecen, incluida Auradon y las demás instituciones- Le completa Vika, mientras que los hijos de villanos inexpertos en el tema quedan sorprendidos

Al cabo de un rato ¡Por fin habían llegado! Solo faltaba atravesar un bosque que rodeaba el castillo, tal como en Auradon. Pero a lo lejos, ya se podía apreciar 

-¡Lo veo! ¡Lo veo!- Grita Carlos mientras lo señala

Era parecido a Auradon, pero este se veía más elegante y moderno. También rodeado de un muro enorme, lleno muchas plantas colgantes y lianas. Todos quedaron maravillados

Hasta que finalmente, llegaron.   
Al bajarse la limosina arrancó, los chicos comenzaron a caminar hacia las puertas del muro, pero frente a ellas había una enorme reja que las protege y a un lado, dos guardias custodiándola

-¡Guardias! ¡Hay que preguntarles donde esta Arlín!- Comenta Jay emocionado

-No, no podemos ser así de descorteses. Lo mejor será presentarnos ante los Reyes primero- Le responde Vika

-Vika tiene razón- Dice Ben

Los chicos llegan a la reja

-¡Alto ahí! ¿Quiénes son ustedes y cuál es el motivo de la visita?- Les pregunta un guardia

-Buenas tardes, venimos para hablar con la Reina Tiana y el Rey Naveen, somos de Auradon- Les contesta Ben, quien acto seguido saca de su saco una carta y se la entrega a uno de ellos

Él guardia se detiene a leerla y luego de unos segundos se voltea a su compañero para decirle

-Firmado por el Rey Ben, tiene el sello oficial de Auradon-

Ambos al instante comienzan a abrir las rejas mientras uno de ellos grita

-¡Abran las puertas!-

Y efectivamente, las puertas comenzaron a moverse, descubriendo poco a poco el castillo de Tiaradon  
Guardias nuevos aparecieron pues serian quienes los escoltarían a la entrada del castillo. Al llegar a las puertas el guardia les pidió que esperen unos minutos mientras iba a informarles a los Reyes de su visita

-¡Esto es tan emocionante como conocer a tu súper estrella de rock favorito!- Exclama Carlos

Hasta que luego de unos minutos, las puertas se abrieron y de ellas salieron dos guardias que se pararon frente a ellos

-Con ustedes... ¡La Reina Tiana y el Rey Naveen!- 

Ambos guardias se hicieron a un lado, y aparecieron los famosos personajes de "La princesa y el sapo" frente a sus ojos  
Tiana, con un hermoso y reluciente vestido verde y Naveen con un traje completamente blanco, pero bastante elegante. Ambos ya eran todos unos adultos

-¡Esto sí que es una enorme sorpresa! ¡Sean todos bienvenidos!- Les dice Tiana emocionada

-Por favor pasen, los recibiremos como se debe dentro del castillo- Les dice Naveen

Todos comenzaron a seguirlos mientras volteaban a todos lados, asombrados. Y luego de unos minutos llegaron a la oficina principal del castillo. Tiara y Naveen se pusieron al frente y se voltearon para verlos

-Es un placer, creo que ya deben conocernos, pero aun así nos presentó. Soy la Reina Tiana y él es el Rey Naveen- Dice Tiana

-Muy pocas veces recibimos visitas de alguna otra de las 3 instituciones, es una sorpresa que sean de Auradon. La última vez que estuvimos ahí, Bella y Bestia eran jóvenes aún, y su historia apenas había sido contada- Les cuenta Naveen

-Tú debes ser su hijo, Ben; el actual rey… ¡Sí que eres muy joven!- Le dice Tiana sorprendida

-El placer es todo nuestro. Así es, yo soy Ben, y ella es la Reina de Auradon, Mal. Los demás son...- Pero antes de que Ben termine fue interrumpido

-¡¿Mal?! ¡¿La descendiente de Maléfica?!- Exclama Tiana asombrada

-Eso quiere decir que ¿Los rumores son ciertos? ¿Auradon fue atacado y la salvadora fue la hija de los mismísimos Hades y Maléfica?- Exclama Naveen también asombrado

-¡Oh si! ¡Por supuesto que son reales!- Les contesta Carlos

-¡Impresionante!- Contesta Tiana

-Disculpen el atrevimiento por lo que diré- Dice Naveen -Pero esos rumores han estado sonando mucho últimamente, sin embargo, la verdad es que... muy poca gente lo cree. Solo imagínense, ¿Evílica, hermana de Maléfica? En ninguna historia alguna vez contada se habló sobre ella. Y lo más importante... la hija de los villanos más famosos en todo el Reino haciendo el papel de súper heroína… ¡Es difícil de creer!-

-¡Si! Parece una locura, lo entendemos perfectamente, pero de echo esa es una de las razones por las cuales estamos aquí...- Les contesta Ben

-Claro, por favor cuéntanos, ¿Qué podemos hacer por ustedes?- Le dice Tiara

-Verán, a pesar de que la ven ahora mismo aparentando un buen estado, la realidad es que no es así, pues sufrió una fractura en su columna gracias a ser apuñalada durante el ataque- Les cuenta Ben

En ese momento Mal se alza la blusa, dejando ver el vendaje de su estomago

-Santo dios eso es horrible- Dijo Tiana sorprendida

-Sí, y luego de unos análisis nos dijeron que era irreparable- Siguió diciendo Ben

-¡Oh! Un segundo, ya comprendo. Buscan a Arlín ¿No es así?- Les dice Naveen

-¡Exactamente!- Contesta Ben emocionado al igual que todos

Tiana y Naveen se voltean a ver las caras unos segundos, pero esta vez habían cambiado su expresión por una más seria...

-Lamentamos no poder ser de ayuda esta vez, pero...- Dice Tiana

-Arlín se fue de Tiaradon hace unas semanas- Le completa Naveen

Todos cambian la mirada al instante por una de sorpresa, estaban impactados por la noticia

Continuará...


	5. Proclamación Real

-Lamentamos no poder ser de ayuda esta vez, pero...- Dice Tiana

-Arlín se fue de Tiaradon hace unos meses- Le completa Naveen

Todos cambian la mirada al instante por una de sorpresa, estaban impactados por la noticia

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!- Pregunta Jay exaltado

-Antes de partir nos dijo que debía cumplir con unos deberes, también mencionó que regresaría, pero no cuando exactamente- Contesta Tiana

-¿No les dijo a donde iría?- Preguntó Ben

Tiana movió la cabeza de lado a lado, negándolo

-La única manera seria esperar por su regreso- Añade Naveen

-Realmente lo sentimos- Les dice Tiana -Pueden quedarse todo lo que quieran, antes de partir nuevamente-

Los chicos les agradecieron por su tiempo a los reyes y salieron. 

Ya en el jardín de Tiaradon, se detuvieron en unas bancas para reflexionar de todo lo ocurrido

-No puede ser... - Decía Carlos cabizbajo 

-El hecho de pensar en cuanto tiempo podría tardar me pone realmente furioso- Dice Jay apretando los puños  
Pero Vika, que era la única calmada, les dijo

-De echo chicos, tengo una...- Pero fue interrumpida por un grito

-¡¡¡HEY!!!- ???

Todos se sorprendieron y al voltear, vieron correr hacia ellos a una chica, tez morena, ojos marrones, cabello negro y rizado. Al llegar se detuvo justo frente a Mal

-¡¿En serio tu eres la hija de Hades y Maléfica?!- Le decía emocionada -¡Es asombroso!-

-¡Hey! ¡¿Quién eres tu exactamente?!- Le dijo Jay con cara enojada graciosa

-¡Si! ¿Acaso nos has estado espiando?- Dijo Carlos con la misma cara

-¡Oh! ¡Si! Disculpen el atrevimiento, mi nombre es Tiara y soy la hija de la Reina y el Rey; Tiana y Naveen-

Al instante Jay y Carlos, pusieron una cara de sorpresa y se hincaron rápidamente a hacerle reverencia. Al instante ¡Todos comenzaron a reír fuertemente!

-Aunque… admito que si espié la conversación que tuvieron con mis padres- Les dijo Tiara con una risa nerviosa, para luego girarse de nuevo hacia Mal -¡Sabia! ¡Sabía que los rumores eran ciertos! Desde que escuche tu historia, te he admirado demasiado. La hija de unos villanos siendo heroína ¡Es realmente asombroso!-

-Hija de los reyes… ¿Eh?- Le dijo Vika -Entonces debes conocer muy bien este castillo-

-Por supuesto que sí, algún día me volveré Reina, y ¡Es mi deber conocerlo a la perfección!- Le responde Tiara

-Entonces debes saber algo acerca de "El laboratorio de Arlín"- Le dijo Vika nuevamente

Los chicos quedaron sorprendidos luego de tales palabras. Tiara no fue la excepción, pero luego de unos segundos le responde

-Sí, lo conozco-

-¿Qué dices? ¿Nos guiarías a el?- Le dice Vika

-Mmmmh no estoy muy segura de que sea buena idea, está prohibido ir y nadie debe saber acerca de el- Le contesta Tiara

-¡Oh vamos!- Dijo Vika insistente

-No creo que sea buena invadir propiedad privada- Comenta Ben con una cara de preocupación, misma cara que todos compartían

-¿Quieren curar a Mal o no? Ahí podríamos encontrar pistas de a donde fue Arlín- Les dijo Vika 

Los chicos se voltearon a ver las caras entre todos, y asintieron

-¡Eso creí!- Comentó Vika para luego voltearse a Tiara con una sonrisa -Hazlo por Mal ¿Si? Se una heroína como ella, te necesita- 

-Está bien... aun que de todos modos no creo que puedan hacer mucho una vez que lleguemos- Comenta Tiara

Todos quedaron confundidos pues no sabían a que se refería. Ella los guio, caminaron directo a un bosque que se encontraba dentro de los muros muy al estilo de Auradon. Hasta que finalmente llegaron a un área despejada en medio de los árboles.   
Tiara se detuvo, los volteó a ver y dijo  
-Llegamos-

-Umh... ¿Llegamos a dónde exactamente?- Pregunta Jay

-¡Al laboratorio de Arlín por supuesto!- Le contesta Tiara

-No estoy muy seguro de solo ser yo el que necesita lentes pero... ¡Este lugar está completamente vacío!- Exclama Carlos

Nuevamente estaban confundidos pues como dijo Carlos, el área estaba completamente despejada, sin nada parecido a un laboratorio

Tiara rio, y les dijo

-¡A esto me refería con que no podrían hacer mucho al respecto!- Acto seguido, se gira y extiende su mano. Una barrera mágica apareció al instante ¡Idéntica a la de la isla!

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos

-¿Ven? No hay forma de pasarla, es imposible- Les dijo Tiara

Sin embargo, al instante todos se voltearon a verse las caras con una sonrisa, para luego voltear a ver a Mal. Ella los vio y asintió 

-Ven, será mejor que retrocedas un poco- Le dijo Jay a Tiara mientras la tomaba del brazo y la jalaba hacia ellos

Mal dio unos pasos y quedo frente a la barrera, alzo ambos brazos y sus ojos verdes comenzaron a brillar. La barrera comenzó a agitarse, pero no pasaba nada más allá

-El hechizo es poderoso, más que la barrera de la isla- Dijo Mal  
Cerro los ojos fuertemente y sus brazos comenzaron a temblar, haciendo más esfuerzo. Hasta que por fin, la barrera comenzó a abrirse poco a poco desde arriba. Y frente a ellos, apareció... una cabaña

-¡¿Queeeeeeeee?! ¡¿Este es el laboratorio de Arlín?!- Dijo Carlos completamente extrañado, al igual que todos

-Algo bueno debe haber ¡Entremos!- Dijo Vika

Mal se acercó a la puerta y notó que la cerradura también estaba bloqueada, pero con un poco más de magia, logro romper el hechizo. Finalmente todos entraron, a excepción de Ben, que antes de entrar le habló a Evie, para charlar a solas

-Hable con el Hada Madrina respecto a ya sabes que...- Le comenta Ben

-¡¿Y qué fue lo que te dijo?!- Le contesta Evie, desesperada por escuchar la respuesta

-Trastorno por estrés postraumático- Contesta Ben

-Ugh...- Suspira Evie -Justo lo que sospechábamos-

Ben le asiente

-Pero eso no es todo... también mencionó que aparte de las pesadillas, puede haber algo que le afecte aun incluso estando despierta, para ser más exactos, una fobia- Añade Ben -Y la peor parte es que ni con la magia de Arlín se podría curar, es algo que debe superar ella sola-

Evie lo mira con una cara de frustración e impotencia, no podían creerlo. Pero el ambiente fue interrumpido pues Carlos sale de la cabaña para decirles

-¡Chicos deben ver esto!-

Ambos entran y lo que ven los deja impactados, pues por fuera era una simple cabaña, pero por dentro era una habitación bastante grande y moderna, un auténtico laboratorio, repleto de distintos tipos de plantas medicinales y todo lo que tenga que ver con curación

-¡Woooooooow! ¡Es maravilloso!- Exclama Evie

Los chicos comenzaron a revisar el lugar, buscando alguna mínima pista que los pueda guiar hacia Arlín

-¡Hey! ¡Miren esto chicos!- Dijo Carlos mientras levantaba un cartel de un escritorio, se trataba de otro anuncio publicitario diciendo "Viva el Rey Altor"

-Vaya, no sabía que le interese tanto la política- Comenta Jay

Los chicos continuaron buscando, hasta que Ben encontró algo dentro del cajón de un buró. Se trataba de una postal

-Creo que lo tengo- Les dijo, todos se acercaron rápidamente a él y Ben comienza a leer -"¡Hey! Espero que cuando acabes con tu deber puedas venir a visitarnos, te estaremos esperando" Firmado por "Calém" desde... ¡Myrddinwood! ¡Aquí esta!- Exclama Ben

-¡Oh! Entonces por eso no ha regresado ¡Fue a hacia allá!- Dice Jay emocionado

-¡Hay que averiguar en donde queda!- Dijo Evie también emocionado

-No se preocupen por eso chicos ¡Yo me encargare de pedir una limosina que los lleve directo!- Les dice Tiara

-¡Wow! ¡Fantástico! ¡Muchas gracias!- Exclama Carlos

-Bien chicos, próximo destino... ¡Myrddinwood!- Exclama Ben mientras todos asentían felices

Pero en eso, se escucha de golpe un fuerte ruido

-¡¡¡AAAAAAAAHHHH!!!- Grita Carlos mientras pega un salto a los brazos de Jay

Pero era solo la televisión, que se había prendido de la nada

-Debió activarse por voz con tanto grito- Comenta Tiara

Pero al darse cuenta, reconocieron a alguien en el programa transmitido

-Hey… ¿Ese no es...?- Dijo Evie

"¡Larga vida al Rey! ¡Larga vida al Rey!" Exclamaba la gente fuera del castillo mientras que, desde un balcón frente a unas enormes puertas, estaba el joven que habían visto en los carteles, parado con un micrófono al frente viendo hacia el público. Transmitido en vivo por el canal más famoso de noticias "Kingdom News" 

-¡Oh! ¡Es cierto! El Rey avisó hace unos días que daría un aviso muy importante hoy mismo- Les informa Tiara

Los chicos se interesan y continúan viendo la transmisión 

El rey alza las manos para tranquilizar al público, hasta crear un silencio. Se acerca al micrófono, aclara su garganta con un "Ejem" y dice...

-¡Pueblo de Kingshedon! Hoy estoy aquí frente a ustedes, por noticias no tan positivas, pero forzosas. Pues es necesario que sepan contra que amenaza nos enfrentamos. Como saben, los rumores sobre un ataque al instituto de Auradon fueron viajando de boca en boca sin saber a ciencia cierta que fue lo que paso exactamente. Pero hoy vengo a finalmente desvelar toda la verdad. Un monstruo, fue quien se encargó de acabar con medio castillo, un monstruo se encargó de herir a miles de personas y acabar con una vida, un monstruo capaz de transformarse en un Dragón. ¿En serio se van a seguir creyendo los cuentos sobre una tal "hermana de Maléfica"? ¡Mentiras! Mentiras creadas para ocultar al verdadero monstruo que es… Mal Igna Maléfica, descendiente directa de los dos villanos más poderosos en todos los Reinos, Hades y Maléfica-

¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!- Exclamaron todos en el laboratorio

El rey continuó

-Pero todo terminó gracias al Rey Ben, quien valientemente derroto al Dragón apuñalándolo con una espada, tal cual pasó con su madre; Maléfica en el famoso cuento de “La Bella Durmiente”. Sin embargo, Mal Igna Maléfica logró sobrevivir, pero se encuentra gravemente herida, razón por la cual no ha vuelto a hacer de las suyas. El descendiente de un villano JAMAS podría ser un héroe de cuentos de hadas, ellos están totalmente destinados a seguir el mismo camino de sus padres. Recuerden esto por siempre y jamás se repetirá una desgracia como la ocurrida. Con esto concluyo, muchas gracias a todos-

Continuará...


	6. Una alianza peligrosa

Era una mañana muy tranquila en el reino de Kingshedon, la gente caminaba entre las calles con bolsas llenas de compras, puestos gritando sus mejores promociones, arlequines bailando dando todo un espectáculo y distintos tipos de instrumentos resonando por toda la ciudad. Eran inundados por un ambiente de paz  
Lamentablemente dentro del castillo no se vivía lo mismo

-¡NO, NO, NO Y NO! ¡TE HE DICHO MILES DE VECES QUE LA CAPA DEBE IR POR DEBAJO DE LAS RODILLAS, NO MÁS ARRIBA! ¡INEPTO!- ???

-Si mi Rey, en seguida lo corrijo- Contestó un criado, encargado de la vestimenta, quien le retiro la capa y salió de la habitación

-Todos son unos inútiles- Comenta el Rey

-Ten un poco más de paciencia, todo esto terminará cuando se lleve a cabo la celebración nupcial- Le contesto un hombre, ya maduro, con traje de noble bastante elegante, sentado cómodamente en un sillón individual, mientras leía un libro -Pero ya sabes que para eso, antes debes escoger a tu futura reina-

-¡Ya estoy harto! ¡Han venido más de 50 mozas! Y todas son iguales, unas rameras- Contestó nuevamente el Rey

Pero fueron interrumpidos, pues se escucharon toquidos de puerta

-¡Entra ya!- Gritó el Rey

-Rey Altor, Lord Boldor, lamento la interrupción, pero nuevas doncellas han llegado- Les dijo otro de los sirvientes

-Estaremos ahí en un instante- Le contesta el hombre aparentemente conocido como Lord Boldor mientras se paraba cerrando su libro  
-Grandioso...- Dijo Altor, con tono de sarcasmo, rodando los ojos

Ambos se pusieron en marcha hasta llegar al salón del trono.   
Varias chicas se ponían en fila y se presentaban frente al Rey para dar actos de talento e intentar agradarle. Pero como en cada ocasión Altor, apoyando la cabeza sobre su puño, jugaba con su ropa o cualquier cosa que tuviera, ignorándolas por completo.

-¡NO! ¡SIGUIENTE!- Gritó

Más chicas pasaban, pero era lo mismo, ninguna lo satisfacía

-Esa era la última mi Rey- Le informó un criado

-Excelente, me largo de aquí- Contestó Altor levantándose del trono

Pero otro criado se acerca y le dice

-Señor, realmente creo que deberíamos reconsiderar las propuestas puesto que nos queda poco tiempo para la ceremonia, le recomendaría que todas vuelvan a pasar y...- Pero es interrumpido 

-¡SILENCIO!- Exclamo Altor -¡LAS ODIO A TODAS! ¡AHORA VE Y CONSIGUEME OTRAS 50 MAS!-

Altor da media vuelta y se marcha del lugar.   
Luego de unos minutos…

-¡AAAARRGHH!- Grita Altor mientras abre bruscamente las puertas de su habitación, en lo alto del castillo -¡LAS ODIO! ¡REALMENTE LAS ODIO! ¡NINGUNA ES DIGNA DE MI!- Continuó gritando furioso mientras caminaba de lado a lado por toda la recamara

Pero de repente, se escucha una voz...

-¿Estas completamente seguro de eso?- ???

-¡¿EH?! ¡¿QUIÉN ANDA AHI?!- Grita Altor volteando a ver a todos lados

-¡Por aquí!- Volvió a decir la voz, con tono varonil, como si de un adulto se tratase

En ese momento Altor voltea hacia dónde provenía el sonido, que era una puerta abierta con cortinas que se sacudían por las fuertes brisas, pues daban hacia un balcón. Pero al fijarse bien, noto que sobre la barda estaba parado... un cuervo, que acto seguido, entra volando a la habitación, deteniéndose para posar sobre el dosel de la cama y mirando al Rey fijamente...

-Hey- Pronuncia mientras alza un ala

-¡¿PERO QUÉ?!- Gritó Altor espantado, mientras desenvaina rápidamente su espada y la apunta hacia el

-Ah... esa debe ser la famosa Excálibur, jamás creí llegar a presenciarla en persona- Dice el cuervo

-¡Por supuesto que es Excálibur!, ¡¿Acaso no tienes idea de con quien estás hablando?! ¡Altor! ¡Descendiente lejano del Rey Arturo! ¡Soy el Rey de todos los Reinos!-

El cuervo ríe un poco y le contesta

-¡Te conozco más de lo que te imaginas! Pero bueno… es un placer, mi nombre es Morrigan Black, pero puedes llamarme Qrowley. Y no creas que te haré algún tipo de reverencia-

-¡¿Qué rayos eres tú?!- Exclamó Altor quien seguía con espada en mano apuntando

-Mmmh... a ver, déjame pensar... ¡Oh claro! Soy algo así como tu... "Hada Madrina"- Le dijo Qrowley 

-¿Mi Hada Madrina?- Preguntó Altor ya más calmado mientras bajaba la espada

-¡Si! Porque he venido a cumplir tus deseos... Bibidi Babidi Bu... cielos, siempre quise decirlo- Dijo Qrowley burlonamente

-Mis... deseos...- Dijo Altor bastante confundido por todo lo que estaba pasando

-Una doncella es lo que buscas tan desesperadamente... ¿No es así? Dime, ¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que conozco a una? ¡Tan digna, incluso más allá de lo que alguna vez te hubieras imaginado tener!-

-Mmmh... interesante ¡Habla! ¿Quién es esa chica?- Le pregunto Altor intrigado por la respuesta

Qrowley pega una corta risa y le responde

-Mal Igna Maléfica, descendiente directa de los dos villanos más famosos en todos los Reinos, Hades y Maléfica-

-¿¡QUÉ?!- Exclamó el Rey bastante sorprendido 

-Justo como lo oyes, UNA SEMIDIOSA. Y estar casado con ella solo significaría que el Páramo y el Inframundo, tierras legítimas de sus padres, serian algún día... todas tuyas-

Los ojos de Altor se abrieron enormemente mientras que una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro

-¡LA QUIERO! ¡DEFINITIVAMENTE LA QUIERO!- Comenzó a gritar Altor fuertemente -¡¿DÓNDE SE ENCUENTRA?!-

-¡Wooow calmado!- Exclamó Qrowley intentando tranquilizarlo -¿Por qué no hablamos antes del pago?-

-Bien, ¿Qué quieres? ¿Dinero? ¿Comercios? ¿Tierras? ¿Un castillo? ¡Pide lo que quieras! ¡Cualquier cosa te será concedida!- 

-¡Vaya! Todo suena tentador incluso para un cuervo- Contesta Qrowley -Pero no, nada de eso, en realidad...-

El Rey Altor salió de la habitación con Qrowley en su hombro, caminaron por los pasillos y bajaron escaleras, llegando a unas puertas en la parte trasera del castillo, que al abrirlas, salían directo a un enorme jardín. Pasaron a través de él, hasta que finalmente llegaron a lo que parecía ser una especie de vivero, pues era una construcción de madera enorme con techo de vidrio. Y al entrar...

-Quien diría que algún día encontraría tantas Dalindas Negras juntas en un solo lugar- Comenta Qrowley

El vivero estaba totalmente repleto de Dalindas Negras únicamente

-Impresionante, realmente impresionante- Dice nuevamente Qrowley mientras vuela del hombro de Altor hacia encima de un estante lleno de mas Dalindas Negras

-Son todas tuyas, ya tienes lo que querías... ¡AHORA EXIJO QUE ME GUIES EN ESTE PRECISO MOMENTO HACIA MAL IGNA MALÉFICA!- Le ordena Altor fuertemente

-Escúchame infeliz, ¿Acaso no tienes alguna idea de lo que significa ser hija de Hades y Maléfica? ¡LA CHICA HEREDÓ TODOS SUS PODERES!- Exclamó Qrowley furioso

-Pero de camino aquí me contaste que está herida ¿No es así? ¡APROVECHEMOS ESE MOMENTO PARA IR POR ELLA!- Contesto Altor

-¡IMBÉCIL! ¡Solo está herida! Pero si ella quisiese… ¡Acabaría contigo hasta con los ojos vendados! ¡¿Acaso quieres que la gente vea como el Rey de todos los Reinos es derrotado por una mocosa?!- Exclamo nuevamente Qrowley aún más furioso -Si quieres a la chica vas a tener que hacer exactamente TODO lo que yo te pida ¿Quedó claro?-

Altor se le quedo viendo, pero luego de unos segundos le responde

-Tsk... Muy bien, tu ganas-

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Una semana paso, Altor y Qrowley se encontraban a solas detrás de las enormes puertas del salón del trono, la entrada del castillo

-Bien, ya sabes que decir- Le dijo Qrowley

Altor le asintió, puso sus manos frente a las puertas y empujó, abriéndolas. Al salir, dio unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar a un balcón con un micrófono, mientras que una multitud de gente se encontraban frente a él, gritando su nombre  
Altor alzo las manos para tranquilizarlos, hasta crear un silencio. Se acercó al micrófono, aclaró su garganta con un "Ejem" y dijo...

-¡Pueblo de Kingshedon!...-

Continuará...


	7. La huida

-...recuerden esto por siempre y jamás se repetirá una desgracia como la ocurrida. Con esto concluyo, gracias a todos-

Terminó de decir el Rey Altor para después dar una media vuelta y meterse nuevamente al castillo

-¡NOOOOOOO!- Exclamó Evie

-¡BASTAAAARDOOO!- Exclamó de igual forma Ben fuertemente

-¡¿QUIÉN SE CREE QUE ES PARA ASEGURARLO TAN CINICAMENTE?!- Grita Jay

-¡¿COMO SE ATREVE A HABLAR ASI DE MAL?!- Grita Carlos

-No, no, no... ¡No puede ser posible! ¿¡Por qué haría algo como eso?!- Pregunta Vika frustrada

-¡Exacto! ¡Ni siquiera lo conocemos!- Comentó Evie

Todos estaban realmente furiosos y alterados, no podían creer las palabras que acababan de salir de la boca del Rey. Pero en eso Carlos se da cuenta de algo...

-Oigan chicos... ¿Dónde está Tiara?- Preguntó 

Comenzaron a voltear hacia todas partes, pero no estaba por ningún lado. Decidieron salir del Laboratorio y regresar corriendo al castillo, mientras tanto en el camino...

-Debió haberse espantado- Comentó Vika mientras corría

-Sí, pero es normal luego de esas terribles acusaciones, será mejor explicarle todo a los Reyes para evitar cualquier malentendido una vez que lleguemos- Contestó Ben también corriendo

Pero justo antes de llegar al castillo... Habían unos 20 guardias que bloqueaban el camino, esperando por ellos. Los chicos se detuvieron en seguida, muy sorprendidos

-¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO EXACTAMENTE?!- Les pregunta Ben consternado

Uno de los guardias de un paso al frente y dice

-Mal Igna Maléfica, en el nombre del Rey Altor ¡QUEDAS ARRESTADA!- Mientras la apuntaba con el dedo

-¡¿QUEEEE?!- Gritaron todos

-¡NO! ¡ESPEREN! ¡ESTO ES UN MALENTENDIDO!- Les grito Evie

-¡YA LES DIJIMOS QUE QUIEN ATACÓ AURADON FUE EVÍLICA! ¡HERMANA D..- Intento decirles Carlos pero este fue interrumpido 

-Hermana de Maléfica, si si, ya hemos escuchado ese cuento antes- Dijo una voz que provino del Rey Naveen, quien salió junto con la Reina Tiana y la princesa Tiara por detrás de los guardias

-Teníamos razón al dudar de ustedes- Les dice la Reina Tiana

-¡No sé cómo pude admirar a alguien como tú!- Le grita Tiara fuertemente a Mal

-¡TIENEN QUE CREERNOS! ¡NO ES NINGÚN CUENTO! ¡POR FAVOR SE LOS PIDO! ¡DÉJENOS EXPL...-Trato de razonar Ben con ellos desesperado, pero nuevamente fue interrumpido

-¡SUFICIENTE!- Grito el Rey Naveen -Aquí no hay nada que explicar... ¡GUARDIAS! ¡A ELLOS!-  
Los guardias comenzaron a acercárseles, mientras que los chicos, paralizados por lo que acababa de pasar, se quedan viéndolos, hasta que Ben reacciona y les grita

-¡RÁPIDO! ¡CORRAN!- 

Todos se dieron la vuelta y corrieron de nuevo hacia el bosque huyendo de los guardias, pasando entre los árboles, hasta que frente a ellos... ¡Estaba el muro! habían llegado a los límites del castillo

-¡MAL!- Grito Ben

-¡Sí!- Le respondió mientras comenzaba a susurrar un hechizo - ¡Lianas colgando en lo alto del cemento, aléjenos de nuestros enemigo en este momento!

Las lianas y plantas colgantes comenzaron a estirarse enrollando a cada uno de ellos, comenzando a subirlos poco a poco hacia la cima del muro, para después de cruzarlo, hacer lo mismo y descenderlos  
Al bajar, no lo pensaron dos veces y continuaron corriendo, hasta alejarse lo más que podían del lugar

Luego de un rato, Mal comenzó a sentirse fatigada, pues la herida comenzaba a dolerle después de hacer cierto esfuerzo. Los chicos se detuvieron en medio del bosque, agitados

-Ya estamos lo suficientemente lejos, no creo que aún nos estén siguiendo- Dijo Ben

-Sí, descansemos un poco, lo necesitamos, en especial Mal- Contestó Evie

Estaban agitados, pero se relajaron un poco al sentarse bajo la sombra de los árboles

-¡No puedo creer que todo esto esté pasando!- Exclama Vika

-¡Si! ¡Ese Rey me las va a pagar muy caro!- Comentó Carlos  
-¿Qué es lo que haremos ahora Ben?- Le pregunta Evie bastante frustrada

Ben suspiró

-Ya es tarde, pronto va a anochecer. Lo primero que debemos hacer es encontrar algún lugar para quedarnos, fuera de guardias. No tenemos nada, equipaje, alimento, forma de comunicarnos, todo eso ahora mismo es nuestra prioridad-

-Me sentiría mejor teniendo nuestras armas del museo...- Añadió Jay

-Si, pero lamentablemente jamás se nos hubiera imaginado que algo como esto pasaría- Le contesta Evie

Luego de un rato, los chicos se pusieron en marcha y continuaron caminando a través del bosque. Ya había anochecido, sin embargo, todo era lo mismo, troncos y hojas, por más que avanzaban no encontraban nada distinto. Hasta que...

-¡Hey! ¿Escuchan eso?- Preguntó Vika, pues comenzó a sonar como si algo estuviera siendo arrastrado por la tierra

Pero al poner más atención, lograron percibir otro sonido... ¡Trotes de caballo!

-Parece que es...- Dijo Jay mientras los chicos se volteaban a ver las caras pues al parecer todos estaban pensando en lo mismo

Salieron corriendo rápidamente hacia la dirección de aquel sonido, llegando a un camino de tierra en medio del bosque y al voltear, encontraron lo que se habían imaginado

-¡Hey! ¡Disculpe!- Grito Ben

Se trataba de un señor de mayor edad, con aspecto pueblerino, sentado frente a una carreta de madera grande que cargaba un poco de paja y una lámpara de aceite que lo alumbraba, todo siendo jalado por 2 caballos  
El señor se detuvo mientras veía como se acercaban a el

-¡Saludos a todos! ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?- Les dijo amablemente con un tono ranchero muy característico

-Es un placer y muchas gracias por su tiempo, nos preguntábamos si usted sabe sobre algún pueblo cerca de aquí, llevamos viajando mucho rato y queríamos descansar un poco- Le explicó Ben

-Mmmh déjenme pensar... ¡Oh claro! ¡Si que hay uno! Pero... a pesar de que es el más cercano sigue estando lejos ¡Sin embargo tengo una mejor opción para ustedes!-

-¿Y cuál es?- Pregunta Carlos

-"La Mula Escarlata", una posada no muy lejos de aquí, ¡Cuenta con bar, mercado y hospedaje!- Le contesta

-¡Suena grandioso! ¿Por dónde queda?- Le pregunta Ben 

-Oh justo me queda de paso ¡Vamos suban! ¡Yo los llevo!- Les dijo

-¡Muchísimas gracias no sabe cuánto se lo agradecemos!- Contesta Ben que junto con los demás no quitaban la cara de emoción que tenían

-Venga, eso es, acomódense junto a las pajas- Les decía el señor mientras iban pasando a su lado para subir a la carreta

No obstante... justo cuando Mal va a pasar a un lado de él, este extiende su brazo para detenerla

-¡Hey! Un momento...- Le dice mientras se le queda viendo con el ceño fruncido 

En ese momento todos comenzaron a alterarse por dentro, sus corazones latían a mil por hora, por fin habían conseguido hospedaje, pero ahora nadie sabía que era lo que estaba a punto de pasar, solo esperaban nerviosos...

-Tu... tu... ¡Oh no! ¡Definitivamente no!-Dijo el señor, los chicos quedaron confundidos al no saber a qué se refería hasta que continua -¡Te e confundido con una de mis muchas sobrinas!-

Al instante el alma de todos regresó a sus cuerpos mientras ponían una expresión graciosa de sorpresa

-Oh... una... de sus... sobrinas- Titubeaba Mal con una risa nerviosa

-¡Si! ¡Estuve a punto de reclamarte el por qué no habías reconocido a tu viejo tío Buck!- Le contesta

Luego de ese enorme susto, finalmente todos subieron y el pueblerino, al parecer llamado "Buck", comenzó a andar. Mientras tanto en el camino...

-Está bastante claro que son forasteros, pero con esas pintas que traen y lo cansados que se ven... ¡Seguro se enrollaron en algún problema!-

-Eh... si, está en lo correcto, no somos de por aquí, nos dirigíamos a la casa de nuestra abuela, pero terminamos perdidos en medio del bosque... Conseguiremos un mapa una vez lleguemos para que no se repita lo mismo- Le contaba Ben, evidentemente mintiendo con lo primero que se le venía a la mente- Y hablando de eso... también nos preguntábamos si en esa posada cuentan con televisor, vera emmm...- Dudaba Ben pues no se le ocurría una buena excusa para hacer dicha pregunta

-¡Nuestra abuela es reportera! Es reportera... si... y estábamos ansiosos por verla- Le añadió Carlos salvándolo

Evie y Jay se reían en voz baja por las locuras que estaban diciendo mientras Vika se quedaba con cara de confusión graciosa

-¡Vaya! ¡Eso es grandioso! Pero lamento decirles que no... Estas zonas son bastantes anticuadas y pobres, la televisión no se encuentra en su lista de entretenimiento- Les contesta Buck

-¡Oh ya veo! ¡Es una lástima!- Le dice Ben 

Luego de un rato más de viaje finalmente llegan y se bajan de la carreta

-Estamos muy agradecidos por todo, por favor acepte esto- Dice Ben con la mano extendida ofreciéndole una cantidad considerable de billetes

-¡Que cosas dices muchacho! ¡No fue nada!- Le dice Buck rechazándole los billetes

-Pero...- Le dice Ben

-¡Me quedaba de paso y me hicieron una excelente compañía! ¡Suerte en su viaje! ¡Saludos a la abuela!- 

Todos se despidieron y agradecieron nuevamente. Buck les da la orden a los caballos y estos se ponen en marcha  
Una vez ahí, se acercan más a la posada y observan el letrero que decía "Bienvenidos a la posada: La Mula Escarlata", al entrar, había bastante gente, bebiendo, comiendo, tocando instrumentos, bailando, era un ambiente de taberna.  
Pidieron 2 cuartos, uno para los chicos y otro para las chicas. Y luego de todo lo que había pasado, por fin pudieron descansar, todos... exceptuando a Mal, que nuevamente era una de esas noches

Mal se encontraba una vez más en aquel lugar oscuro, pero esta vez estaba corriendo o más bien huyendo, detrás de ella... Evílica

-¡VAMOS MAL! ¡DEJAME DARTE EL GOLPE FINAL!- Le gritaba Evílica siguiéndola, con espada en mano

Mal seguía corriendo, pero cuando voltea a ver sus manos, se da cuenta de que estaban completamente negras, al igual que todo su cuerpo por el veneno de la Dalinda Negra. La desesperación la inundaba

Vika se encontraba en su cama, pero en ese momento despertó, se dio cuenta que ya había amanecido pues la luz del sol atravesaba las cortinas. En eso escucha unos quejidos, se sienta, y ve a Evie también despierta y sentada pero con Mal acostada junto a ella, Evie la estaba acariciando, pues se encontraba temblando mientras aún seguía dormida... atrapada en esa pesadilla  
Y justo antes de que Vika pueda comentar algo al respecto…

-Es otra de esas noches...- Le dijo Evie, con una cara de impotencia -Otra de esas noches con pesadillas...- 

-¿Por qué no la has despertando? Debe estar sufriendo...- Le dice Vika

-Porque aun que me duela verla así... debo dejarla, debo dejar que ella sola lo supere, confío en Mal, sé que algún día ganara esa batalla...-

Vika se le queda viendo sorprendida  
Luego de un rato, Mal finalmente despierta, y se sienta acariciándose la cabeza

-Mal... ¿Estás bien?- Le pregunta Evie

-He tenido mejores noches- Le dice con sonrisa nerviosa

Pero de pronto... ¡Unos fuertes golpes se escuchan en la puerta!

-¡HEY! ¡ABRAN LA PUERTA!- Gritaban unas voces varoniles, mientras continuaban azotándola fuertemente -¡ABRANLA!-

Las 3 quedaron en shock, sorprendidas pues no sabían que estaba pasando, Vika rápidamente se para y va corriendo hacia la puerta, pero justo cuando se pone frente a ella, la puerta se abre bruscamente gracias a una patada, impactándola y aventándola al piso

-¡VIKAAAAAAA!- Gritan Mal y Evie al mismo tiempo

-¡AHI ESTA! ¡ES ELLA!- Dijo un hombre que había entrado al cuarto mientras apuntaba hacia Mal

Al instante otros 4 sujetos también entran al cuarto

-¡LA HIJA DE HADES Y MALÉFICA! ¡DETENGANLA!- 

Evie y Mal se quedan en shock, pues al parecer, los habían descubierto

Continuará...


	8. Dupenbell Parte 1

-¡LA HIJA DE HADES Y MALÉFICA! ¡DETENGANLA!- 

En ese momento Evie corre y se interpone entre Mal y ellos

-¡NO! ¡ESPEREN! ¡ES UN ERROR! ¡TIENEN QUE CREE...- Pero es interrumpida por uno de ellos quien va hacia ella y la empuja bruscamente azotándola contra una mesa de madera, rompiéndola

-¡EVIE!- Grita Mal mientras intenta ir hacia ella

Pero nuevamente los sujetos son más rápidos y llegan a Mal, la agarran de los brazos y la estrellan contra la pared

-¡Nnnngghh!- Se queja Mal por el impacto

-¡LA TENEMOS! ¡ATENLA!- Exclama uno de ellos

-¡NOS HAREMOS MUY RICOS CUANDO RECIBAMOS LA RECOMPENZA OFRECIDA POR LA D.E.R.V!- Exclamó otro de los sujetos

En ese momento Mal se pone furiosa, sus ojos comienzan a brillar y con una onda de magia los saca volando, derribándolos

-¡¿QUÉ ESTA PASANDO AQUI?!- Grita Ben quien iba entrando por la puerta junto con Carlos y Jay

-¡NOS DESCUBRIERON!- Gritó Vika, recuperándose del impacto

Ben, Carlos y Jay se acercaron rápidamente a las chicas para ayudarlas

-¡LA HIJA DE HADES Y MALÉFICA AÚN TIENE MAGIA!- Gritó uno de los sujetos sorprendido 

-¡DE TODOS MODOS LA TENEMOS ACORRALADA! ¡PIDAMOS REFUERZOS!- Gritó otro de ellos mientras salía por ayuda

De repente se escucha a más de ellos correr hacia la habitación

-¡TENEMOS QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ!- Grita Jay 

Mal al instante se da vuelta hacia la pared, pone su mano sobre ella y brillan sus ojos nuevamente. Segundos después con otra onda de magia ¡la pared de madera se destruye! creando un agujero hacia el exterior.  
Todos salen corriendo hacia el bosque, mientras que los sujetos que iban llegando también salen corriendo tras ellos

-¡Llamas ardan y bloqueen el paso a mis espaldas!- Pronuncia Mal

Una barrera de fuego aparece detrás de ellos, evitando que los individuos continúen persiguiéndolos

Justo como en Tiaradon, los chicos se alejaron lo más que pudieron, y luego de un rato, se detuvieron, nuevamente bastante agitados  
Evie y Ben se acercan a Mal preocupados para checar si se encontraba bien, por suerte, nada grave le había pasado

-¡¿Pero qué fue lo que pasó?!- Pregunta Carlos apoyado sobre sus rodillas, cansado

-Sí, ¿Por qué justo ahora y no desde que llegamos?- Añade Jay

-Chicos... creo que fue por eso- Les dijo Vika apuntando con el dedo hacia un árbol

Todos al instante voltearon a ver hacia esa dirección y en el árbol, había un cartel. Ben se acercó para desprenderlo del tronco y observarlo mejor

-Oh no...- Dijo Ben mientras lo alzaba frente a todos mostrándolo

-"Se busca, Mal Igna Maléfica, viva, recompensa... ¡UN MILLON DE MONEDAS DE ORO!"- Leyó Carlos bastante impactado al igual que todos los demás

-Debieron haber repartido los carteles esta mañana y la reconocieron al instante- Les dijo Ben

-Joder...- Dijo Jay consternado

-Esperen, también dice "Firmado por... la D.E.R.V"- Añade Vika -Esto es muy malo...-

-¿D.E.R.V? ¿Qué es eso?- Pregunta Carlos confundido

-"Defensas Especiales del Reino contra Villanos"- Le responde Ben, suspira y añade -Son los encargados de detener a los villanos y llevarlos a las islas... Ellos capturaron a sus padres-

Mal, Evie, Carlos y Jay se quedaron boquiabiertos

-Y ahora van tras Mal... otro motivo más por el que preocuparnos- Dice Vika

-¡Maldición!- Grita Jay, mientras todos los demás ponían cara de impotencia

Los chicos estaban bastante alterados por la noticia, no podían creerlo, el mundo entero estaba en su contra.   
Luego de un rato se tranquilizaron un poco y continuaron con la charla

-Y ahora, ¿Cuál es plan?- Pregunta Vika  
Ben voltea a ver a Carlos, este le asiente y de su chaqueta saca un papel doblado, para después entregárselo a Ben

-Justo antes del alboroto, Carlos consiguió un mapa- Les decia Ben mientras lo desdoblaba- Aquí está la posada, y por la dirección hacia la que corrimos, debemos estar por aquí. Caminando un poco más al norte se encuentra este pueblo, Dupenbell. Iremos por provisiones y los vendajes de Mal-

-¿Qué haremos sí reconocen a Mal nuevamente?- Pregunta Jay

-Podemos entrar yo y Vika rápidamente, ustedes espérennos con Mal fuera del pueblo- Les dice Evie

Todos asiente, y se ponen en marcha  
El pueblo no estaba muy lejos, luego de un rato caminando, llegaron. Justo como lo planearon, Mal, Carlos, Jay y Ben se quedaron esperando a las afueras del pueblo, mientras que Evie y Vika entraron, explorando las calles en busca de algún mercado

-¡Mira! ¡Por ahí!- Gritó Evie señalando unos puestos con todo tipo de mercancía

Ambas se acercaron y comenzaron a agarrar todo lo que necesitaban, pero en medio del acto, escucharon la conversación de unas personas

-Escuché que la D.E.R.V. se dirige a una posada no muy lejos de aquí-

-¿Qué? ¿Y ahora qué pasó?- 

-Mal Igna Maléfica, se reportó su avistamiento en ese lugar, pero huyó, la D.E.R.V revisará la zona para intentar localizarla-

Evie y Mal se voltearon a ver las caras, pues sabían que eso solo significaba malas noticias  
Terminaron de comprar y se pusieron en marcha rápidamente  
-¡Sera mejor alejarnos de aquí lo más rápido que podamos!- Le dijo Evie mientras corría

-¡Si! ¡En cualquier momento podrían aparecer para inspeccionar el lugar!- Le responde Vika también corriendo

Sin embargo, en ese momento ¡Se escuchó una explosión! Ambas voltearon espantadas y a unos metros de ellas, la entrada de una tienda estaba destruida. La gente comenzó a gritar y salir corriendo.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó?!- Gritó Evie

De repente, el lugar se comenzó a cubrir de neblina. Evie y Vika ya no podían ver a lo lejos, pero justo enfrente de ellas, de la neblina sale un hombre, ya adulto, con un conjunto de bandido

-¡Oh si! ¡Otro pueblo al que saquear!- Gritó

Se trataba de un hechicero pues de una mano, salían llamas mientras que de la otra, agua. Dominando ambos elementos. Hasta que nota la presencia de ambas chicas

-¡Que tal señoritas! ¿Quién se creen que son ustedes y por qué no han salido corriendo aún?- Les pregunta

Evie y Vika se quedaron sorprendidas, sin poder decir o hacer algo al respecto.

Mientras tanto con Mal y compañía...

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!- Gritó Carlos que junto con los demás, observaban el pueblo desde afuera

-¡Sonó como una explosión!- Gritó Jay -¡Pero también se ve una neblina!

-¡Evie y Vika podrían estar en problemas!- Exclamó Ben -Mal, quédate aquí, nosotros ire...- Pero justo antes de que termine, Mal arrancó a correr

-¡MAL! ¡ESPERA!- Le grito Ben mientras que junto Carlos y Jay, salieron corriendo tras ella

Ya en el pueblo, se acercaron al área donde estaba la neblina, adentrándose en ella. No había nadie, al parecer todos habían huido.

-¡EVIEEEE! ¡VIKAAAA!- Gritaban los 4, buscándolas

-Vaya, vaya, vaya... ¡Pero si son otros entrometidos!- Dijo el sujeto, saliendo de la neblina apareciendo frente a ellos

-¡¿Eh?!- Dijo Carlos sorprendido al verlo

-¡¿Quién eres tú y qué hiciste con Evie y Vika?!- Le grita Mal

-¡Oh! ¿Hablas de las 2 señoritas de hace unos minutos? Si bueno... intente de deshacerme de ellas, pero aun que odie admitirlo las he perdido de vista...- Le contesta

Mal se le quedó viendo furiosa, y luego de unos segundos les dice

-Chicos, vayan a buscarlas... yo me encargare de este sujeto-

-¡NO! ¡ESPERA!- Le dijo Ben sosteniéndola de un brazo

-¡En ese estado no puedes pelear!- Exclama Jay

-¡No podemos dejarlo libre y permitir que siga destruyendo más pueblos!- Les contesta Mal

-¡Pero...!- Intenta decirle Ben

-Confíen en mí, estaré bien- Le dice con una sonrisa en el rostro

Los 3 se le quedan viendo preocupados, Ben suspira y con una sonrisa le dice

-No hay forma de detenerte cuando se trata de un enemigo ¿Cierto? Pero Mal, pase lo que pase, recuerda, debes proteger tu estómago, no permitas un impacto-

Mal le asiente, los chicos se dan la vuelta y se marchan

-¡SUERTE MAL!- Le grita Carlos mientras se va corriendo con los chicos

-Un segundo...- Dijo el individuo- ¿Mal? ¡¿Mal?! ¿¡Tú eres la famosa Mal Igna Maléfica?! ¡Pero claro! ¡Cómo no lo note antes! ¡Eres idéntica a la del cartel!-

Mal solo se le quedaba viendo

-¡Este sí que es mi día de suerte! Me presento, soy Darren "El mago bicontrol" y algún día seré un villano tan reconocido como los de cuentos de hadas. ¿Pero sabes algo? Cuando acabe contigo, lo lograré, ¡Seré el famoso villano que venció a la descendiente de Hades y Maléfica!- Le dijo mientras ambos puños se prendieron de su respectivo elemento -Así que veamos de que es lo que estas hecha niñita-

Continuará...


	9. Dupenbell Parte 2

Los chicos se encontraban revisando las calles del pueblo en busca de Evie y Vika

-Ben, ¿Crees que fue una buena idea permitir que Mal luche?- Le pregunta Carlos

-La conoces bien, sabes que no hubiéramos podido detenerla aun que quisiéramos. Además, creo que Evie será alguien más peligrosa cuando se entere de esto- Le contesta con una risa nerviosa

Mientras tanto con Mal, la batalla ya había comenzado. Ambos se atacaban ferozmente con sus respectivas habilidades.  
Darren era muy agresivo, no dudaba en tirar puñetazos en todo momento. Mal en cambio se mantenía defendiéndose con paredes de magia. En una de esas Mal logra contraatacarlo mandándolo unos metros lejos, el mago cae parado pero mientras intenta recuperar el equilibrio, Mal usa su magia haciendo que el piso se hunda en uno de sus pies, atrapándolo, Mal va hacia el para impactarlo con un puñetazo cargado de magia, pero antes del golpe, Darren reacciona, dándole un puñetazo de fuego al piso, rompiéndolo y liberándolo, saltando, haciendo que Mal le dé el golpe al aire, Darren cae a espaldas de Mal, y va hacia ella pero Mal se gira, y comienza a defenderse de cada puñetazo que recibe  
Darren da un salto hacia atrás alejándose de ella.

-¿Qué pasa chica prodigio? ¿No piensas hacer otra cosa más que defenderte?- Le dice el mago 

No era algo que Mal quería, pero sabía que no podía ser tan agresiva gracias a su herida, que limita su movilidad

Por otro lado, con los chicos

-¡Evieee! ¡Vikaaa!- Gritaban mientras seguían buscándolas

-¡Chicos! ¡Por aquí!- Se escuchó

Los chicos voltearon y vieron a Evie corriendo hacia ellos junto con Vika

-¡Chicas! ¡¿Dónde estaban?! ¡¿Qué pasó?!- Exclamo Carlos feliz por encontrarlas

-Un mago, comenzó a atacar el pueblo, la gente se alteró y huyo, íbamos a hacer lo mismo, pero nos encontró y trato de herirnos, si no hubiera sido por la niebla no hubiéramos podido escapar- Les cuenta Evie

-Estábamos perdidas, gracias a sus gritos fue que los encontramos- Añadió Vika

-¡Pero escuchen! Ya que finalmente los encontramos, tenemos noticias importantes, es la D.E.R.V, escuchamos que fueron a registrar la posada, y en cualquier momento podrían inspeccionar las demás zonas como este pueblo. ¡Regresemos con Mal y salgamos de aquí!- Les dice Evie alterada

Los chicos se pusieron nerviosos

-Emh... bueno sombre eso...- Dice Jay, acariciándose la cabeza, con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Mal está luchando contra ese mago en estos momentos- Dice Carlos, mientras que Ben y Jay ponen cara de sorpresa graciosa por la forma tan directa de decirlo

Evie pone cara de enojo graciosa y luego de unos segundos, grita...

-¡¿QUE MAL ESTA QUEEEEE?!-

Regresando con Mal...

-Me estoy empezando a hartar de todo esto, ¿Qué te parece si lo hacemos más interesante?- Le dice Darren

Mal no sabía a qué se refería, pero en ese momento, el mago intensifica su magia, haciendo que salga más llamas y más agua de sus brazos, acto seguido junta los puños, y al chocar ambos elementos, estos reaccionan y comienzan a sacar mucho pero mucho vapor, convirtiéndose en neblina  
Había mucha más niebla de lo normal, Mal ya no podía ver nada más haya de unos 4 metros de distancia y en eso... ¡Alcanza a ver como una bola de fuego aparece entre la niebla yendo directo hacia ella!, Mal reacciona y la esquiva, pero en eso aparece otra más y otra más, hasta que en una de esas sintió como su herida comenzó a dolerle por los movimientos rápidos y bruscos que hacia al evadir. Volvió a intentar esquivar otra, pero el dolor la hizo lenta y no pudo evadirla, recibiendo todo el impacto. Mal salió disparada hasta caer el suelo derribada

-¿En serio esto es todo lo que puede hacer la famosa hija de Hades y Maléfica?- Dijo Darren mientras salía de la niebla para acercarse a Mal que aún se encontraba en el suelo

Mal no podía levantarse, estaba debilitada gracias al impacto, que intensifico el dolor de su herida

-Esperaba más, pero sabes que, mejor para mí, victoria fácil, fama y éxito fácil- 

Darren se agacha junto a Mal y coloca una mano sobre su rostro. De ella comenzó a salir abundante agua. Mal no tenía la fuerza suficiente para apartarlo, pues su herida le seguía doliendo. 

-No te culpo por no haber usado tu fuego azul, mi agua control lo hubiera extinguido- Dijo el mago para luego pegar una risa -Ahora se buena niña y muere-

Los segundos pasaban y Mal comenzaba a ahogarse, intentaba apartarlo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, pero todo era en vano. Un minuto y medio después los brazos de Mal cayeron, ya no iba a resistir por más tiempo  
Pero de pronto, Darren siente como algo lo impacta fuertemente que lo lanza varios metros lejos. Mal libre por fin, comienza a respirar y toser fuertemente

-¡Mal! ¿Estás bien?- Grita una voz 

Mal abre los ojos y ve a Vika  
-Vi... Vika... ¿Cómo... hi..ciste eso?- Titubeaba Mal pues apenas se estaba recuperando

-Te dije que tenía aún un poco de magia, lo suficiente para salvarte- Le dice con una sonrisa

Mal le sonríe de vuelta y le asiente agradeciéndole. Vika la ayuda a ponerse de pie

-Yo... fui descuidada... - Le dice Mal con una cara de impotencia pues había fallado

-Mal, no le hagas caso a ese imbécil, tu fuego... es más potente de lo que crees- Le dijo con una sonrisa

Mal se le quedo viendo sorprendida y luego de unos segundos, se adentra en la neblina hacia la dirección por donde salió volando Darren, al llegar lo encuentra recuperándose

-¡IDIOTAS!- Grita Darren furioso

-Lo siento, pero debo acabar con esto de una buena vez- Le dice Mal con mucha tranquilidad

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿ACASO TE ESTAS BURLANDO DE MI?! ¡YO SOY QUIEN ACABARA CONTIGO CON UN GOLPE FINAL!- Le grita nuevamente aún más furioso

El mago intensifico nuevamente su magia, y un puño de agua el doble de su tamaño se formó en su brazo derecho

-¡NO HAY NADA QUE PUEDAS HACER CONTRA ESTO SEÑORITA BRASAS AZULES!- 

Ambos comienzan a correr hacia ellos. Al acercarse Darren tira el puñetazo, Mal hace lo mismo con un puño envuelto en magia verde  
Al impactar, ambos quedan chochando los puños. No obstante... el puño de agua se comenzó a evaporar y del puño de Mal, fuego azul comenzó a prenderse

-¿PERO QUÉ?!- Grito el mago sin poder creerlo

El fuego azul es tan potente que esa cantidad de agua no era lo suficiente para extinguirlo. Mal intensifica las llamas hasta que el puño de agua ¡Desaparece por completo!, Mal con el impulso que ya tenía, le gana a Darren en fuerza y logra terminar de dar el puñetazo, mandándolo a volar para impactarlo a una bodega de madera, destruyéndola por completo

Era el fin, Darren había sido abatido pues ya no pudo levantarse de nuevo. La neblina comenzó a desaparecer poco a poco, al fin ya se podía ver claramente por todo el pueblo

-¡Hey! ¡La neblina desapareció!- Gritó Carlos 

-Eso significa que...- Dijo Jay

-¡Mal venció al mago!- Grita Evie

-¡Miren! ¡Por ahí!- Les dijo Ben señalando a Mal, quien se encontraba a unos metros lejos

Los chicos comenzaron a correr hacia ella sin embargo... unos gritos se escucharon...

-¡MIREN TODOS! ¡FUÉ ELLA!- 

-¡ES MAL IGNA MALÉFICA! ¡CUIDADO!-

Los chicos se detuvieron pues no sabían que estaba pasando.   
Se trataba de la gente del pueblo, que vieron a Mal cuando la neblina desapareció y la reconocieron al instante

-¡ELLA FUÉ QUIEN NOS ATACO!-

-¡ES UN MOSNTRUO!-  
-¡MIREN Y TAMBIEN ESTA EL REY BEN! ¡DEBE DERROTARLA NUEVAMENTE ANTES DE QUE ACABEMOS COMO AURADON!

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NOOO!- Gritó Ben

-¡MAL NO LO HIZO!- Gritó también Evie

-¡ESTA GENTE ESTA LOCA!- Gritó Vika

-¡OH NO! ¡LOS A HECHIZADO! ¡AHORA TODA LA GENTE DE AURADON ESTA DE SU LADO!-

Mal se encontraba parada, viendo como toda la gente del pueblo la observaba con desprecio, miedo, ira, coraje. Algunos salían corriendo, otros la seguían insultando

-¡¿CÓMO SE ATREVEN A JUZGAR SIN SABER QUE PASÓ EXACTAMENTE?!- Grita Jay furioso

-¡MAL NOS SALVO A TODOS! ¡NO ES UN MONSTRUO!- Gritó también Carlos

-Chicos- Dijo Mal, los 5 voltearon a verla al instante -Esta bien, solo ignórenlos- Les dijo con una sonrisa

-¡PERO MAL!- Grito Evie con impotencia

-Tranquilos, no es su cu...- Mal no pudo terminar la frase, pues sintió algo en su cuello, algo parecido a un piquete

Y comenzó a perder el equilibrio...

-¡¿Mal?!- Exclamó Ben al darse cuenta 

Hasta que Mal cae al suelo desmayada

-¡MAAAAAAAAAAL!- Gritaron los 5

Pero justo antes de que puedan acercarse a ella, apareció una persona del techo de una casa que con un potente saltó, aterrizo junto a Mal  
¡Era una mujer! Cabello recogido en coleta, uniformada, con un cuerpo bastante entrenado y con una radio a la derecha de su pecho del cual oprimió un botón y dijo…

-Aquí la Teniente Mozz reportándose desde Dupenbell, e localizado y capturado a Mal Igna Maléfica, repito, e localizado y capturado a Mal Igna Maléfica, cambio- 

Continuará...


	10. Visitas Sorpresas

-Aquí la Teniente Mozz reportándose desde Dupenbell, e localizado y capturado a Mal Igna Maléfica, repito, e localizado y capturado a Mal Igna Maléfica, cambio-

Acto seguido, se agacha, coloca a Mal bocabajo, agarra sus brazos y los pone detrás de ella mientras saca unas esposas, pero antes de que se las pueda colocar...

-¡DETENTEEEEEEEEEE!- Grita Ben ¡Que llega derribándola con una tacleada!

-¡¡¡HEY!!!- Grita furiosa mientras cae al suelo junto con el

Pero esta se pone de pie rápidamente, agarra a Ben por la ropa y la de un puñetazo en toda la cara, tirándolo al suelo. Esta vuelve a acercarse a Mal, pero antes de hacerle algo, llega Jay intentando darle un puñetazo, la mujer en lugar de esquivarlo, lo detiene con su mano para después darle un rodillazo en el estómago, Carlos también llego corriendo con otro puñetazo listo, pero esta reacciona, se agacha, extiende la pierna y da un giro, golpeando los pies de Carlos y derribándolo

-¡IMBÉCILES! ¡¿QUÉ CREEN QUE HACEN?!- Les grita histérica

La Teniente intenta ir nuevamente hacia Mal pero Ben, Jay y Carlos se lanzan una vez más contra ella. Carlos la aprensa por la espalda mientras que Jay y Ben la sujetan de los brazos fuertemente. Los 4 comienzan a forcejear. Ella era más rápida, fuerte, ágil, con mejores reflejos, pero incluso para alguien así de entrenada era difícil contra 3 al mismo tiempo

-¡MAAAAL!- Grito Evie que junto con Vika se acercaron a ella -¡MAL DESPIERTA!-

-¡Evie mira!- Le dijo Vika señalando el cuello de Mal

Los chicos seguían forcejeando con la Teniente, hasta que Jay le arrebata las esposas que traía y rápidamente se la coloca en una mano, los chicos con todas sus fuerzas la comenzaron a arrastrar hacia una reja, al acercarse lo suficiente pasaron ambos de sus brazos por los barrotes, para después colocar la otra esposa en su otra mano. Finalmente la sueltan, dejándola con los brazos tras la espalda atrapada en la reja

-Eres de la D.E.R.V ¿Cierto?- Le pregunta Ben

La Teniente Mozz lo observa y luego de unos segundos le dice

-Sí, y tienen mucha suerte que he venido sola, me dirigía hacia la "La Mula Escarlata" en busca de la chica, pero por el escándalo provocado en este lugar decidí venir a ver que estaba pasando, no creí encontrármela, pero quiero que sepan… ¡QUE REGRESARÉ POR ELLA! ¡YO DEBO SER QUIEN META A LA HIJA DE HADES Y MALÉFICA EN UNA ISLA! ¡¿ME ESCUCHARON?! ¡NO DESCANSARE HASTA CAPTURARLA!-

-¡Y NOSOTROS NO PERMITIREMOS QUE ESO PASE!- Le grita Jay

-¡IDIOTAS! ¡REVELARSE CONTRA LA LEY ES UN CRIMEN! ¡USTEDES TAMBIEN SERAN ARRESTADOS!- Les responde

Pero antes de que alguien más pueda decir algo, la radio de la Teniente suena

-Copiado, estamos en camino-

-¡Debemos irnos!- Grita Carlos

Los 3 regresan con las chicas, Ben coloca a Mal en su espalda y por tercera vez, huyen, adentrándose en el bosque para alejarse lo máximo posible

Mal comienza a abrir los ojos, pero lo único que distingue son siluetas borrosas que se van aclarando poco a poco, hasta que logra ver a los chicos observarla preocupados

-¡Mal! ¡Por fin despertaste!- Le dICE Evie

Mal se encontraba recostada en los brazos de Ben, en medio del bosque, los chicos se habia detenido a descansar evidentemente.

-¿Qué... qué fue lo que pasó...?- Pregunta Mal débilmente

-Esto, esto pasó- Dijo Vika mientras alzaba su mano para mostrarle una especie de dardo -Un miembro de la D.E.R.V apareció, te lanzó un tranquilizante e iba a capturarte-

-Por suerte los chicos lograron detenerla- Comenta Evie

-No fue nada fácil y era solo uno de ellos... -Dice Ben frustrado

Luego de recuperarse un poco más, Mal se sienta... pero se queja un poco, pues la herida le seguía doliendo por el esfuerzo hecho anteriormente

-¡Mal! Tómalo con calma, necesitas descansar un poco más, hiciste demasiado esfuerzo- Le dice Ben

-Eso me recuerda...- Dijo Evie, de ella empezó a salir fuego junto con una cara de enfado graciosa, mientras que todos los demás comenzaban a paniquearse

Evie agarra una de las mejillas de Mal y mientras la agita bruscamente le dice...

-¡EXACTAMENTE QUIÉN TE DIO PERMISO PARA SALIR A LUCHAR!-

Los chicos al instante se giran y comienzan a silbar, evitando el contacto visual con Evie  
-¡CREEN QUE NO SÉ QUE FUE GRACIAS A QUE USTEDES LA DEJARON!- Seguía gritando Evie regañándolos a todos

Mientras tanto, Vika no dejaba de reírse por tan graciosa escena

Luego de un rato de risas y descanso...

-Es evidente chicos, no podemos seguir así... no importa a donde vayamos, Mal está en la mira de todos-

-Villanos, la D.E.R.V., incluso los mismos ciudadanos, es demasiado…- Dijo Vika

-En cualquier momento podemos recibir otro ataque, pero sin nuestras armas...- Dice Jay

-...Mal tiene que luchar y esa es la peor parte- Le completa Evie

-¿Entonces qué es lo que debemos hacer?- Pregunta Carlos

-Sé que nos ha costado mucho llegar hasta este punto, pero no podemos arriesgarnos más, debemos regresar a Au...-

Pero Ben fué interrumpido

-¡POR AQUÍ!- ???

En ese mismo instante... ¡Aparecieron 5 individuos! que fueron directo por Vika, Evie, Carlos, Jay y Ben, en donde cada quien agarro a uno ¡Aprensándolo!

-¡HEY! ¡SUELTENME!- Gritaba Ben quien junto con los demás comenzaron a forcejear con los sujetos

-¡¿QUIÉNES SON USTEDES?! ¡ARGH!- Seguían forcejeando

Los sujetos eran uniformados... sin embargo, su uniforme no era como el de la teniente anteriormente vista, si no, un uniforme más de guardia

-¡BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Gritó Mal furiosa mientras sus ojos comenzaban a brillar y de sus manos irradiaba magia -¡SUELTENLOS AHORA MISMO!-

Pero justo antes de que Mal pueda hacer algo al respecto, escucha como cae alguien detrás de ella, sorprendida, voltea rápidamente y lo que ve la deja en shock al igual que todos

-¡TUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!- Grita Ben fuertemente con mucha ira

El individuo con una fria mirada, les dice...

-Inclínense ante su Rey-

Y en efecto... Altor se econtraba frente a ellos. Los guardias al instante, agacharon a los chicos. No obstante, Mal reacciona e intenta usar magia... pero antes de que eso pase...

-E DICHO... ¡¡¡QUE TE INCLINES ANTE TU REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!!!- Gritó Altor fuertemente

Que acto seguido, desenvaina su enorme espada. Mal en ese momento intenta retroceder, pero cae y observa desde el suelo como Altor la alza sobre ella y en cuestión de segundos ¡La blande! enterrándola... por suerte no sobre Mal si no en la tierra ¡A tan solo unos milímetros al lado de ella! Cortándole unos cabellos

Todos quedan tan en shock por lo que acababa de pasar, que no pudieron ni siquiera gritar o reaccionar por lo rápido que fue

-No puedo creerlo... en serio tu... ¿Eres Mal Igna Maléfica?- Pregunto el Rey -Dime... ¿Cuántos años tienes?-  
Pero Mal no contestaba...

-¡DIJE CUÁNTOS AÑOS TIENES!- Volvió a preguntar el Rey Altor con un tono más agresivo

Mal seguía sin contestar... solo se limitaba a verlo con una cara de pánico

-¡DIECISIETE! ¡TIENE DIECISIETE!- Responde Ben por ella, desesperado

El Rey Altor pega una risa enorme

-Esto sí que es una sorpresa...- Dice Altor burlonamente

-¡BAASTAARDOOO!- Grita Jay

-¡TODO ESTO ES POR TU CULPAAAA!- Grita Carlos

-¡¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE?! ¡NUNCA EN NUESTRAS VIDAS TE HABIAMOS VISTO ANTES!- Grita también Evie

Estaban alterados, aún aprensados por los guardias, gritando con mucha impotencia, furiosos, desesperados, sentían mucha rabia en esos momentos hasta que...

-¡Oh! Pero si es un placer volver a escuchar gritar a todos desesperadamente!- ???

Todos al instante quedaron confundidos, no sabían de quién podría provenir esa voz

-¡Es cierto! ¡Es cierto! ¡Nunca nos hemos conocido de esta manera! ¿Qué les parece algo como esto?- Volvió a decir la voz

Acto seguido... el graznido de un cuervo se escucha. La cara de todos cambia al instante... y de entre los árboles, salió exactamente lo que creían...

-¡Qué tal a todos!- Dijo Qrowley burlonamente mientras se posaba sobre el hombro de Altor

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- Grito Ben fuertemente

Todos quedaron completamente petrificados, no lo podían creer

-Pe... pero... como es posible...- Titubeó Evie

-Creímos que cuando Mal venció a Evílica... habías desaparecido- Comenta Carlos

-¡TU ESTAS DETRAS DE TODO ESTOOOOO! ¡MALDITOOOOO!- Grito Jay con mucha ira

-Puede ser... no lo sé... bueno... ¡La verdad es que si!- Dice Qrowley para después tirar una carcajada burlándose de ellos

-¡¿VENGANZA?! ¡¿ACASO ESO ES LO QUE BUSCAS?! ¡¿POR ESO CALUMNIASTE A MAL?!- Le exclamó Ben

-Oh pequeños tontos... ustedes no tienen idea de absolutamente nada- Les contesta -¿Venganza? Por favor... yo busco algo más allá de una simple venganza. Tengo preparados muchos planes-

Después de eso, Qrowley agita las alas y vuela hacia Mal, aterriza en su hombro y le dice

-¡Hola Malsi! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Cómo has estado? Evílica te dejo un buen regalito en el estómago ¿No es asi?-

-¡ALEJATE DE ELLAAAAAA!- Grita Evie

-¡MALNACIDOOOO!- Grita Carlos

Qrowley los ignora por completo y sigue hablando...

-¡No creas que me había olvidado de ti! Por supuesto que estás dentro de mis planes, aunque por ahora... aún no es el momento. Pero créeme que cuando todo esté listo, seremos inevitables... y no habrá nada que tu fuego azul pueda hacer para detenernos-

-¡MAAAAL! ¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?! ¡DEFIENDETEEEEEEEE!- Le grita Ben desesperado

-¡LUCHA MAAAAAL!- Exclamó Jay

Todos comenzaron a gritarle, pero Mal sin embargo, también parecía ignorarlos... ella seguía con la misma cara de pánico, por alguna razón... estaba completamente aterrada, sus piernas no dejaban de temblar, solo se encontraba en el suelo... petrificada

Altor se le quedo viendo, y confundido le dice a Qrowley

-¿Esta es la tal hija de Hades y Maléfica que nos vencería hasta con los ojos cerrados?-

Qrowley vuela nuevamente hacia el hombro de Altor y dice

-¿Qué pasa Malsi? ¿Dónde está la chiquilla dragón mitad dios salvadora de Auradon?-

-En ese caso... ¡Para que esperar! ¡Hay que llevárnosla ahora!- Comenta Altor mientras desentierra la espada del piso

Acto seguido, extiende su brazo y va acercándose a Mal para tomarla  
Pero Mal, aún paniqueada... ¡Reacciona! y ella también alza su brazo apuntando hacia Altor y Qrowley mientras grita  
-¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!-

De su palma, sale una ráfaga de magia tan pero tan increíblemente potente, que deja a todos completamente deslumbrados. Hasta que después de unos segundos... Los chicos abren los ojos  
Ya no había absolutamente nadie más que ellos y Mal... que aún seguía en el suelo

-¡MAAAAL!- Grita Evie y corre a abrazarla, llorando fuertemente

Mal mientras tanto, solo estaba paralizada, viendo al vacío...  
Los demás chicos también se acercan... con una cara de shock... no podían creer todo lo que acababa de pasar, Ben de igual forma abrazó a Mal y por las mejillas de él y todos comenzaron a escurrir lágrimas

-¿Qui.. qui.. quién era ese pájaro?- Pregunta Vika titubeante

-Fue parte de todo lo que pasó con Evílica... un enemigo del cual nos descuidamos...- Le responde Jay

-Pero Mal... ¿Qué fue lo que t..- Intento decir Carlos

Sin embargo, fue interrumpido por Ben, quien alzó su brazo sobre el pecho de Carlos y movió la cabeza de lado a lado, negando

Lo feo ya había pasado, pero sin duda los dejo muy devastados... peor de lo que ya estaban

Un enorme rato pasó, todos ya estaban más tranquilos y por suerte... Mal ya había reaccionado

-Discúlpenme, no se… que fue lo que m…- Les decía Mal pero fue interrumpida

-Mal basta, olvídate de eso- Le dijo Evie  
-Sí, lo único que importa es que no pasó nada más allá- Añade Vika  
Pero justo en ese momento, se escuchan hojas secas crujir, eran pasos... ¡Alguien estaba cerca!

-¡NOOOOOO! ¡HAN VUELTO!- Grita Ben desesperado

Todos en ese momento se paniquean enormemente, esperando por sea lo que sea que esté a punto de llegar, hasta que finalmente aparece y...

-¡CHICOS! ¡LOS ENCONTRÉ!- ???

-¡¡¡UMA!!!- Exclaman todos fuertemente

Y justo en ese momento... ¡Lonnie, Jane, Harry, Gil y Doug salieron de entre los árboles!

Continuará...


	11. La planificación perfecta

En el castillo de Kingshedon, Altor y Qrowley iban llegando, pero no lucían muy bien, Qrowley aleteaba con dificultad y Altor tenía la ropa desgastada junto con rasguños  
Hasta que finalmente entraron a su habitación, en la parte más alta del castillo

-ERES... UN... GRANDISIMO... ¡¡¡IMBEEEEEEEEEEEEECIL!!!- Le grita Qrowley a Altor furioso -¡TE DIJE CLARAMENTE QUE AÚN NO PODIAMOS IR POR ELLA!-

-Lo sé... pero sabes algo... ¡TODO A VALIDO COMPLETAMENTE LA PENA! ¡DEFINITIVAMENTE YA LA DESEO!- Grita Altor emocionado

Qrowley suspira y le dice

-Idiota... tenemos mucha suerte de que la chica no haya estado en sus cinco sentidos o nosotros ya hubiéramos sido historia. Es por esto mismo que debemos ser pacientes hasta que todo esté listo-

-¡Ugh! Es demasiado molesto- Se queja Altor -Por otro lado, no me habías dicho antes que era tan solo una niña, pero sabes algo, no me importa, la boda se hará, lo demás... puede esperar- Termina de decir Altor para luego reírse fuertemente

Qrowley rueda sus ojos en señal de fastidio

-Si, como sea- Le dice -Solo apégate al plan, ya tengo suficiente con los molestos de la D.E.R.V para que tu también vengas a complicar más las cosas. Esos imbéciles tratando de actuar por su cuenta…-

Pero en eso, una voz se escucha 

-¿Y qué te parecería si desaparezco esa preocupación de tu cabeza tan fácil y rápido como chasquear los dedos?- ???  
Qrowley y Altor voltean para ver al individuo. 

-Ah... Thomas Boldor ¿No es así?, es un placer finalmente hablar cara a cara con usted- Le dice Qrowley -Suena bastante interesante su propuesta... pero dígame, ¿Por qué no lo veo tan sorprendido por todo lo que acaba de escuchar? Déjeme adivinar, ya estaba al tanto de todo esto ¿No es así?-

-Con quien crees que estás hablando mi amigo, por supuesto que sí, espiarlos no fue nada difícil y más con lo escandaloso que es este idiota- Le contesta Lord Boldor -¿Qué dices? ¿Me dejaras unirme? Estoy más preparado de lo que crees...-

Qrowley sonríe y voltea a ver a Altor

-Hagan lo que quieran, no me importa una mierda- Comenta Altor -Lo único que estaré esperando es que me entregues a la chica-

-Pues creo que es un trato... Lord Boldor- Dice Qrowley a Lord Boldor mientras se miran sonrientes

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Regresando con los chicos...

-¡¡¡UMA!!!- Exclaman todos fuertemente

Y justo en ese momento... ¡Lonnie, Jane, Harry, Gil y Doug salieron de entre los árboles!

Una sonrisa de felicidad enorme se formó en el rostro de todos. Evie, Jay y Carlos fueron corriendo a abrazar fuertemente a sus respectivas parejas. Y después de eso...  
-¡Mal!- Exclaman Uma, Jane y Lonnie

Van hacia ella y la abrazan

-¿Cómo está tu herida? ¿Te encuentras bien?- Le preguntan

-¡Si! Muchas gracias, los chicos me han cuidado bastante- Les responde con una sonrisa

-¡No le crean!- Exclama Evie con una cara de enojo graciosa -¡Estos señoritos permitieron que tenga un enfrentamiento contra un peligroso mago!- Dice Evie mientras apunta a Carlos, Jay y Ben

-¿Que hicieron que exactamente...........?- Dice Uma mientras ella junto con Lonnie y Jane se truenan los puños con otra cara de enojo graciosa

Los chicos comienzan a temer por su vida y con mucha razón pues las chicas se lanzan por ellos dándoles una lección. Risas salen de la boca de todos, el ambiente era realmente alegre

-Vika, ¡Igual nos da gusto que estés bien! ¡Gracias por cuidar de nuestros amigos!- Le dice Gil

-¡Claro que sí! ¡No podía permitir que nada les pase!- Le dice Vika sonriente

-Decidimos venir a buscarlos después de escuchar las sucias mentiras que dijo ese Rey, sabíamos que no podíamos dejarlos solos- Dijo Loonie

-¡Hey! ¡¿Pero cómo nos encontraron?!- Pregunta Carlos muy confundido

-Gracias a esto- Dijo Doug mientras sacaba algo para mostrarles

-¡Mi espejo!- Grita Evie mientras lo toma  
-Así es, y también trajimos esto- Dijo Harry sacando objetos de una bolsa

-¡Las armas del museo!- Grita Jay

Los chicos comienzan a tomar sus armas, Jay agita la lámpara, el genio sale brindándole su fuerza, Carlos toma el reloj del conejo de Alicia obteniendo sus habilidades y Ben se equipa con su escudo y espada

-¡Chicos esto es realmente grandioso muchas gracias!- Exclama Ben

Pero en ese momento... Ben, Mal, Evie, Carlos, y Jay se quiebran y lágrimas de sus ojos comienzan a escurrir por sus mejillas. El sentimiento fue tan contagioso que los demás hicieron lo mismo y se dieron un enorme y emotivo abrazo grupal entre todos

-No saben... cuanto nos hicieron falta- Les dice Ben 

Vika solo los observaba con una sonrisa, hasta que los chicos se separan un poco para voltear a verla, Lonnie extiende su brazo hacia Vika y Ben con una sonrisa le dice...

-Vika, tu igual ya eres parte de esto-

Vika queda sorprendida por tales palabras y corre rápidamente hacia ellos para unirse al abrazo grupal...

Luego de tan emotiva escena, los chicos se tranquilizan y ahora si estaban listos para discutir lo que se venía a continuación

-Bueno capitán, ¿Qué sigue ahora?- Le dice Carlos a Ben

Todos se encontraban alrededor para escuchar atentamente

-Bien, primero que nada, probablemente de camino aquí lo hayan notado; Mal está siendo perseguida por todo el Reino- Dijo Ben

-¡Si! A cada lugar donde íbamos escuchamos como la gente planeaba un ataque para capturar a la hija de Hades y Maléfica y recibir recompensas- Comentó Uma

-Exacto, y ya se lo deben imaginar, es evidente que la reconocieron mientras viajábamos, nos metimos en muchos problemas. Fue demasiado riesgoso, por la misma razón de que no contábamos con nuestras armas, es por eso que planeábamos regresar a Auradon-

-Bueno, esa es una de las principales razones por las que partimos a buscarlos- Dice Jane -Auradon NO es seguro, en este momento la D.E.R.V. la tiene bajo custodia... esperando por el regreso de Mal-

-Están desquiciados y muy bien preparados, parece gente muy peligrosa- Comenta Harry

-De hecho... ya lidiamos con uno anteriormente- Dice Vika

-¡¿QUE?!- Exclaman todos

-Sí, y son justo como se lo imaginan. Fuimos confrontados por una de ellos que estuvo a punto de capturar a Mal. Apenas y logramos detenerla con todo y la fuerza de 3 de nosotros...- Les cuenta Ben

-Joder...- 

-Wow- 

Decían todos sorprendidos

-¡No es justo! ¡Quieren aprisionar a Mal por algo que ella no hizo!- Grita Lonnie

-Y todo por culpa de ese estúpido Rey...- Dice Gil furioso

-¡Agh! ¡Cuando lo vea voy a romperle toda la cara!- Dice Uma amenazante

-Emh de hecho... también ya lidiamos con el- Dice Carlos con una risa nerviosa

-¡¡¡¿¿¿QUEEEEEEE???!!!- Vuelven a gritar todos aún más fuerte

-¡¿Como?! ¿¡Cuándo?! ¡¿Dónde?!- Pregunta Jane

-¡¿Qué es lo que quiere?! ¡¿Por qué lo hizo?- Pregunta Uma

Todos se habían alterado bastante, pues era realmente sorprendente

-Bueno, apareció hace no mucho justo aquí... aun que esa no es la peor parte...- Ben hace una pausa, traga saliva y les dice - Junto con el también apareció... Qrowley

-¡¡¡¿¿¿QUEE... QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE???!!!-

-¡¿Qrowley?! ¡¿El cuervo de Evílica?!- Pregunta Uma sorprendida

-¡¿Pero que acaso no era producto de la magia de Evílica?!- Grita Harry

-Eso creímos, pero al parecer no pues estaba justo en frente de nuestras narices, sin embargo... esta vez estaba hablando con una voz varonil- Les dice Ben

-Espera, eso significa que alguien puede estar hablando a través de él justo como lo hacía Evílica- Comenta Doug

-Exactamente, esa es una posibilidad, no sabemos nada acerca de él- Le dice Ben  
-Pero... si él es quien esta detrás de todo esto ¿Qué es lo que quiere?- Pregunta Gil

-No tenemos ni la más mínima idea, dijo que no se trataba de venganza sino de algo más allá...- Contesta Ben

-Hay otra cosa que me causa conflicto, ahora que sabemos que Qrowley está involucrado... ¿Qué es lo que tiene que ver el Rey en todo esto? Algo debe querer el también y de alguna u otra forma se unieron- Dice Doug

-Correcto... algo están tramando y sea como sea debemos llegar al fondo de todo esto- Dice Ben -PERO ANTES, nuestra prioridad principal, es evidente, curar a Mal-

-Oh, es cierto... ¿Qué fue lo que paso con Arlín?- Pregunta Loonie

-No se encontraba en Tiaradon, pero por suerte, tenemos una pista de a donde fue- Le contesta Ben mientras saca la postal que habían encontrado y se las muestra -Myrddinwood, ese es nuestro destino-

Ben voltea a ver a Carlos, este asiente y le da el mapa

-Aquí nos encontramos ahora mismo y Myrddinwood esta aquí, en el norte- Les dice Ben

-¡Hey no estamos muy lejos! Solo faltaría atravesar este pueblo llamado Tenver- Dijo Jane

-Sí, podemos hacer una parada en ese lugar para pasar la noche y para mañana a medio día ¡Ya estaremos en Myrddinwood!- Les dice Ben -Pero eso no es todo, observen, tan solo un poco más al norte ¡Esta Kingshedon! Esa será nuestra meta final- 

-¡Perfecto! Esto es sencillo, curaremos a Mal y luego iremos a darle una lección a esos 2 que jamás olvidaran- Dijo Uma

-¡Sí!- Gritaron todos  
-Hey esperen, creo que nos estamos olvidando de algo muy importante- Dijo Harry -¿Qué pasa si vuelven a reconocer a Mal?

-¡Con nosotros armados no hay nadie que pueda intentar hacerle algo!- Contesta Jay

-No, debemos evitar llamar la atención o cualquiera podría alertar a la D.E.R.V., si eso pasa, no importan cuan armados estemos, nos superaran en número- Le dice Ben

Todos comenzaron a frustrarse en ese momento, debían pensar en algo, hasta que...

-Creo que tengo la solución perfecta- Dijo Doug

-¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¿Y cuál es?- Pregunta Carlos mientras todos voltean a ver a Doug atentamente para lo que sea que esté a punto de decir

Doug se gira hacia Mal y le dice

-Mal, transfórmate en hombre-

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!- Gritan todos

Continuara...


	12. Desapariciones

-Mal, transfórmate en hombre-

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!- Gritan todos

Mal y compañía quedaron realmente sorprendidos por lo que acababan de escuchar

-Pero Doug...- Dice Carlos

-Sé que podría tan solo cambiarse el peinado como lo hizo anteriormente con Jane y Lonnie, pero no podemos arriesgarnos. Mal debe transformarse por completo; cuerpo, cabello, voz... sospecharan mucho menos de ella si es un chico- Les explica Doug

Todos voltearon a verse las caras asintiendo y pensando en lo razonable que sonaba la idea

-¿Qué dices Mal? ¿Crees que puedes hacerlo?- Le pregunta Ben

-De hecho... Mal ya lo había hecho cuando éramos niños- Dice Evie riendo, recordando su infancia

-¡Oh es cierto! Cuando fuimos a un bar en la isla con nuestros padres, el baño de mujeres no servía y Maléfica le enseño como transformarse para entrar al de hombres- Dice Carlos mientras todos los demás reían por la graciosa anécdota 

-¿Recuerdas el hechizo Mal?- Le pregunta Jay

Mal se queda pensando un poco y luego de unos segundos le asiente

-Bien, creo que es...- Dice Mal, que se concentra un poco y pronuncia -¡Siendo mujer vine a este mundo, pero probar el siguiente genero deseo en este mismo segundo!

En ese momento, humo comenzó a salir para cubrir a Mal por completo mientras todos esperaban ansioso por el resultado y luego de unos segundos... el humo se dispersa  
Mal apareció, pero tenía otro cuerpo, con cabello negro corto y ojos azules, el atuendo también era distinto, túnica corta, pantaloncillo, botas y guantes. Una persona completamente diferente

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos, sorprendidos por la nueva apariencia de Mal, especialmente... las chicas

-¡Wooooow!- Gritan todas mientras se acercan a contemplarla mejor

-¡Mal eres demasiado apuesto!- Exclama Evie emocionada

De los ojos de las chicas no dejaban de salir corazones

-Umh chicas...- Les dijo Ben con una cara de incomodidad bastante graciosa

-¡Oh si si! ¡Lo sentimos!- Dijeron todas

¡Todos comenzaron a reír! También estaban felices porque había funcionado

-¡Quedaste excelente Mal! ¡Ahora si podremos movernos libremente!- Exclama Gil

-Mal toma esto- Le dice Vika, mientras se quita la capucha que había traído todo este tiempo y se la entrega- Por si llegas a des transformarte

¡Muy bien ahora si ya está todo listo!- Grita Jay emocionado

Ben dan un paso adelante, se gira hacia todos y les dice

-Chicos... sé que nada de esto ha sido fácil, pero juntos ya hemos superado a Evílica ¡Y juntos superaremos todo esto nuevamente!-   
Los chicos se ponen en marcha  
Mientras van caminando, en medio del bosque...

-¡Urgh me pone muy de malas ver estas cosas!- Grita Jay mientras arrancaba de los árboles los carteles de "Se busca" de Mal para después romperlos por completo

-¡Lo sé! ¡Es realmente molesto!- Contesta Carlos mientras él y todos los demás hacían lo mismo con cada cartel que encontraban

-Limpiar el nombre de Mal no será nada fácil, pero ya se nos ocurrirá algo- Dice Doug

Y luego de un rato más de caminata...

-¡Chicos miren!- Gritó Lonnie apuntando hacia enfrente -¡Es Tenver!

A lo lejos se lograba ver el pueblo, caminaron un poco más hasta que finalmente llegaron.

Ya en dicho lugar, todos se encontraban buscando un lugar para descansar, pues el sol ya se estaba ocultando. Las calles de Tenver estaban mejor cuidadas, no parecía ser un pueblo tan pobre como los anteriores

Decidieron entrar a un restaurante, estilo taberna, como el de la posada, para comer un poco. Era un lugar bastante ruidoso, pues mucha gente iba a tomar y hacer un caos  
Los chicos se sentaron en una enorme mesa y ordenaron, pero mientras esperaban por la comida, en la tele se trasmitía el canal de Kingdom News, donde decían...

-"Los reportes sobre las desapariciones de Magos y Magas por todo el reino siguen en incremento, las razones siguen siendo un misterio y hasta el momento nadie ha sido hallado aún, la D.E.R.V. ya se encuentra trabajando en el caso al mismo tiempo que buscan localizar y capturar a Mal Igna Maléfica, descendiente directa de Hades y Maléfica para trasladarla a una isla, lugar donde debe estar un villano"-

-Joder... ¿Cómo que magos y magas han estado desapareciendo?- Dice Harry intrigado

-Suena horrible, espero los encuentren pronto, sus familias deben estar muy preocupadas- Dice Jane

-Si, por lo menos eso mantiene algo ocupados a la D.E.R.V. y no se concentran totalmente en encontrar a Mal- Añade Ben

Pero de pronto, unos sujetos ya pasados de copas, se pusieron a hablar en voz alta...

-¡AH! ¡SIN DUDA DEBE SER CULPA DE ESA TAL DESCENDIENTE DE HADES Y MALÉFICA!-

-¡SI! ¡DEBE ESTAR REUNIENDO UN EJERCITO PARA ATACAR E INVADIR EL REINO ENTERO!-

Las demás personas en el restaurante los escucharon y se unieron...

-¡Oh no! ¡Alguien debe detener a ese monstruo antes de que lo haga!-

-¡Si! ¡Esperemos la D.E.R.V. de con ella pronto!-

-¿Ser trasladada a una isla? ¡Por favor! ¡Alguien como ella merece ser ejecutada!-

Todos los chicos voltearon a verlos furiosos, con mucha ira y coraje. Y en una de esas, Ben, Carlos y Jay se levantan de golpe 

-¡Chicos! ¡Basta!- Les grita Mal al instante

-Pero Mal… ¡Todos aquí hablan sin tener ni la más mínima idea de que fue lo que paso realmente!- Le dice Carlos bastante molesto

-¡Entiéndanlo! ¡No es su culpa! Lo único que hacen es confiar en la palabra de su Rey...- Les responde Mal

-Mal tiene razón chicos, guarden sus energías para cuando tengamos a Altor y Qrowley de frente- Les dice Doug

Los chicos se tranquilizaron y se sentaron nuevamente

Pero los sujetos en el bar seguían...

-¡¿Se cree muy lista eh?! De una vez les digo... ¡MIENTRAS ESTÉ HERIDA, YO LA ENCONTRARE Y LE ROBARE TODOS SUS PODERES!-

-¡NO SI LO HAGO YO PRIMERO!-

-¡SE EQUIVOCAN! ¡YO LOS OBTENDRE ANTES QUE TODOS USTEDES!

-¡¿AH SI?! ¡ESO YA LO VEREMOS!-

Al instante todos esos sujetos comienzan a irradiar magia de sus manos, una pelea estaba a punto de comenzar, pero antes de que eso pase...

-¡HEY USTEDES ALTO AHI!- Gritó el cantinero -Si quieren pelea, háganlo afuera ¡No en mi restaurante!-

-Tsk... ¡Como sea!- Dice uno de los sujetos mientras junto con los demás se retira

El ambiente ya estaba más tranquilo y los chicos platicaban un poco

-Deberíamos investigar un poco más sobre él, nunca antes lo habíamos visto, pero tal parece hace poco fue coronado- Dice Doug comentando sobre la platica  
-Si, aunque no sé cómo la gente no nota lo repulsivo que es- Dice Jay

Pero en medio de su plática...

-Déjenme adivinar, están hablando del Rey Altor ¿Cierto?- ???

Los chicos voltearon hacia la camarera que les estaba sirviendo la comida, pues ella es quien había hablado

-Oh si, ¿Lo conoces?- Le responde Lonnie

-¡Por supuesto! Es nuestro Rey, y claro que todos sabemos que es un patán, pero nadie lo culpa- Les responde

-¿Pero por qué?- Pregunta Uma

-Bueno, cuando era un niño, le gustaba salir para saludar al pueblo siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro, era bastante alegre y muy bien educado. Sin embargo, todo cambió el día en que su padre, el anterior Rey de Kingshedon, falleció. Desde ese momento, Altor se encerró en el castillo para no volver a mostrar la cara hasta hace unas semanas, donde fue coronado como el actual Rey- 

-¿Y qué paso con el pueblo durante todos estos años? ¿Quién fue Rey?- Pregunta Gil

-Nadie, Kingshedon se quedó sin un Rey durante mucho tiempo, pues solo aquel capaz de sacar la espada en la piedra, tiene derecho a volverse el Rey de todos los Reinos, y solo un descendiente del Rey Arturo es capaz de lograrlo, o al menos eso dice la leyenda- Les cuenta la mesera

-Con que es descendiente del Rey Arturo...- Dice Doug

-Esperen entonces la espada que traía... ¡Era Excálibur! La famosa espada de cuentos de hadas- Dice Jane emocionada

-¡Correcto! La espada en la piedra es Excálibur y es la espada que porta el Rey, sin ella no tendría derecho a gobernar- Le confirma la mesera -También... cuentan los rumores que es una espada milagrosa, dicen que escucha al Rey y le concede lo que más desea en el fondo de su corazón ¡Es realmente increíble! Pero por supuesto como dije antes, solo son rumores-

Los chicos le agradecieron por toda la información, terminaron de comer y se retiraron del lugar  
Ya se había hecho de noche, todos estaban caminando un poco por las calles hasta que finalmente encontraron un lugar para quedarse

-Ben, en lo que hacen la reservación, las chicas y yo iremos por provisiones para mañana- Le dice Evie

-¡Hey Mal! ¡Tu también entras aún como mujer así que acompáñanos!- Dice Lonnie mientras jala a Mal del brazo y se van

-Bueeeeno... no necesitamos estar todos para hacer la reservación así que... ¿Por qué no exploramos un poco la zona Carlos?- Pregunta Jay

-¡Si! ¿Alguien más se nos une?- Les pregunta Carlos

-Le ayudare a Ben con la reservación así que paso- Contesta Doug

-Creo que los frijoles de hace rato ya están haciendo efecto. Estaré muy ocupado en el baño- Contesta Gil

-¿Qué hay de ti bucanero?- Le preguntan a Harry

-Bueno... ya que- Les contesta

Los 3 se ponen en marcha. Caminaban sin rumbo por las calles, viendo que cosa interesante podrían encontrar

-Todo por aquí es bastante tranquilo- Dice Carlos

-Si...- Le contesta Jay mientras bosteza un poco

Pero en ese momento Harry se detiene en seguida pues nota algo

-¡Oigan chequen eso!- Les dice mientras apunta con su dedo hacia un callejón donde se veía luces de colores titilando

Los chicos se asoman y notan que hay unos sujetos teniendo un intento de duelo con magia, ya que se veían bastante ebrios

-Esperen, ¿Esos no son los que estaban en el bar diciendo tonterías sobre Mal?- Dice Carlos

-¡Si son! Es nuestra oportunidad, ¡Vayamos a darles su merecido!- Dice Jay mientras comienza a caminar hacia ellos

-¡Sí!- Dice Carlos mientras hace lo mismo

-¡ESPEREN!- Les grita Harry mientras los toma de los brazos y los jala detrás de un contenedor de basura

-¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunta Jay

-Shhhhh ¡Silencio!- Les dice Harry

De pronto, ¡Unos sujetos uniformados de la misma forma que los guardias del Rey Altor aparecieron!

-En el nombre del Rey Altor, deben venir con nosotros- Dice uno de los guardias

-¿Y por qué haríamos eso exactamente?- Dice uno de los sujetos -Más vale que cuiden esa boca porque somos magos muy poderosos-

-Ustedes decidan, por las buenas o por las malas- Contestan los guardias

-Grrr... ¡LAS UNICAS MALAS QUE HABRÁN SERAN PARA USTEDES!- Grita otro de los sujetos mientras corre hacia ellos con un puño cargado de magia

No obstante, los guardias solo se quedaron parados esperando por el impacto mientras alzaban un escudo color negro

-¡ESO NO TE SERVIRA DE NADAAAAA!- Grita nuevamente el individuo

Y en eso da el puñetazo fuertemente al escudo, pero en lugar de que su magia haga efecto... ¡Pasa todo lo contrario y la magia de su puño desaparece!

-¡¿PERO QUÉ?!- Grita el sujeto

En eso el otro guardia se le avienta tirándolo al piso para después colocarle unas especies de esposas, pues eran como dos cubos negros grandes que rodeaban las muñecas

-¡HEY! ¡QUE ME HICIERON! ¡NO PUEDO USAR MI MAGIAAAAAAAA!- Comienza a gritar desesperadamente 

Los otros individuos quedan aterrados por lo que acababan de ver e intentan huir, pero en eso salieron otros guardias que los derriban, colocándole también las esposas.  
Acto seguido, todos se retiran, llevándose a los magos

Carlos, Jay y Harry quedan completamente en shock... no podían creerlo

-¿A..a...acaso lograron neutralizar... la magia?- Titubea Carlos  
-S..si... muy... parecido a la... Dalinda Negra- Dice Jay también titubeando

-¡¿Por qué seguimos aquí?! ¡Debemos contarles a los demás!- Les grita Harry

Los chicos se pusieron en marcha para explicarles a los demás todo lo que había sucedido

Continuara...


	13. Fobia

Las chicas se encontraban paseando entre las calles, comprando lo necesario para el viaje de mañana. En una de esas se encontraban en una fila esperando ser atendidas mientras charlaban un poco

-¡Hey Mal! Cuando vayas al baño... ¿Orinaras parada o sentada?- Le pregunta Lonnie para luego reír un poco

-¡Lonnie!- Grita Evie

-Lo siento, lo siento, ¡Es que da mucha curiosidad!- 

-Admito que a mi también me intriga saber cómo se siente cambiar de género- Dice Uma

-¿Cómo te has sentido Mal? ¿Ya te acostumbraste?- Le pregunta Vika

-Si, la verdad es qu...- Intento decir Mal, pero fue interrumpida

-Hola guapo...- Dijo una chica con voz bastante seductora que observaba a Mal -¿No te interesaría pasar un rato agradable conmigo?-

Mal se quedó espantada sin saber que decir o cómo actuar, por suerte para ella, Evie fue en su rescate

-¡Disculpa pero yo soy su novia! ¡Anda a molestar a otra parte!-

La chica bastante indignada, se da media vuelta y se marcha

-¡Wow Mal! ¡Es la tercera en la noche! ¡Sí que tienes pegue!- Le dice Jane

Mal solo se limitaba a reírse nerviosamente mientras se acariciaba la cabeza con una mano

Pero de pronto... unos gritos de auxilio se escucharon en medio de las calles...  
Las chicas voltearon rápidamente y vieron que había una banda de rufianes robando mercancía de unos puestos mientras toda la gente se echaba a correr

-¡Oh! ¿En serio nos lo podemos llevar totalmente gratis? ¡Que amable!- Dijo uno de ellos con obvio sarcasmo

-¡Bien! ¡Agarren todo lo que puedan caballeros!- Dijo otro rufián 

Tenían unas pintas de bucaneros, pues estaban en fachas y llevaban sombreros. Algunos portaban unos sables o también conocidas "Espadas piratas", otros unos simples nudillos

Ya no había gente alrededor más que ellos y las chicas

-¿Qué dicen señoritas? ¿Nos divertimos un rato?- Les pregunta Lonnie 

-¡Hagámoslo!- Contesta Jane

-¡Oh esto sí que se pondrá muy divertido!- Dice Vika ansiosa

-Tienen mucha suerte que hayamos dejado nuestras armas con los chicos, será menos doloroso para ellos- Añade Uma con una sonrisa mientras se truena los puños

-Mal, espéranos aquí no tardamos- Le dice Evie acomodándose las mangas preparada para la acción

Las chicas van rápidamente hacia ellos, Lonnie da un salto y cae con una patada, golpeando a uno de los sujetos

-¿¡PERO QUÉ?!- Exclama uno de ellos

Las demás llegaron y comenzaron a darles una paliza, esquivando puñetazos, blandidas de espada y todo lo demás

-¡NO PODEMOS DEJARNOS HUMILLAR POR UNAS MUJERES!-

No obstante, un sujeto aparece siendo el único portando una pistola pirata

-¡ALTOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡TODAS AL SUELO AHORA MISMO O LE DISPARO!- Grita fuertemente mientras a un lado de él se encuentra la señora que atendía aquellos puestos como rehén

Las chicas se quedaron plasmadas sin saber que hacer...   
Pero en eso, de la mano de aquel individuo explota una onda de magia que saca la pistola volando

-¡ARGHHH!- Se queja el sujeto mientras sacude su mano por el dolor

Y cuando menos se lo espera ¡Aparece Mal! ¡Llegando con un puñetazo que lo derriba por completo!

-¡Bien hecho!-

-¡Eso es!-

Se ponen a gritar las chicas

-¡Muchas gracias jovencito!- Le dice la señora

Sin embargo, la cosa no acaba ahí, pues de la nada aparece otro de ellos con espada en mano corriendo hacia Mal, pero cuando Mal se da cuenta, no hace absolutamente nada, se queda completamente petrificada observándolo  
-¡MAL! ¡MUEVETEEEE!- Grita Evie

Y justo antes del impacto... ¡Aparece Vika!, deteniendo el espadazo de aquel sujeto con un sable que les había quitado, Vika blande nuevamente la espada y desarma al sujeto, para luego darle un rodillazo y derribarlo  
Mal cae de rodillas apoyándose del suelo con los brazos, mientras comienza a transpirar agitadamente

-¡MAAAAL- Grita nuevamente Evie acercándose a ella rápidamente

Las demás de igual forma, se acercan

-¡Mal! ¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó?!- Exclama Uma 

Las chicas quedan bastantes preocupadas por el incidente ocurrido 

Evie ayuda a Mal a caminar y van a sentarse a una fuente que estaba cerca de la zona, para que se relaje un poco, mientras tanto las demás se quedan a ayudar con los desastres ocasionados por los sujetos  
Mal ya estaba mejor, pero seguía con una mirada vacía... Evie solo la observaba, muy preocupada

-Mal... ¿Hay algo que quisieras contarme?- Le pregunta Evie

Mal se queda callada unos segundos, hasta que titubeante le dice...

-Yo... no puedo... dejar de verla...-

Evie sabía perfectamente a quien se refería, pero se queda callada y sigue escuchando

-Esa ves... que el Rey Altor apareció... y alzo su espada sobre mi........ la vi.... la vi de la misma forma en que la observé apuñalarme...- Por las mejillas de Mal comienzan a escurrir lagrimas- Yo... tuve miedo-

Mal pega un fuerte llanto. Evie se le queda viendo sorprendida y en ese momento, las palabras de Ben se le pasan por la cabeza

«También mencionó que aparte de las pesadillas, puede haber algo que le afecte aun estando despierta, para ser más exactos, una fobia...»

Evie por fin había entendido a que se refería. Por sus mejillas comenzaron a escurrir lágrimas, hasta también romperse en llanto mientras abraza a Mal fuertemente

El tiempo pasó... Evie y Mal se relajaron y regresaron con las chicas, que también ya habían terminado de ayudar  
Todas regresan al edificio de hospedaje, y van hacia el cuarto de los chicos, pero cuando entran...

-¡Chicas! ¡Por fin regresan!- Les dice Gil -Hay noticias urgentes...- 

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora qué pasó?- Responde Vika

-Jay, Carlos, Harry... cuéntenles- Les dice Ben

-¡Sí!- Responde Carlos -Bueno, mientras paseábamos, vimos como unos guardias con el uniforme de Kingshedon... ¡Capturaban a unos magos!-

-¿Pero cómo unos simples guardias ganaron contra unos magos?- Le cuestiona Evie

-Esa es la peor parte, de alguna forma, consiguieron equipamiento capaz de neutralizar la magia- Les dice Harry

-¡¿Qué?!- Exclamaron las chicas  
-¡¿Están seguros de lo que vieron?!- Responde Jane

-¡Si! ¡Lo juramos! ¡Cuando uno de ellos intento atacar a un guardia con magia, este se defendió con un escudo y la magia desapareció!- Les cuenta Carlos

-Luego de eso, le pusieron unas esposas y el sujeto comenzó a gritar que no podía usar magia...- Añade Harry

-¡¿Pero cómo es eso posible?! ¡Se supone que lo único capaz de neutralizar la magia es el poder de la Dalinda Negra!- Dice Uma

-Por el momento no hay una respuesta para eso- Contesta Doug mientras se acomoda los lentes- Pero aquí hay dos puntos a resaltar. Primero; al parecer la desaparición de magos y magas tiene que ver directamente con el Rey Altor y segundo, de alguna u otra forma ha conseguido emplear las habilidades anti magia de la Dalinda Negra-

-Todo eso debe tener que ver con el plan que tanto parlotearon él y Qrowley... esto es realmente malo- Dice Ben

-Esos bastardos...- Dice Jay furioso

-¡Chicos! ¡Tranquilos! Sé que ahora estamos muy alterados, pero... lo mejor sería continuar enfocándonos en lo principal que es llegar a Myrddinwood y curar a Mal. Después pondremos todo el resto de nuestra energía en detener a ambos desquiciados- Les dice Vika, intentando calmar el ambiente

-Sí, Vika tiene razón, lo mejor por ahora es descansar, mañana tendremos la mente más clara para pensar en soluciones- Contesta Ben

Todos asienten, las chicas se retiran a su cuarto y proceden a dormir 

Al día siguiente, todos se arreglan y se reúnen en la entrada del edificio

En una de esas, Mal y Ben se acercan para saludarse con un abrazo bastante romántico, pero de pronto, se escucha a alguien hablar

-Aaaaah... yo siempre eh dicho que el amor no tiene barreras- Dice la recepcionista del lugar

Mal y Ben quedan en shock con una cara bastante graciosa, mientras todos los demás se giran y contienen la carcajada con todas sus fuerzas

Finalmente se retiran y se ponen en marcha para salir del pueblo  
Pero mientras caminan notan que hay mucha gente reunida cerca de un callejón

-¡Oigan! Ahí fue donde vimos a los guardias capturar a esos magos- Les dice Carlos

Los chicos se acercaron para husmear un poco sobre lo que estaba pasando y escucharon la plática de la gente

-Son los cuartos en estos 2 días, esto no puede seguir así-

-¿Eran magos? ¿Cómo están tan seguros?-

-Sus familiares ya reportaron la desaparición de los sujetos, encontraron unas cuantas de sus pertenencias en este callejón, sin duda aquí fueron secuestrados-

-Es horrendo, mis más sentidos pésames para sus familias y para las demás personas que han perdido familiares magos...-

Luego de escuchar un poco sobre el incidente, Harry se gira y pregunta

-¿Deberíamos contarles lo que vimos?- 

-No... toda esta gente sigue fielmente al Rey Altor, nadie nos creería en lo absoluto- Le contesta Doug

-Tranquilos, no se va a salir con la suya, descubriremos que es lo que están tramando tarde o temprano- Añade Ben

Los chicos se retiran y se ponen en marcha nuevamente

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Mientras tanto... en Kingshedon, en uno de los cuartos del castillo... Altor estaba parado, con Qrowley en su hombro y junto a Lord Boldor, hasta que Qrowley les dice

-Caballeros... es hora de dar inicio al plan-

Continuará...


	14. Linaje Familiar

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que los chicos salieron de Tenver, caminaban en dirección hacia el norte y ya estaban muy cerca de la tan esperada Myrddinwood

-¡Chicos veo un molino de viento a lo lejos!- Grito Carlos mientras señalaba la dirección

Ben en ese momento sacó de su ropa la postal que tomó en el laboratorio y la alzó, para observar la imagen que traía y compararla. Y en efecto, en la imagen de la postal se podía ver el mismo Molino y la misma forma de construcciones ¡Sin duda era Myrddinwood!

-¡Llegamos!- Gritó Ben

Todos se emocionaron como nunca

Finalmente, entraron al pueblo, se veía bastante rustico y muy apegado con la naturaleza, habían árboles por doquier. Algunas casas estaban sobre mini cerros, rodeadas de hermosos jardines. Era un pueblo mágico y maravilloso  
Pero mientras iban caminando, escucharon el grito de una chica 

-¡¡¡POR FAVOR!!!-

-¡QUE NOOOO!- Le contesto un sujeto, con una túnica y sombrero, clásico atuendo de hechicero

-¡USA TUS DONES PARA ALGO BUENO Y AYUDAME!- Le insistió la chica con cabello café y dos colitas

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- Le gritó el sujeto ya sacado de sus casillas

Estaba tan furioso que de sus manos salió magia y una enorme criatura hecha de tierra y pasto sale del suelo, parecía un mini titán y el al parecer era un mago invocador  
Ella se espanta y cae al suelo mientras que la criatura estaba a punto de impactarla, pero una ráfaga de magia verde la golpea haciéndola retroceder  
La chica voltea y ve a Mal parada detrás de ella. Se pone de pie rápidamente y se acerca a Mal

-¡HEY! ¡ERES UN MAGO!- Le dice emocionada

-Eh...- Duda Mal nerviosa pues no sabía que responderle concretamente

-¡Por favor tienes que ayudarme! ¡Capturaron a mi abuelo por ser mago!- Le dijo la chica

Mal se quedó sorprendida por las palabras que le dijo, y al instante pensó lo que deben estar pasando las familias a las que les arrebataron su pariente mago  
Pero es interrumpida...

-¡CUIDADO!- Grita Ben fuertemente

Mal alza la mirada y ve como la criatura estaba regresando para atacarlas. La chica nuevamente se espanta, pero siente como Mal la empuja detrás de ella, alza sus brazos y crea una barrera de magia que detiene el impacto, la criatura rebota por golpear el escudo y retrocede nuevamente. Mal no deja pasar la oportunidad y corre para luego dar un salto cayendo sobre la criatura, pone una mano sobre ella y pronuncia…

-¡En mil pedazos te desharás hasta que no quede nada de ti en este lugar!-

De la mano de Mal salió mucha magia que cubrió a la criatura para después ¡Destruirla por completo!  
Mal salta nuevamente hacia atrás para caer enfrente de la chica, sin embargo... la chica contempló el aterrizaje en cámara lenta, viendo como caía y se levantaba victoriosa, con la capa de su capucha volando por el aire ¡Era como ver a un súper héroe de comics salvando el día!  
Mal se acerca a ella y con una sonrisa le dice

-Te prometo... ¡Que salvaremos a tu abuelo!-  
La chica no dejaba de verla, boquiabierta con un resplandor en sus ojos...  
Mal al instante notó la forma en que la chica la veía y se incomodó un poco, riendo nerviosamente

Pero ambas fueron interrumpidas pues llego Evie y tomo la mejilla de Mal para agitarla bruscamente

-¡ES QUE ACASO NO PUEDES QUEDARTE QUIETA UNOS SEGUNDOS!- Le dice bastante furiosa

-¡AUCH! ¡AUCH! ¡AUCH!- Se quejaba Mal mientras lloraba con una cara graciosa

Los demás comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas

-¡Hey! ¡Alto ahí! ¡No huyas!- Gritó Ben mientras junto con Jay, Carlos, Harry, Doug y Gil fueron tras el mago

El mago se gira y les dice

-¡Ya ya! ¡Está bien! ¡No hare más escándalos! ¡Fue culpa de la chica que no dejaba de molestar!-

Los chicos se le quedan viendo y permiten que se vaya

-¡Oye tú! ¿Por qué estabas molestando a ese mago?- Le pregunta Uma a la chica que parecía ser unos pocos años menor que ellos

-Le estaba pidiendo su ayuda para rescatar a mi abuelo...-

-No me digas que también desapareció, como todos los magos últimamente- Le dice Vika

-Si... Llevo mucho tiempo buscando por alguien que me ayude a localizarlo... ¡Pero ustedes me ayudaran! ¿Cierto?- Les dice la chica emocionada  
-¡Claro! Como te dijo aquel chico, nosotros nos encargaremos- Le contesta Carlos

La chica se sonroja y comienza a acercarse a Mal poco a poco mientras juega con sus dedos hasta que tímidamente le pregunta

-Di... disculpa... po.. podrías decirme... ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

Mal se pone nerviosa por la actitud de la chica y sin si quiera pensarlo le responde

-Soy Maaaaaaaaaaaaaa.........- 

Pero en ese momento reacciona ¡Y se da cuenta de que estaba a punto de revelar su verdadero nombre!

-¡MAK!- Grita Lonnie salvándola -¡Se llama Mak!

-Con que Mak- Dice la chica sin despegar la vista de Mal con bastante brillo en los ojos -Es... perfecto-

Ben pone una cara de incomodidad bastante graciosa mientras los demás se aguantan la risa

-¡En fin!- Grita Vika -Como dijimos antes, claro que te ayudaremos, pero antes debemos hacer una cosa en este pueblo...-

-¡Oh déjenme acompañarlos!- Grita la chica

-Lo siento, pero... es clasificado, no tardaremos ya verás- Le contesta Jay mientras se pone en marcha junto con todos los demás

La chica se quedó con una cara de enojo graciosa... y mientras veía como se marchaban grita

-¡ESPERARE POR TI MI PRINCIPE!- 

Todos comienzan a aguantarse la risa menos Ben por su puesto mientras sigue con su cara de incomodidad graciosa

Los chicos continúan caminando sin rumbo por las calles

-¿Alguna idea de cómo lo vamos a encontrar?- Pregunta Jay

-Bueno, debe ser conocido en el pueblo ¿Por qué no solo preguntamos quién conoce al descendiente de Merlín?- Dice Harry

Pero en eso, una voz se escucha...

-Disculpen... ¿Acaban de mencionar que buscan al descendiente de Merlín?- ???

Los chicos se giran y ven a un hombre, se veía maduro, pero no para pertenecer a la tercera edad

-Si... ¿Lo conoces?- Pregunta Gil

El hombre se les queda viendo unos segundos, y les responde

-Yo soy el descendiente de Merlín-

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEE?!- Gritan todos

-Pero no a quien están buscando- Les responde nuevamente

Los chicos cambian su cara de sorpresa por una de confusión, no sabían a lo que se estaba refiriendo  
-Disculpe... creo que no estamos entendiendo- Le dice Carlos

-¿Por qué no charlamos en otro lado?- Les dice aquel sujeto

El hombre los guía hasta llegar a una casa... abre la puerta y permite que todos entren, ya mas cómodos, el hombre habla

-Déjenme adivinar, buscan a Arlín ¿No es así?-

-Si... bueno, creímos que era usted cuando menciono que era el descendiente de Merlín. pero en ese caso... ¿Quién es usted?- Le pregunta Evie

-¡Un segundo!- Exclama Ben -Usted es Calém... ¿Cierto?-

Los chicos voltean a ver a Ben sorprendidos, el hombre sonríe y le contesta

-Así es, mi nombre es Calém... y soy el hijo de Arlín-

-¿¡QUEEE?!- Exclaman todos

-¡Wow! ¡Arlín tuvo un hijo!- Dice Vika 

-¡Ese viejo no desperdicia ni un segundo de su tiempo!- Menciona Uma graciosamente

Calém ríe un poco y les dice

-Sí, nuestro linaje familiar es más grande de lo que parece, no por nada somos parientes lejanos de Merlín, pero ahora díganme ¿Cómo dieron con nosotros y este lugar?-

Ben saca nuevamente la postal de su ropa y se la muestra

-Me apena decirlo, pero... entramos sin permiso al laboratorio de Arlín en Tiaradon, ahí fue donde encontramos la postal que nos guio hasta aquí- Le cuenta Ben

-Oh ya veo... deben estar muy desesperados por hallarlo para haber hecho todo este viaje- Le contesta Calém para después suspirar y añadir -Pero lamento decirles que Arlín se encuentra desaparecido-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Grita Evie

-No... no puede ser... ¡¿Por qué tuvo que ser secuestrado el también?!- Grita Jay fuertemente

-Debimos sospecharlo, tantos magos desaparecer últimamente... era lógico que también irían tras un mago como Arlín- Dice Doug

Todos se encontraban alterados gracias a la noticia, sin embargo... Calém habla nuevamente

-Bueno... de hecho, están equivocados- Les dice

-¿Cómo? ¿A qué se refiere?- Pegunta Lonnie

-Arlín... lleva desaparecido semanas- Contesta Arlín

-¿Qué? ¿Y eso que significa?- Pregunta Gil

Doug en ese momento queda aterrado, pues entendió al instante lo que significaba y dice...

-Si Arlín tiene semanas desaparecido significa que no tuvo nada que ver con Altor y las desapariciones de los demás magos... y eso lo hace aún peor ¡Porque no tenemos ni la más mínima idea de a donde pudo haber ido y como localizarlo!-  
En ese momento la cara de todas cambia, a una de espanto... no lo podían creer...

-¡HEY ESPEREN!- Grita Jane para luego girarse hacia Calém y decirle -Usted es el hijo de Arlín ¿No es así? Descendiente de Merlín... ¡Usted también podría usar su magia para ayudarnos!-

Calém se le queda viendo consternado

-Déjenme contarles un poco sobre nuestro linaje familiar- Les dice -Cuando Merlín aun paseaba por estas tierras, comenzó a tener descendiente tras descendiente, pero hubo una sorpresa, nadie, absolutamente nadie de su misma sangre logró heredad sus dones, sus poderes... Hasta Arlín, él ha sido el primer y único descendiente en obtener una parte de ellos-

-¿Una parte? ¿Pero entonces como es que es un gran curandero?- Pregunta Harry

-Porque Merlín, guardó todos sus conocimientos dentro una piedra mejor conocida como la famosa "Piedra Filosofal" en caso de que alguno de sus descendientes finalmente nazca con sus dones y el no esté vivo para entrenarlo- Le contesta Calém -Fue muy inteligente, pues Arlín nació con el don, pero gracias a la Piedra Filosofal, es tan bueno como Merlín, sin ella sus poderes no serían lo mismo-

-Ya veo la piedra funciona como potenciador- Dice Doug

-Sí, aunque siempre la tiene oculta en algún lugar que ni yo sé, y solo la usa en verdaderas emergencias, junto con su cetro- Añade Calém

-Pero... eso significa que usted no nació con los poderes...- Dice Lonnie

-Correcto, sea lo que sea que necesiten... debe ser con él, pero nadie sabe dónde está...- Contesta Calém

-¡Pero! ¿Y si encontramos la piedra y se la damos a otro mago para que herede los conocimientos de Merlín?- Sugiere Carlos

Calém mueve la cabeza de lado a lado negando y añade

-Me temo que no, Merlín hechizo la piedra de tal forma que solo reaccione con su misma sangre, es por eso que la piedra no es tan buscada y básicamente solo es útil para Arlín-

Todos se desesperaron en ese momento, pues ya no sabían que hacer o a donde ir... sentían demasiada impotencia

Sin embargo... de la nada mucho escandalo se comenzó a escuchar fuera de la casa de Calém

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!- Grito Ben

-¡Vayamos a ver!- Grito Vika

Los chicos salieron corriendo de la casa hacia la calle, pero lo que vieron a continuación los dejo completamente helados

-¡MANOS DONDE LAS PUEDA VER! ¡AHORA!- ???

Era la teniente anteriormente vista en Dupenbell, pero no estaba sola... pues todos los chicos estaban completamente rodeados por unos 20 soldados de la D.E.R.V. que al parecer los estaban esperando

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!- Grito Jay

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!- Grito Evie

-¡IMPOSIBLE! ¡¿CÓMO NOS ENCONTRARON?!- Grito Ben

-¡DIJE MANOS DONDE LAS PUEDA VER!- Vuelve a gritar la teniente

Los chicos no tuvieron opción y levantaron las manos en señal de rendición. Justo en ese momento soldados de la D.E.R.V. fueron hacia ellos y los agarraron uno por uno, deteniéndolos  
La teniente se acerca en medio de todos, y les dice

-Les advertí que regresaría ¿No es así? Así que hablen ahora mismo... ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ LA HIJA DE HADES Y MALÉFICA?!-

Continuará...


	15. Arresto personal

-Les advertí que regresaría ¿No es así? Así que hablen ahora mismo... ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ LA HIJA DE HADES Y MALÉFICA?!-

Ben aún detenido por los agentes de la D.E.R.V. le responde desesperado

-¡ALTO! ¡POR FAVOR ENTIENDANLO! ¡TODO ESTO ES UNA EQUIVOCACIÓN!- 

-¡ESTAN ACUSANDOLA POR CRIMENES QUE JAMAS COMETIÓ! ¡ELLA FUE QUIEN SALVÓ A AURADON!- Grita Evie también desesperada

-Vale, demuéstrenlo- Les contesta la Teniente

Nadie supo que contestar ante eso pues era lógico que no había forma de conseguir pruebas. Hasta que Doug dice

-Tenemos derecho a "Presunción de inocencia", quién acusa debe de comprobarlo y el Rey Altor ¡Solo habló sin mostrar pruebas en lo más mínimo!-

-Muy bien, intenten convencer al Reino entero con ese argumento- Le contesta la Teniente -¡Pero es obvio que nadie les va a creer! ¡ASI QUE DEJENSE DE ESTUPIDESES Y DIGANME DE UNA BUENA VEZ! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTA LA CHICA?!-

-¡NUCA LES DIREMOS! ¡MALDITOS!- Contesta Ben

-¡ELLA YA ESTA MUY LEJOS COMPLETAMENTE FUERA DE SU ALCANCE!- Grita Evie

-¡SI! ¡PIERDEN SU TIEMPO CREYENDO QUE LA ENCONTRARAN CON NOSOTROS!- Grita Carlos

Pero en ese momento... se escuchó la pesadilla para todos, un graznido de cuervo  
Todos se paniquearon por completo y en efecto, apareció Qrowley volando para aterrizar en el hombro de la teniente

-¡Que tal chicos! ¡Me da gusto verlos de nuevo!- Les dice Qrowley 

-¡MALNACIDOOOOOOOO!- Grita Jay furioso

-¡NOS LA VAS A PAGAR POR TODO YA LO VERAS!- Grita Uma

-¡Wow! Pero que recibimiento más grosero...- Les dice Qrowley Burlonamente -¿Por qué no nos relajamos un poco y me dicen amablemente dónde está Malsi?-

-¡CONTIGO AQUÍ TENEMOS MUCHAS MENOS RAZONES PARA DECIRCELOS! ¡BASURAS!- Grita Ben furioso

Qrowley suspira, y les vuelve a decir

-Está bien... ¿Qué les parece si cambiamos la pregunta? Ustedes eligen ¿Por las buenas...? ¿o Por las malas...?-

Los chicos se alteraron pues no sabían a qué se refería, sin embargo era evidente, su respuesta iba a seguir siendo "No"

-¡YA TE LO DIJIMOS! ¡NUNCA SE LOS DIREMOS!- Grita Ben nuevamente

-Muy bien... tomaron su elección, luego no digan que no se los advertí- Les responde el cuervo

En ese momento Qrowley se gira al oído de la Teniente susurrándole unas palabras, para luego abrir las alas y salir volando del lugar

La Teniente da un paso al frente y...

-¡AQUEL CHICO! ¡TRAIGANLO!- Grita la Teniente ¡Mientras señala con el dedo a Mal!

-¡¿PERO QUEEEE?!- Grita Ben al instante

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- Grita Evie

Los soldados de la D.E.R.V. hacen lo que se les ordeno y sujetan a Mal de los brazos para luego tirarla al suelo, poniéndola bocabajo frente a la Teniente  
La Teniente se acerca a ella y se agacha

-Vamos, revela tu verdadera forma... Mal Igna Maléfica-

Mal y todos los demás quedaron en completo shock...

-¡¿DE QUE ESTÁN HABLANDO?! ¡EL NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON ESTO!- Grita Lonnie

La Teniente voltea a ver a un soldado y le asiente con la cabeza, el soldado se acerca a Mal y saca las mismas esposas que los chicos vieron anteriormente en el callejón con los magos. Lleva los brazos de Mal a su espalda y se las coloca, esposándola

-Lo siento, pero tu jueguito ridículo de identidad termina ahora mismo- Dice la Teniente

En ese momento humo comenzó a rodear a Mal y al dispararse, había regresado a la normalidad

-¡LA TENEMOS! ¡ANDANDO!- Grita la Teniente

Los soldados levantan a Mal y comienzan a llevársela

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- Grita Ben fuertemente

-¡DETENGANSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- Grita Evie

Los demás chicos también comenzaron a gritar y a forcejear con los soldados para intentar librarse  
Pero en eso, los soldados reciben una orden por parte de la Teniente, y sacan una pistola eléctrica que usan contra ellos. Los chicos comienzan a gritar del dolor de las descargas hasta que finalmente... quedan inconscientes  
Los soldados de la D.E.R.V. suben a Mal a una camioneta y se retiran, dejando a todos los demás tirados, en medio del lugar

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Los chicos despiertan y notan que están dentro de la casa de Calém

-¿Chicos están bien?- Les pregunta Calém

-Tu... ¿Nos trajiste dentro?- Le dice Harry aun débil -Mu.. muchas gracias...-

-No fue nada- Le responde

Pero en eso, unos fuertes gritos se escucharon

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- Gritó Ben, arrodillado recargado con los brazos al suelo, dándole puñetazos

Otro fuerte llanto se escuchó, era Evie... que no dejaba de escurrir lagrimas por sus ojos. Carlos y Jay no se quedaron atrás pues también se quebraban en llanto  
Uma, Lonnie, Jane Y Vika fueron con Evie para consolarla y llorar con ella. Todos estaban devastados, no podían creer lo que había pasado  
En eso Jay se para y grita

-¡RÁPIDO! ¡TENEMOS QUE IR POR ELLA!-

-¡SI! ¡BEN! ¿CUÁL ES EL PLAN?- Exclama Carlos

Pero cuando voltean, Ben seguía en el suelo gritando…

-¡MAAAAAAAL! ¡TODO ESTO ES MI CULPA! ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡MAAAAAAAAAL!-

Jay se acerca a él y le grita

-¡BEN!-

Pero Ben lo ignora por completo y sigue gritando

-¡SI TAN SOLO HUBIERA SIDO MAS PRECAVIDO! ¡NADA DE ESTO HUBIERA PASADO!- 

Jay se pone furioso, y nuevamente le grita

-¡¿PIENSAS QUEDARTE AHI A SEGUIR LLORANDO TODO EL MALDITO DÍA?!-

Ben nuevamente pasa de él y sigue gritando como loco hasta que Jay se sale de sus casillas, se acerca a él y lo levanta bruscamente de la ropa

-¡¿QUE CARAJOS CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?! ¡ERES NUESTRO LIDER! ¡DEJA DE ACTUAR COMO IMBÉCIL Y HAZ ALGO!-

Ben levanta sus brazos y empuja a Jay fuertemente, zafándose, para después en llanto gritarle…

-¡CALLATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ! ¡NO TIENES NI LA MAS MINIMA IDEA DE COMO ME SIENTO!-

Pero de pronto... Carlos corre hacia Ben... ¡Y le da un puñetazo! Derribándolo por completo, acto seguido, Carlos se vuelve a acercar a él, lo agarra de la ropa y lo pega contra una pared

-¡¿REALMENTE CREES QUE ERES EL ÚNICO SUFRIENDO EN ESTOS MOMENTOS?!-

Ben y todos quedan sorprendidos al ver a Carlos de esa manera, pues nunca lo habían visto así. Y Carlos continua...

-¡¿CREES QUE NO TENGO MIEDO?! ¡¿CREES QUE NO ME ATERRA PENSAR EN QUE NO HAYA FORMA DE SACARLA DE LA ISLA?! ¡EL PENSAR QUE NO SOLO HAYA VIVIDO AHI TODA SU INFANCIA SI NO PROBABLEMENTE TAMBIEN EL RESTO DE SU VIDA?! ¡DEJA DE METER PALABRAS A NUESTRA BOCAAAAAAAA!-

Carlos lo suelta, Evie se acerca y le dice

-Es nuestra hermana y hemos vivido con ella más tiempo que tú, claro que sabemos perfectamente cómo te sientes-

-Eres nuestro líder... nuestro Rey, y ahora es cuando más te necesitamos, ahora es cuando Mal más te necesita...- Le dice Jay

Ben se le queda viendo, impresionado para luego voltear a ver al rostro de cada uno de ellos que lo observaban preocupados

-Yo.. yo...- Titubea Ben  
Cae al suelo de rodillas y con un desconsolado llanto les grita 

-¡¡¡POR FAVOR PERDONENME!!! ¡TIENEN MUCHA RAZÓN! ¡NO DEBÍ ACTUAR ASI EN ESTA SITUACIÓN! ¡NO MERESCO SER SU LÍDER!-

Ben seguía llorando sin parar, había tocado fondo. Los chicos lo seguían observando, también en lágrimas. Jay se acerca a él y lo ayuda a ponerse de pie, para decirle…

-Hey... vamos, todo está bien, sabemos que es tu talón de Aquiles-

Ben nuevamente voltea a verlos, pero esta vez los chicos lo miraban con una sonrisa, una sonrisa que reflejaba toda la seguridad y confianza que tenían puesta en él  
Ben se frota el rostro con la manga secándose las lágrimas, y les sonríe de vuelta

-¡Muy bien capitán! ¡Tu mandas! ¿Cuál es el plan?- Exclama Carlos emocionado

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Mientras tanto...  
Mal se encontraba sentada en la parte trasera de la camioneta, aún esposada. Y frente a ella, estaba la teniente

-Lo lograste, finalmente me tienes como tanto querías- Le dice Mal

La teniente sonríe, y le contesta

-Sí, aunque no cantare victoria hasta que te vea encerrada en una isla de por vida-

-El reino entero se encuentra buscándome, pero... lo tuyo parecer ser más personal- Le dice Mal

-Puede ser...- Le responde

-¿Por qué? Nunca antes nos hemos visto- Le dice Mal

La teniente suspira y le responde

-Mi nombre es Carter Mozz, hija de Suzanne Mozz, la persona responsable en capturar y encerrar a tu madre y padre dentro de la isla-

Mal se queda completamente sorprendida, sin poder decir algo al respecto y Mozz continua

-Es mi destino, debo seguir los pasos de mi madre y hacer lo mismo con su hija. Pero antes de lograrlo y meterte para siempre en una isla... haremos una parada-

Mal voltea la cabeza y a través de unos barrotes logra observar al conductor y por supuesto, el camino por el que se dirigía, viendo a lo lejos... Kingshedon

Continuará...


	16. El castillo

Los chicos aún se encontraban en la casa de Calém, por suerte Ben ya se encontraba en sus 5 sentidos gracias al apoyo de todos ellos. Ahora lo que seguía, era el plan para rescatar a Mal

-Bien, lo primero que debemos hacer es averiguar a qué isla la piensan llevar, cosa que probablemente anuncien dentro de poco, a la gente la gustara saber que la supuesta "villana" ya fue capturada- Comenta Ben

-¡Si! Jane ya ha destruido barreras protectoras una vez gracias a la varita mágica, será pan comido para ella hacerlo nuevamente- Dice Carlos emocionado

-Correcto, tuvimos suerte de haber dejado nuestras armas dentro de la casa, o probablemente la D.E.R.V. nos las hubieran confiscado. Ahora de lo único por lo que nos debemos preocupar en estos momentos es sobre sus herramientas anti magia ¿Acaso tendrán más?- Pregunta Ben

Pero en eso, la plática fue interrumpida

-¡Hey! ¡Muchachos! ¡Sera mejor que vengan a ver esto!- Grita Calém

Los chicos fueron rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba, y frente a él estaba su televisor, donde Kingdom News se encontraba transmitiendo en vivo

-"En estos momentos nos encontramos en un helicóptero volando sobre el castillo de Kingshedon para la cobertura de un suceso repentino, pues la Defensa Especial del Reino contra Villanos mejor conocida como la D.E.R.V. acaba de llegar a la ciudad, con muchas camionetas blindadas y una de ellas se ha detenido justo frente a la entrada del castillo, por supuesto miles de reporteros se encuentran preparados para lo que sea que se encuentre dentro. Un soldado acaba de bajar de la camioneta y ahora mismo se encuentra abriendo la parte trasera y... ¡OH! ¡ESPEREN UN MOMENTO!- Dice la reportera mientras la cámara hace zoom para ver más de cerca- ¡ES MAL IGNA MALÉFICA! REPITO ¡ES MAL IGNA MALÉFICA! ¡LA D.E.R.V. LO A CONSEGUIDO! ¡LA HAN CAPTURADO!-

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!- Gritan todos en la habitación  
En ese momento la toma se cambia a una cámara grabando justo en la entrada del castillo y enfoca como la Teniente Mozz lleva a Mal de un brazo a través de toda la multitud de reporteros que por supuesto no dejaban de tirar preguntas y acercar micrófonos

-¡MAL IGNA MALÉFICA! ¿A QUE SE DEBIÓ EL ATAQUE CAUSADO A AURADON?-

-¿LO HICISTE EN VENGANZA POR MANTENER A TUS PADRES PRESOS EN LA ISLA?

-¿DÓNDE SE ENCUENTRAN AHORA MISMO HADES Y MALÉFICA?-

-¿TIENES ALGO QUE VER CON LA DESAPARICIÓN DE LOS MAGOS?-

La teniente Mozz y más soldados cubren a Mal de los reporteros hasta llegar a la entrada del castillo y meterse

-¡¿Cómo no se nos ocurrió antes?! ¡Por eso Qrowley estaba con la Teniente!- Exclama Uma

-Está muy claro que si aún no está en la isla es porque el Rey Altor la solicitó...- Les dice Doug

-¡Esto es realmente malo! ¡Debemos ir a Kingshedon ahora mismo!- Grita Evie 

-¡Hey esperen! No podemos llegar solo así como así... ¿Cómo entraremos al castillo?- Pregunta Harry

-Creo que yo puedo ayudarlos con eso...- Dice Calém

Todos voltearon a verlo sorprendidos

-¡¿Cómo?!- Grita Uma

-Escuchen, cuando era niño iba muy seguido al castillo pues mi padre era invitado constantemente y siempre entrabamos por un pasadizo secreto que Arlín creó, los llevara por debajo del castillo, no es muy difícil encontrar la salida, solo sigan recto y en algún punto saldrán en el jardín dentro del castillo-

-¡Suena perfecto!- Gritó Vika

-También tomen esto- Dice mientras le avienta unas llaves a Ben- Llegaran más rápido en camioneta

Todos estaban bastante emocionados pues era una gran oportunidad para llegar a Mal, pero Ben, dudoso, le pregunta...

-Pero... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nos ayuda? Escuchó las noticias, tienen a la temida hija de Hades y Maléfica y nosotros intentamos defenderla... volviéndonos cómplices-

Calém se les queda viendo, sonríe y les dice

-Por favor a esa chiquilla no hay nada que temerle. Presencie lo preocupados que se encuentran por salvarla, porque la aman. Ustedes son todo menos aliados de la maldad. Pero sobre todo... sé que cuando todo esto acabe ustedes me ayudaran a encontrar a mi padre-

Los chicos sonríen enormemente, y Ben le responde

-Usted mismo lo dijo, luego de salvar a Mal iremos por Arlín ¡Nunca nos rendiremos hasta encontrarlo! ¡Es una promesa!-

-¡Sí!- Responden todos

Calém les explico de mejor manera a donde ir para encontrar el pasadizo. Finalmente, los chicos salen de la casa, se suben a la camioneta y se ponen en marcha ¡A Kingshedon!

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

En el castillo, Qrowley se encontraba en una habitación, posando sobre un ropero junto a Lord Boldor

-Debo admitir que hizo un gran trabajo poniendo a la D.E.R.V. de nuestro lado... Lord Boldor- Le dice Qrowley

-Por supuesto que sí, ya sabemos cómo son los imbéciles, ven unas cuantas cifras y se arrodillan ante uno. El comandante de la D.E.R.V. no fue la excepción- Le contesta

Qrowley ríe y añade

-Sí, me facilitaste demasiado la parte de traer a la chica, con ella en el castillo ya podríamos comenzar...-

-Bueno, ¿Y qué estamos esperando?- Le pregunta Lord Boldor

-Aguanta un poco... digamos que me falta una pequeña cosita más por obtener y todo estará completo-

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Luego de un rato de viaje en la camioneta los chicos finalmente llegaron a Kingshedon una ciudad con una pinta bastante medieval. El castillo se encontraba al centro y alrededor de él, todo el pueblo, rodeado por un gigantesco muro.   
Ben y los demás se encontraban caminando por las calles buscando el pasadizo

-Bien chicos, el callejón se encuentra al suroeste de la ciudad, al lado de una florería- Les dice Ben

-Entonces busquemos esa florería, es nuestra principal indicación- Dice Lonnie

Había mucho ruido por las calles, pues era una ciudad grande pero pacífica o almenas eso creían... pues el grito de un señor se escuchó

-¡HEY! ¡ALGUIEN QUE LO DETENGA!- 

El señor estaba apuntando hacia un hombre que salió corriendo con un saco lleno de joyas, pero se detuvo pues varias personas lo rodearon

-¡ATRAS!- Grito el sujeto y de su mano derecha comenzó a salir electricidad- ¡SOY UN HECHICERO Y NO DURARE EN USAR MI MAGIA PARA ACABAR CON USTEDES!

Pero en ese momento, una red color negro cayó encima de él, atrapándolo

-¡IDIOTAS NO CREEAN QUE UNA SIMPLE CUERDA ME VA A DETENER!-

El mago intento hacer su magia, pero la electricidad... ya no salía

-¡¿PERO QUÉ?!- Grito el ladrón

Los ciudadanos se rieron de él y uno de ellos le dijo

-¡Grita todo lo que quieras! ¡Ahora nosotros somos los jefes aquí! ¡Venga! ¡Saquemos a este bastardo de la ciudad!-

El mago comienza a gritar mientras los ciudadanos se lo llevan  
En ese momento los chicos quedaron boquiabiertos por lo que acababa de pasar

-¡¿Queeeeeeee?!- Grita Uma

-¡¿Los ciudadanos también tienen herramientas anti magia?!- Grita Jane

-¡Esto se está poniendo peor de lo que creíamos!- Exclama Vika

-¡Será mejor apresurarnos y sacar a Mal de aquí!- Grita Ben

Los chicos aceleran el pasó y comienzan a buscar como locos por todo el suroeste de la ciudad

-¡Hey! ¡Ahí está!- Grita Gil

Y al voltear, ven a unos puestos la florería. De dirigen rápidamente al lugar y entran por un callejón que estaba a un lado de ella como les dijo Calém, pasaron a través de él hasta llegar a una intersección y pegada a una pared se encontraba una enorme estatua de gárgola

-Calém dijo que solo con magia es que Arlín podía moverla, por suerte nosotros lo único que necesitamos ¡Son músculos!- Dice Ben y voltea a ver a Jay

Jay le asiente para luego acercarse a la estatua y gracias a la fuerza del genio brindada por la lámpara, con un poco de esfuerzo ¡Logra moverla! Descubriendo justo bajo de ella unas escaleras

-Bien chicos, como lo planeamos, nosotros iremos por Mal. El resto a sus posiciones cerca del castillo- Les dice Ben

-¡Sí!- Gritan todos

Vika, Evie, Carlos, Jay y Ben se ponen en marcha y bajan por las escaleras mientras los demás se dirigían a sus otros puestos ¡El plan para rescatar a Mal dio inicio!

El pasillo era grande y enorme, tanto como si fueran alcantarillas personales del propio castillo. Los chicos no dejaban de correr, parecía que no tuviera fin, pero luego de unos minutos finalmente encontraron las escaleras de salida. Al subirlas había una cloaca de metal, que Ben empuja hacia arriba y se abre. Saliendo justo detrás de unos arbustos en el enorme jardín del castillo

-Evie- Dice Ben mientras la voltea a ver

-¡Sí!- Le responde Evie, quien saca su espejo y pronuncia -Espejito, espejito, revélame en donde Mal se ha metido-

Pero el espejo no mostraba nada más que una oscura imagen

-Las esposas que le pusieron a Mal anti magia bloquean el poder del espejo- Dice Evie 

-No queda de otra, hay que buscarla por todo el castillo- Les dice Ben

Los chicos comenzaron a caminar por el jardín, pero en eso Carlos pasa a través de una construcción, y de curioso se asoma por una de las ventanas, pero...

-Oh oh... chicos, vengan a ver esto- Les dice

Los chicos que asoman y quedan completamente sorprendidos

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De dónde sacaron tantas Dalindas Negras?!- Pregunta Ben 

-¡No por favor! ¡No me digas que quieren envenenarla nuevamente!- Grita Evie desesperada

-¡No lo permitiremos! ¡La sacaremos de aquí antes de que eso pase!- Grita Jay

Los chicos continúan su camino hasta llegar a la entrada trasera del castillo, Vika se acerca, abre la enorme puerta muy despacio y se asoma

-¡No hay nadie! ¡Andando!- Les dice

Pasan a través de ella y entran al castillo. Los pasillos eran enormes, llenos de puertas y más caminos, no sabían exactamente a donde ir  
Caminando se toparon con una puerta un tanto extraña pues era distinta a todas las demás

-Probemos esta- Dice Jay

Pero al entrar... lo que observan a continuación los deja con la piel de gallina... petrificados  
El cuarto estaba repleto de capsulas enormes muy al estilo cámaras criogénicas. Dentro de ellas, docenas de hombres y mujeres inconscientes con tubos pegados en sus cuerpos

-Pe..pero... ¿Quién es toda esta gente?- Titubea Evie

Todos se acercan a las capsulas para verlos más de cerca, pero Carlos reconoce a unos...

-¡Chicos! ¡Son ellos! ¡Son los magos que vimos ser secuestrados!- Les dice

-Eso quiere decir... ¡Que todos estos son los magos desaparecidos!- Exclama Ben

-¡Mal debe estar por aquí! ¡Hay que buscarla!- Grita Evie

Los chicos comenzaron a revisar cada una de las cápsulas, pero Mal no estaba dentro de ninguna  
-¡¿Dónde carajos la tienen?!- Grita Jay ya bastante desesperado

Pero en eso… un grito se escuchó...

-¡CHICOOOOOOS! ¡NOOOO! ¡SUELTENMEEEEEEEE!-

Era Vika pero cuando voltearon, la puerta por la que entraron se cerró y apenas pudieron verla ser sacada a la fuerza

-¡VIKAAAAAAAAAA!- Gritan todos y al instante salen corriendo tras ella

Pero cuando pasan por la puerta, el pasillo ya se encontraba vacío

-¡NOOOOOO!- Gritó Carlos

-¡Maldición! ¡Ya saben que estamos en el castillo! ¡Debemos movernos!- Exclama Ben

Los chicos se ponen en marcha y siguen por los enormes pasillos, abriendo todas las puertas que encontraban con la esperanza de hallar a Mal en alguna de las habitaciones. Pero el tiempo pasaba y ellos seguían dando vueltas y más vueltas

-¡El castillo es demasiado grande joder!- Grito Ben quien ya se encontraba desesperado

-¡Si a este paso tardaremos horas en encontrar a Mal!- Añade Evie

En eso... una puerta se abre de golpe y de ella... ¡Sale Vika corriendo! Quien no se detuvo y mientras pasaba a lado de ellos les grita

-¡¡¡CORRAN!!!-

Los chicos no lo pensaron dos veces y la siguieron

-¡Vika! ¡¿Estas bien?! ¡¿Qué te paso?!- Le pregunta Carlos

-¡Logre zafarme de los guardias pero obviamente no se iban a quedar de brazos cruzados y comenzaron a perseguirme!- Le responde mientras seguían corriendo -¡Y otra cosa! ¡Mal se encuentra en la sala del trono! ¡La entrada principal del castillo!-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estas segura?!- Le pregunta Ben

-¡Si! ¡Escuche a los guardias hablar sobre eso!-

-¡Bien! ¡¿Pero cómo sabremos cómo llegar?!- Pregunta Jay

-¡Síganme!- Les grita Vika -¡Es por aquí!-

Vika y los demás continúan corriendo hasta que doblan hacia un largo pasillo y Vika les dice

-¡Es ahí! ¡En esa puerta al final del pasillo! ¡Ahí se encuentra la sala del trono!-

-¡Excelente! ¡Andando!- Responde Ben

Pero justo antes de llegar, una cantidad enormes de guardias salieron de unas puertas en medio del pasillo bloqueándoles el camino y sin que menos se lo esperen enorme red cayó de encima, atrapando a Evie, Carlos y Ben. Al instante varios guardias aparecieron y los sostuvieron fuertemente. Siendo incapaces de poder usar sus armas

¡NOOOOOOOO!- Grita Evie tratando de librarse

-¡LIBERENOS! ¡ARGH!- Grita Ben forcejeando

-¡¿ACASO NOS ESTABAN ESPERANDO?!- Grita Carlos también forcejeando

-¡CHICOOOOOOS!- Exclama Jay quien intento correr hacia ellos

Pero logra ver de reojo una red que iba cayendo sobre él y Vika, al instante Jay reacciona rápidamente empujándola a ella haciendo que la red solo le caiga a él.

-¡VIKA CORRE!- Le grita Jay

Vika se le queda viendo sorprendida

-¡VE POR MAL!- Le grita Ben aún forcejeando

Mas guardias aparecen para sujetar fuertemente a Jay pues era el que más fuerza tenía

-¡COOORREEE VIKAAAAAAAA! ¡LIBERA A A MAAAAAAL!- Le grita Evie

Vika reacciona y mientras los guardias se ocupan con ellos, sale corriendo hacia la puerta, al llegar la abre y pasa rápidamente a través de ella  
Y en efecto, lo que estaba detrás de esa puerta si era la sala del trono, una habitación gigantesca, tanto de largo como de ancho, con una alfombra roja que cruzaba lo largo hasta llegar al trono. Y justo en medio del área... se encontraba Mal, en el suelo, aún esposada, pero inconsciente  
Vika fue hacia ella y al acercarse se agachó

-Mal- Le dijo 

Mal comenzó a abrir un poco los ojos, la vio y débilmente dijo

-V... vi...ka-

Vika la sostuvo de un brazo y la ayudo a sentarse de rodillas  
Pero en ese momento, una puerta se abre y entran los guardias, mismos de los que estaba huyendo, pero esta vez traían a Ben, Evie y Jay esposados mientras que otro guardia sostenía sus armas

-¡MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!- Grita Evie al verla

Sin embargo, justo antes de que alguien pueda hacer o decir algo más al respecto... el graznido de cuervo se escucha y Qrowley aparece posando sobre el trono  
Qrowley ríe y burlonamente les dice

-¡Hey! ¡Que agradable sorpresa verlos por aquí!-

Pero Ben lo ignora por completo y le grita a Vika desesperadamente

-¡VIKAAAAA! ¡LAS ESPOSAS! ¡QUITALE LAS ESPOSAAAAAAAAAAS!-

Vika se le queda viendo para después voltear a ver a Mal...

-Espere mucho tiempo para hacer esto- Le dice Vika

Y en cuestión de segundos, lleva rápidamente la palma de su mano al estómago de Mal ¡Y lo estruja! ¡Abriendo su herida por completo!

-¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!- Pega Mal un fuerte e intenso grito de dolor mientras cae al suelo y comienza a desangrarse

-¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!- Gritan los chicos -¡¡¡MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!!!

No lo podían creer, estaban petrificados, horrorizados...

Qrowley pega una carcajada y le dice a Vika

-¡Oh es tan placentero ver esto! ¡Muy bien hecho!-

Vika lo voltea a ver, él sonríe y le responde

-No fue nada... padre-

Continuará...


	17. Locura heredada

-¡¡¡¿¿¿PADRE???!!!- Gritaron los chicos al mismo tiempo

-¡Sorpresa! Les dije que habían muchas cosas que no conocían de mi...- Dice Qrowley para luego reír

No lo podían creer, sin embargo, en esos momentos lo que más los preocupada era Mal, quien seguía en el suelo rodeada de un charco de sangre

-¡VIKAAA! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡TE LO SUPLICO! ¡DETEN EL SANGRADO!- Gritó Ben desesperado

-¡POR FAVOR! ¡SI NO LO HACES MORIRÁ!- Gritó también Evie con lágrimas en sus ojos

Vika se les quedó viendo, acto seguido levanta la mano y chasquea los dedos, por una puerta entra lo que parecía ser un personal médico, pues llevaba un botiquín y más herramientas de primeros auxilios. Se acerca a Mal y comienza a curarla... o almenas evitar que se continúe desangrando

Finalmente terminaron y los chicos se aliviaron aunque sea un poco 

-No lo hago por ella, la verdad es que la necesitamos con vida... solo quería verla sufrir- Les dice 

Ben, Evie, Jay y Carlos sintieron tanta ira e impotencia en ese momento

-T...tu... tu nunca quisiste a Mal -Dijo Evie inundada en llanto 

-Es correcto- Le responde burlonamente

-¿Entonces por qué?... ¡¿POR QUE LO HICISTE?! ¡TODO ESTE VIAJE DE ENCONTRAR A ARLÍN! ¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE QUERIAS LOGRAR EXACTAMENTE?!- Exclama Ben

Pero Qrowley los interrumpe y dice...

-Oh queridos niños, sé que deben estar muy ansiosos por conocer la verdad y ¿Saben qué? Está bien, todos ustedes están acabados, pero por lo menos los exentaré de la ignorancia- Este extiende sus alas y se posa sobre el hombro de Vika- ¿Por qué no iniciamos con las presentaciones? Bueno, probablemente se les pasó por la cabeza que soy un hechicero hablando a través de este pájaro como vieron anteriormente con Evílica, pero no, este soy yo en realidad, este es mi propio cuerpo-

-¡¿QUÉ ERES TU EXACTAMENTE?!- Pregunta Jay

-Yo... soy alguien que sufrió un terrible destino siendo condenado a vivir el resto de mis días en este emplumado ser...- Qrowley se detiene unos segundos, sonríe y les dice- O al menos eso creían las personas que lo hicieron...-

-¡¿A QUE TE REFIERES?! ¡HABLA!- Grita Ben

Qrowley voltea a ver a Vika, esta le asiente y lleva sus dedos a la boca para después pegar un silbido  
En ese momento por una puerta aparecen dos guardias, que por detrás de ellos iban otros dos guardias al parecer escoltando a alguien encadenado de brazos y pies

-Señoras y señores... les presento lo que estuvieron buscando durante tanto tiempo- Los guardias se detiene y los dos de enfrente se apartan, mostrando a un a un hombre, un hombre de la tercera edad en túnica- Les presento... a Arlín

Los chicos quedan completamente boquiabiertos e impactados. Pero Ben voltea a ver a Vika y furioso le grita

-¡TODO ESTE TIEMPO SUPISTE QUE EL SE ENCONTRABA AQUÍ!

-Por supuesto que siempre supo que se encontraba aquí, Vika no fue a ayudarlos a buscar una cura para Mal, ella fue porque yo la mandé- Les contesta Qrowley- Y gracias a eso, ustedes nunca estuvieron a salvo de mi-  
Los chicos comprenden al instante...

-Por eso el Rey Altor y la D.E.R.V. nos encontraron tan fácilmente...- Dice Carlos sorprendido

-¡¿PERO COMO SUPISTE QUE MAL SE HABIA TRANSFORMADO EN HOMBRE?! ¡AUN QUE SUPIERAS DONDE ESTABAMOS NO HABIA FORMA DE QUE LO HAYAS ADIVINADO! ¡VIKA ESTUVO CON NOSOTROS TODO EL TIEMPO!-

Vika ríe y le responde

-Sabíamos que probablemente harían algún truco de magia para ocultar su verdadera identidad... y quedamos en que si eso pasa... le daría a Mal mi capucha para identificarla-

-No...¡NOOOOOO!- Grita Ben

-¡LO PLANEARON TODO DESDE UN INICIO!- Grita Evie

-Correcto...- Contesta Qrowley -Y respondiendo a su pregunta anterior del por qué... bueno, verán, este hombre será el que me libere de este cuerpo, pero probablemente ya conozcan su historia, no es tan grandioso mago como lo fue alguna vez Merlín... con su poder actual, no es posible hacer un hechizo para romper la maldición que sufro. La única forma de lograrlo es con la famosa piedra filosofal-

-¡¿PERO QUE TIENE QUE VER ESO CON VIKA Y NUESTRO VIAJE?!- Pregunta Ben

-¡QUE GRACIAS A USTEDES LA CONSEGUÍ!- Grita Vika fuertemente mientras saca de uno de sus bolsillos una piedra muy brillosa de color rojo ¡La piedra filosofal!

-¡¡¡¿¿¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE???!!!- Gritan todos

-¡¿PERO EN QUÉ MOMENTO?!- Grita Carlos  
-La visita al laboratorio- Responde Qrowley -Visita de la cual, sin su ayuda y los poderes de Mal, Vika ni ninguno de nosotros hubiéramos podido romper las protecciones de Arlín y entrar a robarla-

-¡¡¡MALDITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!!!- Grita Jay furioso

-¡JURO QUE PAGARAS POR TODO! ¡¿ME ESCUCHASTE?! ¡VAS A PAGAR POR TODO!- Grita Ben desesperado

-Griten y lloren todo lo que quieran- Responde Qrowley -Ya no hay nada que puedan hacer...-

Los guardias se acercan con Arlín a Vika, lo desencadenan y uno de los guardias le entrega un cetro

-Nada de trucos anciano- Dice Qrowley mientras los guardias alzan espadas y escudos anti magia alrededor de el

Vika extiende su brazo y le entrega la piedra filosofal, Arlín la agarra y la coloca en la punta del cetro, este comienza a brillar y desbordar magia alrededor de él. Qrowley vuela y se para en el piso, Arlín apunta el cetro hacia el pero antes de hacer algo... voltea a ver a los chicos

-Lo siento jóvenes, nada de esto quería que pase...- Les dice

Arlín dispara y una luz roja sale del cetro directo a Qrowley, en ese momento la silueta de cuervo comienza a cambiar y a crecer poco a poco, hasta obtener... una forma humana

-¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!- Gritan los chicos

Arlín se detiene, mucho humo surgió alrededor de Qrowley gracias al hechizo y al dispersarse... aparece un hombre, bastante musculoso con ropa negra, cabello oscuro y una mirada intimidante

-Finalmente...- Dice Qrowley, mientras comienza a mover la cabeza de lado para tronarse el cuello

Los guardias arrebatan el cetro de las manos de Arlín, lo encadenan nuevamente y se marchan, llevándoselo.  
Qrowley, luego de un poco más de estiramiento, se acerca a Mal para después extender su brazo, apuntando hacia ella

-Es el fin...- Susurra

Algo estaba a punto de hacer y los chicos comenzaron a alterarse, y forcejear como locos

-¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! ¡¡¡ALTOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!-

-¡¡¡DETEEEEEEEEEEEEEENTEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!

Gritaron desesperados. Qrowley sonríe y............................... no pasa absolutamente nada

-Je je... los engañe- Les dice burlonamente -¿Qué? ¿Acaso creyeron que era algún tipo de hechicero poderoso atrapado en el cuerpo de un ave del cual finalmente fui liberado y ahora me dedicaría a destruir todo el Reino? No, nada de eso-

Los chicos se quedaron mudos, completamente en shock

-Es un placer presentarme ante ustedes, mi nombre es Morrigan Black- Les dice mientras inclina la parte superior del cuerpo hacia ellos -Y soy... un simple humano-

-Un... humano...?- Titubea Carlos

-Así es, un humano que hace años vivía una vida normal, pero eso es algo que no les interesa así que saltemos a la parte donde conocí a Evílica. Ustedes lo vieron con sus propios ojos, Evílica estaba loca, pero compartíamos un mismo propósito, la superioridad. Juntos descubrimos el maravilloso poder de la Dalinda negra. Pero bueno, los años pasaron y hubo un día en que fui secuestrado por Magos, buscando venganza pues Evílica y yo acabábamos con muchos de ellos.   
Yo siendo un simple humano no hubo forma de defenderme y con un poderoso hechizo me transformaron en cuervo. Evílica por supuesto no se quedó de brazos cruzados y acabo con esos infelices, pero... no hubo forma de regresarme a la normalidad, el hechizo iba más allá de sus habilidades. Entonces decidimos algo, comenzar el plan de ir tras el cetro de Maléfica. Evílica conseguiría su venganza y luego de obtener el cetro y los poderes de Mal, rompería la maldición- Qrowley hace una pausa y voltea a ver a Mal -Fallamos, pero no por culpa de Evílica. Verán, Evílica fue una estúpida, su exceso de confianza la llevo a perder ambos cetros, sin embargo, era un lujo que se podía dar, la victoria la obtuvo desde el momento que Mal fue envenenada. El problema es que nadie, absolutamente nadie, nos esperábamos los poderes de Hades, ni siquiera la propia Mal-

-Muy bien, ya has conseguido lo que querías... ¡AHORA LIBERA A MAL!- Grita Ben

-Lamento decirles que eso no es posible... aún tengo planes con ella- Contesta Qrowley quien después sonríe y añade- Y aparte...-

-¡ELLA ES MIA!- Se escucha una voz

Se trataba de Altor que venía llegando, se acerca a Mal, la agarra de la ropa y la alza bruscamente

-¡GAAAAAAHCK!- Se queja Mal fuertemente pues la herida le dolía bastante

Acto seguido, Altor la acerca a su rostro............... y la besa.

-¡¡¡BAAAAAAAAAAAASTAAAAAARDOOOOOOOOO!!!- Grita Ben fuertemente

-¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?! ¡¡MALDITOOOOOO!!- Grita Jay

Los chicos explotaron, habían soportado demasiadas cosas, pero esto excedía el limite...  
Qrowley ríe fuertemente y les dice

-Oh bueno... digamos que quedé en entregarle a Mal-  
-¡ELLA SERÁ MI FUTURA ESPOSA!- Grita Altor 

-¡¡¡ESO JAMAS VA A PASAR!!!- Grita Evie en llanto

Los chicos seguian gritando desesperadamente, pero parece no importarles en lo más mínimo, pues mientras tanto, Altor se acerca a Qrowley y le entrega a Mal

-¡Más vale que no tardes!- Le exclama Altor

-Tranquilo, aguanta un poco más...- Contesta Qrowley quien después voltea a ver a Vika y le dice -Llévalos con el resto, no nos sirven-

Vika asiente y grita -¡Andando!- Mientras comienza a caminar y los guardias que tenían presos a Ben, Evie, Carlos y Jay la siguen

Pero mientras se los llevan los chicos ven como Qrowley se retira con Mal

-¡¿A DÓNDE CREEN QUE VAN DESGRACIADOS?!- Grita Carlos

-¡NO CREAN QUE SE SALDRAN CON LA SUYA!- Exclama Jay -¡REGRESAREMOS POR MAL! ¡YA LO VERAN!-

Sus gritos como todos los anteriores no eran otra cosa más que un desperdicio de saliva, pues no había mucho que puedan hacer...

En el camino, Vika iba guiando a los guardias en silencio, un silencio que fue roto gracias a Ben

-Toda tu historia... con Evílica... ¿También fue mentira?- Le pregunta

Vika ríe bastante y le responde

-Todo fue mentira... menos mi rencor hacia ella, esa mujer me arrebato lo que más amaba, la magia-

-¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso con Mal? ¡¿Por qué le hiciste todo esto?! ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres exactamente?!- Le pregunta Evie con lágrimas en los ojos

Vika se detiene junto con los guardias y mira a los chicos fijamente

-¿Quieren saber mi verdadera historia? Bueno, la verdad es que cuando descubrí que tenía el don de la magia, no hacia todas las estupideces que les dije. Si no que adoraba crear caos, destruyendo todo lo que me encontraba, matando animales, asaltando pueblos, etc… Hasta que como les conté anteriormente esa bruja me dejo moribunda, los pueblerinos me salvaron, pero cuando desperté y descubrí que no tenía magia, me puse furiosa y los asesiné. Todo este tiempo estuve viajando con la esperanza de recuperar lo que más amaba. Años después encontré a mi padre en esta ciudad y cuando escuche su plan, supe que finalmente lo lograría gracias a Mal, pues pienso vaciarle hasta la más mínima gota de poder que tenga y… ¡RECUPERAR EL DON DE LA MAGIA!-

-¡¿Pero por qué tiene que ser Mal?! ¡¿Por qué no lo hiciste con cualquier otro mago?!- Le grita Ben

-¿No es obvio?- Le responde Vika -Su magia es igual a la que tenía, no pienso rebajarme a otros magos asquerosos. Y con las brasas de Hades… seré más fuerte de lo que alguna ves fui-

-Es por eso que la defendiste en el viaje... ¿No es así?- Le dice Evie -No porque la quieras... si no porque si muere no podrías absorberle los poderes-

-Eso es totalmente correcto- Le contesta Vika con una sonrisa un tanto malévola 

Vika era irreconocible, no podían creer que todo este tiempo convivieron con alguien como ella... los había engañado por completo  
Luego de unos minutos más de caminata finalmente llegaron a lo que parecía ser el calabozo del castillo

-Enciérrenlos junto con el resto- Les ordena Vika mientras se da una media vuelta y se marcha  
Los guardias escoltaron a los chicos a través de las celdas, pero justo cuando llegaron a una...

-¡BEN! ¡EVIE! ¡JAY! ¡CARLOS!- Gritó alguien

-¡LONNIE! ¡CHICOS! ¡TODOS ESTAN AQUÍ!- Exclamo Ben

Los guardias abrieron la celda y los metieron junto con ellos, encerrándolos a todos. Los chicos comienzan a abrazarse fuertemente

-¡¿QUE PASÓ?! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTA VIKA?! ¡¿MAL ESTA BIEN?!- Comenzaron a preguntarles

Ben, Evie, Carlos y Jay pusieron una cara de frustración...

-Hay... mucho por decirles- Les contesta Ben- Pero antes... ¿Cómo los capturaron?-

-Nosotros... no sabemos- Responde Doug -Estábamos en nuestras posiciones esperándolos alrededor del castillo y de la nada unos guardias llegaron por nosotros, como si ya supieran que estábamos exactamente en ese lugar-

Los 4 se voltean a ver, bastante serios, pues sabían perfectamente que había pasado

-Fue Vika...- Les dice Carlos

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!- Exclama el resto

-Hubo un momento dónde se separó de nosotros mientras buscábamos a Mal, fue ahí donde les dijo a los guardias donde se encontraba. Ella lo sabía perfectamente pues escuchó todo nuestro plan antes de entrar al castillo- Les explica Ben

-¿D... de... de qué están hablando?- Titubea Jane -¿Cómo que Vika les dijo eso a los guardias?-

Ben comenzó a contarles todo lo que pasó hace unos momentos con Vika, Qrowley y Altor. Los demás lo escuchaban horrorizados... no podían creerlo

-Vi...Vika... ¿Nos traicionó?- Titubea Gil

-¡NOOOOOOO! ¡CARAJO!- Grita Uma fuertemente -¡SABIA! ¡SABIA QUE NO PODIAMOS CONFIAR EN ELLA!-

-¡ARLÍN ESTUVO AQUÍ TODO ESTE TIEMPO! ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡TODO ESTE VIAJE FUÉ POR NADA!- Exclama Harry

-Morrigan Black, un simple humano pero... si no quiere destruir el reino entonces, entonces ¿Qué es lo que quiere?- Pregunta Doug analizando la situación

-No tenemos idea, pero ¡No permitiremos que se salgan con la suya!- Grita Jay

-Así es ¡Saldremos de esta y sacaremos a Mal sea como sea!- Grita Evie

Todos desbordaban confianza, nadie se quería rendir, nadie se quería dar por vencido aún... iban a luchar hasta el final  
Pero en una de esas, frente de ellos, había otra celda... de la cual, una voz se escuchó

-Veo que ustedes también la han pasado bastante mal gracias a toda esta gente...- ???

Los chicos voltearon al instante sorprendidos a través de los barrotes y de la oscuridad que albergaba la celda de enfrente... surgió un hombre

-¿Qui... quién es usted?- Titubea Ben

-Yo... soy Altor-

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que usted es Altor?- Pregunta Lonnie

-Bueno es que... yo soy el auténtico hijo de Arturo, el auténtico... Rey Altor-

-¡¡¡¿¿¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE???!!!-

Continuará....


	18. Una extraña paradoja

En la entrada del castillo…

-Lord Boldor, es un placer saludarlo nuevamente- Le dijo la Teniente Mozz mientras inclina el cuerpo hacia el

-Teniente Mozz, el placer es todo mío, escuché que hizo un excelente trabajo capturando a la hija de Hades y Maléfica- Le responde

-Si bueno sobre eso, me preguntaba si los asuntos con la chica habían concluido puesto que debe ser trasladad a la isla-

-Me temo que eso no pasara... Teniente- Dice Lord Boldor

-¡¿Qué?!- Exclama Mozz

-Así es... ella permanecerá en el castillo el resto de sus días-

-¡No! ¡Es imposible! ¡Los villano pertenecen a las islas!-

Mozz se enfada y comienza a caminar en dirección a la puerta del castillo para entrar

-A dónde cree que va Teniente Mozz- Le dice Lord Boldor mientras unos guardias le cubren el camino -Más le vale no cometer alguna equivocación o me veré en la necesidad de mandarla al calabozo junto con el resto de los intrusos-

-Como se atreve... ¡Usted no tiene ningún poder sobre mí! ¡Yo solo sigo ordenes de mi comandante!- 

-Por favor... yo poseo algo más valioso, riqueza... y eso también es un poder-  
En ese momento por detrás de Mozz aparece un hombre, uniformado y con muchas medallas

-¡Teniente Mozz!- Le grita

-¡Comandante Feltowick!- Exclama Mozz sorprendida al verlo

-¿Qué cree que hace aún aquí? ¡La operación terminó cuando entregamos a la hija de Hades y Maléfica! ¡Regrese a la base ahora mismo!- Le ordena el comandante

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Tiene que estar bromeando! ¡Nos preparamos meses para esto! ¡No puede solo entregarla y ya! ¡Debe ir a una isla! ¡¿Acaso se le olvida quiénes somos?! ¡Somos la D.E.R.V.! ¡Encargados de meter a villanos en las islas donde pertenecen!- Grita Mozz alterada

-¡¿Y acaso ya se te olvido quien soy yo?!... ¡TU COMANDANTE! ¡NO LO REPETIRÉ DOS VECES! ¡REGRESA A BASE AHORA MISMO O CONCIDERARE LA IDEA DE ENCERRARLA EN UN CALABOZO!- 

Mozz se les queda viendo a ambos con ira... pero no le quedaba de otra y se retira

Mientras tanto Qrowley o más bien… Morrigan, había llegado con Mal a una especia de laboratorio enorme. Este la deja en el suelo, y sonriendo se queda viendo algo que se encontraba frente a el

-Querida niña... estas apunto de hacer realidad un sueño... un sueño que tengo desde que era bastante joven- Le dice Morrigan para después girarse hacia Mal, quien se encontraba aún esposada observándolo bastante débil -Es cierto que puedo parecer un villano, pero ¿Sabes algo? no es así, es todo lo contrario, yo... soy un salvador-

-¿Co... cómo puede ser un salvador alguien que capturo a tantos magos...?- Le contesta Mal débilmente

-Todo es para una buena causa Malsi-  
Morrigan se le queda viendo unos segundos, hasta que le dice

-Creo que ya es el momento de abrirte los ojos, así que déjame contarte un poco sobre mí. Veras, de chico me gustaba observar el mundo que me rodeaba, un mundo en el que según la gente "estaba equilibrado" o almenas eso pensaban hasta que recibían una visita de gente con magia, quienes irrumpían en sus vidas y les arrebataban tanto pertenencias... como vidas. Conmigo no fue la excepción por supuesto pues era un huérfano, al que los padres también le fueron arrebatados gracias a hechiceros malvados. Conforme crecí comprendí como el mundo era sumiso ante la magia y el ser capturado, torturado y convertido en cuervo me dio la razón. Y bueno, luego de que venciste a Evílica, decidí emprender un viaje en busca de algún otro plan para conseguir lo que quiero y surcando los cielos logré ver lo que albergaba este castillo dentro de su jardín, un huerto con Dalindas Negras. Ahí fue cuando comencé a elaborar todo este magnífico plan. Manipulando al Rey a mi antojo y usándolo como marioneta haciendo que te calumniaran, debo admitir que esa idea fue de Vika, pero... acepté porque quería que te des cuenta-

-Darme... cuenta ¿De qué?- Pregunta Mal

-De como tengo razón y todo lo que provoca... la magia- Dice Morrigan quien hace una pausa y continua- La magia... debe desaparecer, solo hace que los que no tienen, se vuelvan locos por probar y los que ya tienen, querer más, para después usarla de la peor manera. El poder siempre te lleva a la locura no importa cómo... y tú fuiste testigo de eso, piensa en como cada zona a donde iban era atacada por ellos o incluso en la misma Evílica... Pero en fin, con todo lo que te conté pensaras que odio la magia, pero no es así, lo que odio... es al hombre. El hombre tiene la culpa de todo esto. El hombre es el verdadero enemigo, no la magia, y solo el más cuerdo merece portarla. Ese soy yo-

Morrigan se hace a un lado y deja que Mal observe varias mangueras que venían a través de las paredes hasta llegar a una especia de contenedor, lo suficiente para que entre una persona y a un lado de él... se encontraba un tanque en forma de tubo, muy parecido a las capsulas donde se encontraban los magos en la sala anterior

-¿Observas eso? Con el poder que tengo sobre el Reino gracias al Rey, hice que contratara a los mejores herreros y científicos. Juntos creamos esto. Todas esas mangueras van conectadas a cada mago que fue capturado. Dentro de ese contenedor yo entrare y mientras tanto tú, entraras en ese tanque. Como sabes, para absorber la magia se necesita a un poderoso mago como lo fue Evílica para poder ejecutar el hechizo de absorción de poder que viene de la Dalinda Negra, en este caso tu no lo harás, la maquina es quien se encargara de ejecutarlo usando tu poderosa magia, digamos que serás mi pila. Y al acabar, los poderes de todos los magos serán míos. Todo esto fui preparando mientras estabas de viaje consiguiendo mi piedra filosofal-  
-To... todos esos magos... morirán...- Dice Mal

-Así es, su sacrificio es necesario y no serán los únicos pues la cosa no termina ahí. De igual forma al acabar, se generará un líquido color negro, pues contendrá componentes de la Dalinda Negra, y este líquido pasará a unas jeringas, quien se las inyecte, podrá absorber los poderes de un mago al instante, obviamente matándolo. Entonces, gracias a lo poderoso que me volveré luego de absorber tanta magia, no habrá algún mago capaz de evitar que le robe sus poderes. Pienso deshacerme de todos y cada una de aquellas personas con magia, yo seré el único que pueda usarla, pues soy la persona indicada para verdaderamente balancear este mundo. Persigo la paz con violencia, es una extraña paradoja ¿No te parece?...- Morrigan hace una pausa y luego de unos segundos dice -Oh y las herramientas anti magia… Tuve que esperar a que estuvieran listas antes de capturarte pues sin ellas no habría forma de vencerte. Sin embargo, también las cree para que la gente pueda defenderse sola, asesinando a cualquier mago fácilmente. Te lo dije, soy un salvador-

Morrigan se acerca a Mal, acto seguido la levanta del suelo y la lleva directo al tanque. La pone dentro, le quita las esposas para sostenerla ahora con unas cadenas y por último le coloca un respirador

-Deberías agradecerme, serás la única persona con magia a la que deje con vida pues te necesito aquí para crear las jeringas constantemente, es por eso que te vendí a Altor-

Morrigan prende la máquina, y agua comienza a llenar el tanque poco a poco

-Ahora solo queda esperar a que la maquina se prepare, una vez todo listo. Entrare y obtendré todos mis nuevos poderes- Dice Morrigan con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

-¡¿CÓMO QUE EL AUTÉNTICO ALTOR?!- Pregunta Ben bastante confundido al igual que el resto

-Oh vamos... ¿En serio creyeron que alguien como ese farsante sería digno de portar una espada como Excálibur?-

-¿Fa... farsante?- Pregunta Lonnie

-Así es, su verdadero nombre es Gerard-

-Pero si tú eres el verdadero Altor entonces... ¿Quién es el otro sujeto? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Cómo consiguió ser Rey?- Pregunta Carlos

El al parecer auténtico Altor, suspira y les cuenta...

-Hace mucho tiempo, cuando mi padre era un niño, logro sacar la espada en la piedra, pues solo un descendiente del Rey Aturo es capaz de hacerlo y el obviamente, era uno de ellos. Se volvió el Rey, se casó con mi madre y me tuvieron. Sin embargo, al nacer ella falleció, así que viví solo con mi padre, y me dijo que algún día, Arlín me entrenaría para ser Rey como lo hizo con él. Por supuesto estaba emocionado y me prometí que sería tan bueno como el, quería que se sienta orgulloso de mi, lamentablemente, las cosas no salen como uno quisiera, pues mi padre se enfermó del corazón, estaba débil, y poco tiempo después falleció. Kingshedon se quedó sin Rey durante mucho tiempo-

-¿Y qué fue lo que paso contigo?-

-Aquí empieza lo interesante, bueno, la mano derecha de mi padre, la persona en la que más confiaba, le prometió que se haría cargo de mi hasta que me vuelva Rey, y fue nada más ni nada menos que Thomas Boldor, padre de este farsante, Gerard Boldor. Ambos se madurando al castillo, aunque por supuesto, no tenían poder alguno sobre el Reino. En ese momento, mi vida cambió por completo, pues ese hombre me mantuvo encerrado en el castillo tal cual Rapuzel. No estaba como ahora, en un calabozo, pero nunca me dejo ir más allá de la muralla. Hasta que hace unos meses, Arlín apareció, manifestando que ya era momento de iniciar con mi entrenamiento para ser Rey. El momento por fin llego, sacaría la espada en la piedra, pero los Boldor ya estaban preparados, lo único que recuerdo fue haber sacado la espada, pues luego de eso todo se puso negro y cuando desperté, me encontraba aquí. Gerard Boldor se hizo pasar por mí, pues al estar encerrado tanto tiempo la gente no me conocía. Lo planearon todo desde que mi padre falleció-  
-Arlín era el único que te conocía, querían deshacerse de él, por esa razón consiguieron Dalindas Negras por todo el Reino hasta crear el jardín- Le dice Ben

-Correcto, hace semanas, el día en que Gerard Boldor hizo público que había "sacado" la espada en la piedra haciéndose pasar por mí, Arlín vino al instante a ver qué pasaba, pero claro ya lo estaban esperando. La magia de Arlín se basa en el conocimiento y la curación, el mejor en todos los Reinos, pero en cuestión de ataque, no es un mago poderoso. Los Boldor no tenían algún mago aliado para usar la Dalinda negra, de la mejor forma, que es absorber los poderes, pero descubrieron que se puede usar de miles de maneras más, no cabe duda de que es la más auténtica arma mortal anti magia en el mundo. Quemando las flores, usaban las cenizas para mezclarlas con cualquier otro material, material que en este caso se usó para crear una red y atrapar a Arlín sin que este pueda usar magia para escapar, fue mas fácil de lo que creyeron-

-Tomaron tu identidad porque se supone que solo un descendiente del Rey Arturo es capaz de sacarla ¿Cierto?- Dice Doug -Pero… ¿Por qué no se deshicieron de ti después?-

-Exacto, además, en la espada aparece el nombre de quien la saca. Y si no se deshicieron de mi es porque si muero, Excálibur perdería su forma mágica volviéndose una simple espada, y se tendría que volver a clavar en la piedra hasta que alguien más sea digno de ella-

Los chicos se quedaron bastante impactados por todo, era sorpresa tras sorpresa

-¡Joder! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí y contar toda la verdad!- Grita Harry

En ese momento... se escucha como alguien comienza a abrir la puerta del calabozo. Los chicos al instante se alarman y el suspenso les invade los cuerpos. Pero cuando la puerta se abre aparece... ¡La teniente Mozz! Quien comenzó a caminar hasta acercarse a las celdas

-Así que... farsantes- Dice Mozz -Con razón...-

Los chicos se sorprenden pues al parecer había escuchado toda la conversación

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Le pregunta Ben molesto, pues esa mujer les había causado muchos problemas

Mozz se les queda viendo unos segundos y dice...

-Yo... vengo a liberarlos- 

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?!- Exclaman todos

Continuara...


	19. La espada en la piedra Parte 1

-Yo... vengo a liberarlos- 

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?!- Exclaman todos

-¡¿Pero por qué?!- Pregunta Jay

-No lo hago por ustedes, pero son los únicos que podrían fastidiar los planes de toda esta gente. El comandante de la D.ER.V. se ha dejado sobornar por Thomas Boldor, eso sin duda es inaudito ¡No merece ese puesto! La D.E.R.V. nunca había caído en el soborno, cuando mi madre era comandante no saben cuanta riqueza y fortuna le ofrecieron por entregar las cabezas de hades y maléfica, pero nunca lo hizo por hacer lo correcto, los villanos pertenecen a las islas-

Dice mientras se acerca a las celdas y las abre con unas llaves 

-Sea la razón que sea, muchas gracias, estamos en deuda contigo- Le contesta Ben mientras todos comienzan a salir de la celda

-La única deuda que tienen conmigo es por darles una oportunidad de arreglar todo esto, no crean que pienso arriesgar mi puesto en la D.E.R.V. ayudándolos, si fracasan ese no será mi problema. Y también... escuchen atentamente, quiero que sepan, que sea como sea que todo esto acabe, pienso ir nuevamente tras Mal Igna Maléfica y encerrarla en una isla de una vez por todas-

Los chicos se quedan callados, serios por el comentario y Evie le responde

-No importa cuántas veces lo intente, usted mejor que nadie sabe que jamás lo permitiremos-

Mozz los ve por unos segundos y les dice

-Como sea, ya váyanse, me quedare con el verdadero descendiente de Arturo, aún no es seguro que salga, lo haremos una vez que se hayan encargado de esos bastardos. Y por cierto, sus armas están saliendo de aquí, siguiendo derecho el pasillo, a la izquierda en la quinta puerta y saliendo a un pasillo de la derecha en la tercera puerta está Arlín. Lleven esto- Dice mientras les lanza unas llaves -Probablemente les sirva alguna-

Los chicos asienten, se dan media vuelta y se van

Al cruzar la puerta del calabozo, se encuentran con 2 guardias tirados en el piso

-Con que así fue como consiguió las llaves...- Dice Uma 

Todos se ponen en marcha

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Mientras tanto, en una habitación, el Rey se encontraba con Lord Boldor

-¡AGH! ¡YA SE TARDÓ DEMASIADO!- Exclama el Rey furioso

-Tranquilízate, será completamente tuya dentro de poco y podremos ir preparando todo para la boda- Contesta Lord Boldor -Debo admitir que escogiste bastante bien... aun que es una lástima el saber que no continuaras con la tradición familiar, todo gracias a que tu madre y hermanas fallecieran en un accidente...-

-¡CALLATE! ¡AUN QUE SIGAN VIVAS ME REHUSARÍA POR COMPLETO! ¡CON LA HIJA DE MALÉFICA NUESTROS DESCENDIENTES OBTENDRÁN GENES DE DIOS! ¡Y ESO ES MUCHO MEJOR QUE LAS ASQUEROSAS PRACTICAS INCESTOSAS DE LA FAMILIA!-  
-Todo fue para proteger nuestra sangre, Gerard, nadie era digno de procrear con nosotros- Le dice Lord Boldor

-Como sea... ¡YA ESTOY HARTO! ¡IRE POR LA CHICA AHORA MISMO!- Le responde el Rey mientras sale furioso de la habitación

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Luego de unos minutos los chicos finalmente llegan a la habitación que la Teniente Mozz les indicó y en efecto ahí se encontraban sus armas, aunque... eso no era lo único

-¡¿Pero qué es todo esto?!- Preguntó Uma

La habitación estaba repleta de escudos, espadas, esposas, y toda clase de herramientas color negro

-Armas anti magia sin duda alguna...- Dice Doug

-De aquí es donde salieron, por eso algunos ciudadanos de Kingshedon ya portaban algunas...- Añade Jane

-Tendremos que encargarnos de esto después, por ahora tomemos nuestras armas y continuemos- Dice Ben

-¿Algún plan en mente?- Pregunta Harry

-De hecho, si tengo uno- Dice Ben -Con Arlín y el cetro en el castillo podremos curar a Mal, lo primero será ir por Arlín, probablemente él sepa donde guardan el cetro. De ahí buscaremos a Mal. Iremos todos a excepción de dos personas; Harry, Gil, necesito que ustedes se encarguen de algo- Les dice Ben

Harry y Gil asienten y escuchan atentamente el plan de Ben, al terminar ambos se van por otro camino y el resto se pone en marcha.  
Los chicos estaban a punto de llegar a la habitación de Arlín, pero antes de que eso pase... a medio camino, alguien los bloquea

-¿A dónde creen que van exactamente?- ???

-¡¡¡VIKAAAAAAAAA!!!- Le grita Ben

Todos se le quedaron viendo furiosos, con ira y rencor

-¡NUNCA TE PERDONAREMOS POR TODO LO QUE HICISTE!- Le grita Lonnie

-Como si eso me importara... Luego de asesinar a Mal robándole sus poderes, acabaré con todos ustedes-

-¡ESO JAMAS VA A PASAR! ¡NO LO PERMITIREMOS- Le grita Evie

-¡AHORA APARTATE! ¡TENEMOS ASUNTOS MAS IMPORTANTES DE QUE OCUPARNOS!- Le grita Ben

-Idiotas... no tienen la más mínima idea de con quien se est...- Pero Vika no puede terminar pues es interrumpida

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTA MORRIGAN?!- ???

Se trataba del Rey que llega con Vika a preguntárselo bruscamente  
-¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia! ¡Imbécil!- Le responde Vika

El Rey y Vika se quedaron viendo furiosos, pero antes de que alguien diga o pueda hacer algo...

-¡Oye tú!- Grita Ben -¡¿Quieres a Mal no es así?! ¡Pues déjame decirte que te están engañando! ¡Vika planea absorberle todos sus poderes! ¡Pero cuando eso pase Mal morirá!-

El Rey se le queda viendo sorprendido y luego de unos segundos voltea a ver a Vika aún más furioso. Vika por otra parte, no lo niega en ningún momento, en lugar de eso, ríe fuertemente

-¡¡¡PAGARAS POR ESTO!!!- Grita el Rey mientras desenvaina a Excálibur apuntando hacia Vika

-Con que quieres pelear... muy bien- Contesta Vika para después voltear a ver a Ben y compañía- ¿Quieren saber para qué es lo único que me sirve la poca magia que tengo? Bueno... déjenme decirles que gracias a esa mujer... me convertí en un monstruo-

En ese momento de Vika comienza a salir humo que la cubre, no obstante, gracias a la silueta de ella que se distinguía a través del humo, se alcanzó a observar como la mitad de su cuerpo comienza a deformarse, estirándose y... ¡Una enorme Ala aparece! Cuando el humo se dispersa... Vika se encontraba llena de escamas, con solo un ala, garras y enormes dientes, todo eso solo en la parte izquierda de su cuerpo. Una enorme cola también le había brotado ¡Era realmente un monstruo!

Los chicos se le quedaron viendo aterrados  
Al Rey no le importó en lo más mínimo y se puso en posición de ataque

-¡ACABARE CONTIGO! ¡IMBÉCIL!- Le grita Vika que acto seguido se lanza por el

El Rey tiene un cuerpo muy bien entrenado, sabe pelear perfectamente y cuenta con una buena armadura. Excálibur no es una espada ordinaria pues al blandirla fuertes ondas de energía salen de ella. Gracias a todo eso, podía estar al nivel de Vika  
La batalla era feroz y gracias a los ataques destruían todo a su alcance

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!- Grita Lonnie

Los chicos logran salir de la zona de guerra y marcharse  
Hasta que finalmente llegan a la habitación, al entrar se encontraron con Arlín encadenado y se acercaron rápidamente a el

-Señor Arlín ¿Se encuentra bien?- Le pregunta Jane

-Oh... pero si son los jóvenes que vi anteriormente... ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Cómo pudieron escapar?-

-No se preocupe por eso señor Arlín, lo importante ahora mismo es sacarlo de aquí- Le responde Ben para después sacar las llaves que le dio la Teniente Mozz anteriormente y comenzar a abrir las cerraduras

Finalmente terminan y dejan que Arlín se estire un poco

-Lo han tenido preso en el castillo desde hace semanas ¿No es así?- Le pregunta Carlos 

-Así es... cuando los Boldor me capturaron, me mantuvieron en el calabozo junto con Altor, el auténtico Altor. Pero cuando el cuervo apareció, me amenazó con acabar con mi familia si no rompía su maldición, no me quedo de otra más que decirle que sí, pero sabía que iba a necesitar mi piedra, así que le tuve que revelar donde se encontraba. Y mientras hizo su plan de mandarlos a ustedes por ella a mi laboratorio, a mí me obligo a crear toda clase de herramientas anti magia con la Dalinda Negra-

-¡Entonces usted fue quien las creo!- Exclama Uma

-Correcto, pero jóvenes escuchen, ese hombre planea más cosas de las que piensan. Él ha creado una máquina, la cual se activará gracias a los poderes de la hija de Hades y Maléfica, una vez que eso pase absorberá los poderes de todos los magos capturados, matándolos. También creará unos antídotos, que quien se los inyecte será capaz de absorber magia. Con toda la magia de los magos en sus manos, no habrá hechicero que se resista a que le absorban los poderes, piensa quedarse con la magia de todo el mundo para el solo ¡Deben detenerlo lo antes posible!-  
-¡¿QUÉ?!- Gritan todos

-¡Definitivamente no podemos permitir que eso pase!- Exclama Evie

-No se preocupe señor, nosotros nos encargaremos- Le dice Ben -Pero por favor, ayúdenos a curar a Mal-

-Será todo un gusto- Le responde -Pero necesitare mi cetro, se encuentra subiendo las escaleras, solo que unos cuantos guardias custodian la puerta-

-Lo conseguiremos, ya lo verá- Contesta Jay

-Confío en que si- Les dice -Y la máquina de la que les hable está del otro lado del castillo, ahí también debe estar su amiga, si la sacan de ahí detendrán el proceso y salvarán a los magos-

-Bien chicos, lo mejor es separarnos- Les dice Ben -Jane, Doug, cuiden a Arlín, el aún se encuentra débil. Uma, Lonnie vayan por el cetro, unos cuantos guardias no serán nada para ustedes. Evie, Carlos, Jay y yo buscaremos a Mal. Cuando los encontremos nos reuniremos aquí-

-Perfecto- Contesta Doug

-¡Bien! ¡Es hora de patear unos cuantos traseros de guardias!- Exclama Uma mientras se truena los puños

-¡Esto sí que será muy divertido!- Añade Lonnie

Los chicos se ponen en marcha

Vika y Altor seguían peleando, haciendo un caos en todo el castillo. Hasta que son interrumpidos

-¡¿QUE CREEN QUE HACEN PAR DE IMBÉCILES?!- ???

Era Morrigan, quién se para entre ellos

-¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A TRAICIONARME?! ¡DESGRACIADO!- Grita el Rey furioso

-¡¿DE QUE MIERDA ESTAS HABLANDO?! ¡NADIE TE A TRAICIONADO!- Le contesta Morrigan

-¡DEJA DE MENTIR! ¡PROMETISTE ENTREGARME A LA CHICA!- Grita el Rey quien corre hacia Morrigan, con espada en mano

Morrigan comienza a esquivar cada espadazo que recibe

-¡LA CHICA SERÁ TUYA! ¡IDIOTA!- Grita Morrigan

-¡MENTIROSOOOOOOOOOO!- Exclama el Rey quien se negaba a creerle

Morrigan voltea a la derecha y ve una enorme puerta, este sonríe y le dice

-Muy bien, tú te lo buscaste-

En ese momento el Rey recibe un fuerte golpe por parte de Vika que lo saca volando unos metros lejos, derribándolo. Vika toma a Excálibur del piso y se la entrega a Morrigan, acto seguido camina hacia la puerta que vio anteriormente. Morrigan pasa a través de ella y justo al final de la sala... se encontraba un pedestal hecho de piedra

-¡¡¡¿¿¿QUE CREES QUE HACES???!!!- Grita el Rey

E intenta ir hacia él, pero Vika nuevamente se interpone y lo recibe con otro golpe, derribándolo nuevamente  
Morrigan se acerca al pedestal y alza la espada con sus dos manos

-¡¡¡DETENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!- Grita el Rey en el suelo

Pero este lo ignora por completo y sin pensarlo dos veces... clava la espada en la piedra

-¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!-

-A partir de ahora Kingshedon se queda nuevamente sin Rey- 

Continuará...


	20. La espada en la piedra Parte 2

-A partir de ahora Kingshedon se queda nuevamente sin Rey- 

-¡¡¡DESGRACIAAADOOOOOO!!!- 

-Je, de todos modos, no te soportaba- Le dice Morrigan burlonamente

-¡¡¡MI PADRE TOMARA REPRESALIAS SOBRE ESOT!!!-

-¿Tu padre? ¡Por favor! Ni siquiera él te tolera, si fuera por Lord Boldor el mismo se hubiera vuelto Rey. Lord Boldor está completamente de mi lado-

-¡¡PAGARAS POR ESTO!!! ¡¡¡JURO QUE...- Pero antes de que pueda seguir gritando Vika le da una fuerte patada que lo noquea

-Cállate imbécil- Le dice Vika

-Agh… ya era hora- Dice Morrigan -Bueno si me permites, debo ir a buscar mis poderes-

Morrigan se retira y regresa a la sala donde se encontraba la máquina de absorción   
Una vez ahí, se acerca al tanque que albergaba a Mal, quien ya tenía el agua hasta el cuello

-Debo admitir que odiaría ser tú en estos momentos. Pero si te hace sentir mejor, voy a contarte un pequeño dato bastante curioso- Le dice -Mientras trabajaba con Evílica siendo un cuervo, llegó el día en que Báron apareció en nuestras vidas, y al verme... se le ocurrió la idea de llamarme Qrowley-

Mal se le quedo viendo sorprendida y una lagrima se deslizó por su mejilla. Para después ser cubierta de agua por completo... el tanque finalmente se había llenado

-Bien... llego la hora- Susurra

Morrigan va hacia el contenedor y se introduce, sellando la puerta. La máquina comienza a funcionar

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Ben, Evie, Carlos y Jay iban a toda prisa por Mal. El castillo es enorme por lo que llegar les toma tiempo  
Finalmente lo hacen y llegan al oeste del castillo, parte contraría de donde se encontraban. No sabían que puerta era exactamente así que comenzaron a revisar una por una

-¡CHICOS! ¡ES AQUÍ!- Grita Jay

Los demás corren hacia él y efectivamente, ahí estaba la máquina, aún funcionando y con Mal dentro del tanque

-¡MAAAAAAAL!- Grita Ben mientras él y los demás se acercan rápidamente

-¡DEBEMOS SACARLA DE AHÍ!- Exclama Evie

-¡JAY USA ESTO!- Le dice Ben mientras agarra el escudo de su espalda y se lo entrega -

-¡BIEN! ¡RETROCEDAN!- Grita Jay

Jay agarra el escudo con sus dos manos, toma impulso y con un fuerte golpe ¡Logra romper el cristal!  
Toda el agua comenzó a salir de golpe. Ben se acerca a Mal y le quita el respirador y las cadenas que la sostenían. La carga y la coloca en el suelo. Evie se acerca y de un botiquín que consiguieron de camino al lugar, comienza a cambiarle los vendajes mojados por nuevos. 

-¡Su pulso es muy débil!- Les dice Ben desesperado al tocarle el cuello

-¡Resiste Mal! ¡Arlín te curara pronto!- Grita Evie

Evie termina, Ben la carga en su espalda y salen corriendo del cuarto. Dejando atrás la máquina, aunque... al parecer aún seguía prendida

-¡Debemos regresar con Arlín! ¡Cuando cure a Mal rescataremos a todos los magos atrapados en las cápsulas!- Les dice Ben mientras continúan corriendo

Los chicos llegan a la habitación donde dejaron a Arlín, pero al entrar... Arlín, Jane y Doug no se encontraban por ninguna parte, mientras que toda la habitación estaba destruida

-¡¿Qué carajos pasó aquí?!- Grita Carlos

-¡Chicos miren esto!- Les dice Jay mientras observaba algo en la pared -¡Son marcas de garrazos!-

-¡Vika! ¡Sin duda fue ella!- Comenta Evie

-¡Vamos! ¡Debemos encontrarlos!- Les dice Ben

Los chicos salen de la sala y se ponen nuevamente en marcha, sin embargo, a medio camino ¡La pared se destruye justo en frente de ellos! 

-¡AAAAAARRGHHH!- Gritaron los chicos mientras se cubrían los ojos por el polvo gracias al escombro que salió volando

-¡HEY! ¡¿A DÓNDE CREEN QUE VAN CON LA HIJA DE HADES Y MALÉFICA?!- ???

Al abrir los ojos, los chicos se impactan al ver lo que había frente a ellos  
Se trataba de un traje de acero color negro que cubría al individuo por completo, como una armadura, pero más efectiva

-¿Qu.. qué... qué es esa cosa...?- Dice Evie titubeante

-¡OH...! ¡¿LES GUSTA?! ¡ES UN PEQUEÑO JUGUETE QUE LLEVO GUARDANDO DESDE HACE TIEMPO! ¡PLANEABA USARLO CONTRA ARLÍN PERO NUNCA FUÉ NECESARIO! Y AHORA QUE ME ENTERE QUE LOS PRISIONEROS ESCAPARON Y CONSIGUIERON SUS ARMAS... ¡SUPUSE QUE SERIA EL MOMENTO PERFECTO!- ???

-¡Un segundo! Ese es... ¡THOMAS BOLDOR!- Exclama Ben

-¡CONOCEMOS TODA LA VERDAD! ¡SE LO REVELAREMOS AL PUEBLO Y USTEDES SERÁN DETENIDOS!- Le grita Carlos furioso

-¡LAMENTO DECIRLES QUE ESO NO VA A PASAR PUESTO QUE PIENSO ASESINARLOS A TODOS Y RECUPERAR A LA CHICA!-

-¡NO! ¡ACABAREMOS CONTIGO!- Grita Jay

En ese momento Evie alza su espejo y de él sale un potente rayo de luz, pero al chocar con la armadura... no pasa absolutamente nada

Thomas Boldor se ríe fuertemente y les dice

-¡QUE PENA! ¡OLVIDE DECIRLES QUE ESTA ARMADURA ESTA HECHA DE ACERO MEZCLADO CON DALINDA NEGRA! ¡VOLVIENDOLA COMPLETAMENTE ANTI MAGIA!-

Los chicos quedaron petrificados al verlo, no iban a poder hacer absolutamente nada contra esa cosa

-¡NO QUEDA OPCIÓN! ¡CORRAN!- Exclama Ben

Los chicos se dieron media vuelta y comenzaron a huir, Lord Boldor por supuesto salió corriendo tras de ellos  
Pero en una de esas, mientras corrían, de un pasillo salen frente a ellos... ¡Doug y Jane!

-¡CHICOS!- Gritan Jane y Doug al verlos

-¡NO SE DETENGAN! ¡SIGAN CORRIENDO!- Les grita Ben

Doug y Jane ven a Boldor tras de ellos, se sorprende y también salen corriendo para seguirlos

-¡¿QUÉ ES ESA COSA?!- Pregunta Doug

-¡THOMAS BOLDOR! ¡CREÓ UNA ARMADURA ANTI MAGIA!- Le contesta Jay

-¡¿QUÉ FUÉ LO QUE LES PASÓ?!- Les pregunta Ben -¡¿DÓNDE ESTA ARLÍN?!-

-¡Vika nos atacó! Logramos huir gracias a la magia de Arlín que la distrajo un poco. No iba a poder correr y seguirnos así que lo resguardamos en una habitación mientras Vika nos perseguía-

-¡¿Y DÓNDE ESTA VIKA?!- Pregunta Carlos

Pero en eso alguien cae justo frente a ellos

-¡AQUÍ ESTOY BASURAS!-

-¡VIKA!- Gritan todos

Los chicos se detienen de golpe, pero estaban en serios aprietos pues Vika se encontraba de un lado y justo del otro llega Lord Boldor

-¡ESTAN ACABADOS!- Grita Vika

-¡YA NO TIENEN ESCAPATORIA!- Grita Lord Boldor

Los chicos estaban aterrados, ya no sabían que hacer hasta que... Mal abre los ojos y se baja de la espalda de Ben

-Ustedes distraigan a Boldor, yo me encargo de Vika- Les dice

-¡NO MAL! ¡NI SIQUIERA LO PIENSES- Le grita Evie quien la sostiene de un brazo

-¡NO NOS HAGAS ESTO DE NUEVO!- Le grita Ben

Pero son interrumpidos pues Vika les grita

-¡NO CREAN QUE ESPERARE A VER COMO LLORAN POR ELLAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

Y al instante Vika salta hacia ellos  
Mal se protege con un escudo de magia y con un contraataque la manda de vuelta para atrás. Ahora Mal es quien salta hacia ella, y comienzan a pelear

-¡MAAAAAAAAAAAL! ¡NOOOOOOO!- Gritan los chicos mientras intentan ir hacia ella

Pero son detenidos pues Lord Boldor se interpone

-¡¿A DÓNDE CREEN QUE VAN?!-

Los chicos se le quedaron viendo, pero no les quedo de otra y comienzan a luchar contra el

Con las chicas...Vika se la pasaba tirando garrazos, mientras que Mal solo se defendía en su mayoría. Hasta que en una de esas se separan

-Vika... ¿Por qué...?- Le pregunta Mal con lágrimas en los ojos

Vika se detiene y le grita

-¡Te odio! ¡Odio ver como tienes todo lo que siempre quise! ¡Odio ver cómo eres hija de villanos tan reconocidos! -Vika hace una pausa... y aprieta los puños fuertemente por el coraje- ¡Me ponía furiosa ver cómo la gente te admiraba por ser una hija de villana que venció a Evílica! ¡Por esa razón sugerí que te calumnien! Pero... sobre todo... ¡ODIO QUE TENGAS TANTO PODER! Con esos dones cualquiera conquistaría fácilmente todos los Reinos, en cambio tú... ¡NO LOS OCUPAS PARA ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA! ¡NO ERES DIGNA DE ELLOS! ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡¡¡¿¿¿POR QUE TUVISTE QUE SER TU QUIEN LOS TENGA???!!!-

Vika se lanza nuevamente contra Mal y la batalla continua

Los chicos mientras tanto seguían contra Lord Boldor, intentando contenerlo pues gracias a la armadura anti magia, sus armas no les servían de nada

-¡BEN! ¡VE CON MAL!- Le grita Carlos

-¡ESTÁ DEMASIADO DÉBIL! ¡NO AGUANTARA CONTRA VIKA!- Le grita Evie

Ben les asiente y va corriendo, hacia donde se encontraba Mal

Al llegar ve a las chicas luchando, Mal había comenzado a usar hechizos para atacar a Vika y estaban dando resultado pues Vika no hacía nada más que defenderse  
Sin embargo, antes de que Mal pueda lanzarle otro, esta se detiene pues su herida comienza a dolerle fuertemente

-¡¡¡AAARGH!!!- Grita Mal intensamente mientras se toca el estómago y cae de rodillas al suelo

Vika aprovecha la oportunidad y se acerca a ella, estira su cola y la enrolla, alzándola del suelo. Acto seguido da una vuelta para tomar impulso y ¡Saca volando a Mal contra una pared!

-¡¡¡MAAAAAAAAAAAL!!!- Grita Ben fuertemente

Quien corre y se lanza, logrando abrazar a Mal en el aire, saliendo impulsado con ella hacia la pared, todo para proteger la columna de Mal del impacto. El golpe fue tan fuerte que ¡Atraviesan la pared entera! Llegando a otra habitación. Por suerte para Ben, el escudo que traía en su espalda le amortiguo el impacto 

Vika comenzó a caminar hacia el hueco para ir con ellos, pero en eso, se detiene pues aparece Thomas Boldor 

-¡Alto!- Le dice -Tu distrae a esos mocosos, con la armadura anti magia tomare fácilmente a la chica-

Vika asiente y Lord Boldor entra por el hueco

-¡NOOOOOOOOO! ¡DETENTEEEEEE!- Grita Jay quien llegó corriendo con los chicos, pues Lord Boldor los había abatido anteriormente

Vika se interpone y ahora es ella quien se lanza por ellos

La habitación que se encontraba a través del hueco era enorme  
Ben y Mal aún se encontraban derribados pues había sido un impacto bastante potente. Ben abre los ojos y ve a Mal inconsciente, se pone de pie e intenta ir hacia ella, pero Lord Boldor llega y se interpone entre ellos

-¡Hey! ¿Qué crees que haces?- Le dice burlonamente

Ben se le queda viendo furioso

-¡¡¡APARTATEEEEEEEE!!!- Le grita mientras se lanza a atacarlo

Boldor le detiene una mano y con la otra le da un fuerte golpe.

-Lo siento chico, pero pagamos una enorme cantidad de cosas a cambio de ella, así que ahora es nuestra-

-¡¡¡DEJA DE TRATARLA COMO SI FUERA UN OBJETO!!!- Le grita Ben mientras se lanza nuevamente hacia el

Pero Boldor con gran facilidad lo detiene otra vez, dándole ahora un golpe que lo derriba

-Entiéndelo, ella ya no es más tu chica, ahora es la de mi detestable hijo, pero está bien, como dijo anteriormente... ¡Nuestros descendientes conseguirán genes de dioses!-

Ben se levanta con mucha dificultad

-Eso... eso... jamás pasará... no lo permitiré...- Le dice 

-Bien... pensaba acabar contigo de todos modos- Contesta Boldor mientras comienza a acercársele 

Y justo antes de que le ponga un dedo encima ¡Aparece Mal! Quien llega con un puñetazo cargado con magia, pero como era de esperarse no le hace nada. Boldor se gira, y le da un golpe

-¡MAAAAAAAAAAAAAL! ¡NOOOOOO!- Grita Ben

Pero Mal lo resiste, carga otro puño con magia y vuelve a ir hacia él, este la detiene y le da otro golpe, sacándola a volar unos metros

-Es inútil niña, no hay nada que puedas hacer contra mí-

-¡MAAAAAAAAAAAAL!- Grita Ben 

-¡CALLATE! ¡YA ME TIENES HARTO!- Exclama Lord Boldor quien lo agarra de la ropa y lo tira al piso -¡ACABARE CONTIGO DE UNA BUENA VEZ!-

Mal abre los ojos, voltea a la derecha y ve a Ben en el suelo frente a Lord Boldor. Lagrimas comienzan a deslizarse por sus mejillas pues sabe que no puede hacer nada contra esa armadura anti magia   
Pero en eso, cierra los ojos y voltea a la izquierda, al abrirlos... ve algo frente a ella, algo que la deja sorprendida, pero a la ves aterrada... se trata de Excálibur, la espada en la piedra. Mal se altera, pero comienza a pensar en que podría ser su única oportunidad, así que con mucha dificultad se pone de pie y va hacia la espada  
Al llegar, lleva sus brazos hacia el mango, pero estos comienzan a temblar, y luego de varios segundos... la sujeta fuertemente y jala, sin embargo, la espada no se mueve ni un solo centímetro. Mal cae de rodillas con las manos aun sujetando el mango

-Lo sientes ¿No es así? sientes mi miedo…- Susurra mientras derrama lagrimas

Mal cierra los ojos. Pero cuando los abre, ya no se encontraba dentro del castillo

.  
.  
.  
.

Ahora se encontraba de pie en un cuarto oscuro... ¡Mismo cuarto que el de sus pesadillas!  
Y cuando voltea al frente... la ve... ve a Evílica, con espada en mano a unos metros frente a ella. Mal da un paso hacia atrás y cae, sus piernas comienzan a temblar y su respiración se acelera

-No puedo- Dice Mal mientras comienza a llorar fuertemente

Pero en eso... escucha una voz

-¿En serio? ¿Piensas rendirte tan fácil y hacer que mi sacrificio haya sido completamente en vano?- ???

Mal abre los ojos en shock pues reconoce al instante la voz. Voltea a la izquierda y observa unos pantalones azules, acto seguido, alza la mirada y lo ve... ve a Báron. Mal queda completamente paralizada, no lo podía creer

-¡La Mal que conocí nunca se daría por vencida! ¡Vamos! ¡Ponte de pie!- Le dice Báron mientras la sujeta por los brazos y la levanta

Mal se quiebra en llanto, baja la mirada y dice

-¡LO SIENTO! ¡EN SERIO LO SIENTO! ¡PERO NO PUEDO!-

-¡Claro que puedes!- Le dice Báron -Observa...-

Báron saca de detrás de él una espada, para después llevarla frente a Mal abrazándola por detrás, ambos quedan sujetándola. En ese momento Evílica corre hacia ellos. Mal comienza a temblar, pero siente como Báron mueve sus brazos y lleva los de ella junto con la espada por encima de ellos y juntos... ¡La blanden!

De la espada sale una potente ráfaga de energía que fue directo hacia Evílica

-¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!- Grita Evílica fuertemente 

Esta recibe todo el impacto y desaparece... por completo

-¿Lo ves...? Te lo dije- Le dice Báron

Báron lleva una de sus manos a los ojos de Mal y se los tapa, haciendo que esta cierre los ojos

.  
.  
.  
.

Cuando los abre, Mal se encontraba nuevamente en la sala del castillo pero se da cuenta de algo, y es que... ¡EN SUS MANOS TIENE A EXCÁLIBUR FUERA DEL PEDESTAL!-  
Mal queda completamente sorprendida pero no es la única, pues Lord Boldor y Ben también voltean a verla, impactados

-Imposible...- Susurra Lord Boldor, quedando boquiabierto

Mal da unos pasos al frente con la espada en mano que no dejaba de brillar e irradiar enormes cantidades de magia, mientras que Lord Boldor suelta a Ben y va corriendo hacia ella

-No... ¡Noooooo! ¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!- Grita Boldor -¡¡¡ES IMPOSIBLEEEEEEE!!!-

Mal se detiene, alza la espada sobre ella y pronuncia...

-Excálibur... por favor... ¡CUMPLE MI DESEO!-  
Mal blande la espada y de ella sale un potente rayo de poder que va directo hacia Lord Boldor y al recibir el impacto... ¡Su armadura anti magia se rompe por completo!

-¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!- Grita fuertemente Lord Boldor mientras sale volando 

Thomas Boldor había sido abatido por completo

Continuará...


	21. Resurgimiento

Thomas Boldor había sido abatido por completo

-Re…realmente… si eras… una espada milagrosa- Dice Mal con una sonrisa débilmente

Pero acto seguido, gracias a todo el esfuerzo hecho momentos anteriores, suelta la espada y cae al suelo desmayada

-¡MAAAAAAAAL!- Grita Ben y corre hacia ella

Mientras tanto los chicos seguían luchando contra Vika, ella era fuerte aun siendo solo mitad dragón... sin embargo, al parecer no lo necesario para contenerlos pues los chicos la tenían dominada  
Jane lanza magia hacia Vika, esta se cubre con su ala, pero cuando la aparta y los voltea a ver... ve a Evie frente a ella con espejo en mano 

-¡Espejito, espejito! ¡Muéstrame tu luz!- Pronuncia mientras que un enorme flash sale del espejo y la ciega por completo

Jay aprovecha la oportunidad y llega dándole un puñetazo en el estómago que la derriba  
En ese momento sale Ben por el hueco con Mal en su espalda

-¡BEN! ¡MAL!- Grita Evie mientras corre hacia el -¡¿Están bien?!

-¡Si! ¡Pero necesitamos ir con Arlín YA!- Le responde

-¡¡¡NADIE SE LLEVARÁ A MAL A NINGUNA PARTE!!!- Grita Vika mientras intenta ponerse de pie

Pero antes de que lo logre, Jay, Carlos y Doug se le tiran encima  
-¡IMBÉCILEEEEEEEEEES! ¡SUELTENME AHORA MISMOOOOO!- Les grita Vika desesperada

-¡VAYAN! ¡NOSOTROS LA CONTENDREMOS!- Les grita Carlos

-¡JANE! ¡GUIALOS! ¡TU SABES DONDE ESTA ARLÍN!- Le grita Doug

Los chicos les asienten y Ben, Evie y Jane se ponen en marcha

-¡No está muy lejos!- Les dice Jane- ¡Es en una habitación cerca de la entrada del castillo!-

-¡Bien!- Contesta Ben

Ya estaban muy cerca, y mientras seguían corriendo por los pasillos

-¿Qué pasó con esa armadura anti magia?- Le pregunta Evie

Ben sonríe y le contesta

-No me lo van a creer pero... ¡Mal sacó la Excálibur de la piedra y al blandirla salió una enorme ráfaga de poder que la destruyó por completo!-

-¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEE?!- Gritan las chicas

-Pero Ben...- Le dice Evie- ¿No eso significa que mal se convirtió en la Re...- 

Evie no puede terminar pues una enorme onda de magia los golpea

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!- Gritan todos mientras salen volando varios metros lejos

Los chicos quedan en el suelo adoloridos por el impacto, a excepción de Mal que aún seguía inconsciente. De pronto se escuchan unos pasos y cuando los chicos voltean... quedan aterrorizados, pues frente a ellos se encontraba Morrigan, pero se veía diferente pues irradiaba magia por todo el cuerpo, de sus manos salían destellos eléctricos, y los ojos le brillaban de un color rojo intenso

-¿Co...co...como es posible?- Titubea Evie -Si sacamos a Mal de la máquina-

Morrigan los ve serios y les responde

-Pequeños ignorantes... la sacaron, pero no a tiempo, mi cuerpo ya les había absorbido a los magos la mayor parte de su magia, lo único que hicieron fue salvarles la vida al no permitir que los vacíe por completo, pero a pesar eso, sigue siendo una enorme cantidad de poder pues eran docenas y docenas de magos. Por otro lado, mis asuntos con Mal no han terminado, de hecho, jamás lo harán, la necesito de por vida, así que si me permiten me la llevare ahorita mismo-

Los chicos estaban temblando, eral realmente imponente

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Mientras tanto los demás seguían contra Vika, forcejeando, pero en una de esas logra zafarse y con un giro, golpea a los 3 fuertemente con la cola derribándolos

-¡¡¡ACABARE DE UNA BUENA VEZ CON TODOS USTEEEEDEEEEEEEEEEEES!!!- Grita Vika furiosa

Vika intenta correr hacia ellos, pero antes de dar el primer paso, recibe una fuerte descarga eléctrica que la aturde unos segundos y justo antes poder reponerse solo siente como algo la golpea en la nuca, noqueándola por completo  
Los chicos voltean y ven a...

-¡Lonnie! ¡Uma!- Gritan los chicos

Lonnie y Uma se acercan rápidamente hacia ellos, pero Uma aparte de su tridente portaba otra cosa en mano

-¡El cetro de Arlín!- Grita Carlos emocionado al verlo

-¡Disculpen la tardanza! ¡La habitación tenía más guardias de lo esperado!- Contesta Lonnie -¡Pero por suerte lo encontramos y traía la piedra Filosofar con el!

-¡Excelente!- Grita Jay

-Hey, ¿Dónde están los demás?- Pregunta Uma

-¡Fueron a buscar a Arlín! ¡Ahora que tenemos el cetro debemos alcanzarlos!- Contesta Carlos

-¡Vamos! ¡Yo los guio!- Dice Doug

Los chicos corren rápidamente para ir con los demás y entregar el cetro. Luego de unos minutos se acercan al lugar, pero... notan que toda esa parte del castillo se encontraba destruida, habían huecos por las paredes y escombro por todos lados

-¡¿Qué pasó aquí?!- Pregunta Uma confundida

-¡Oh no! ¡Solo espero que los demás estén bien!- Grita Lonnie

-¡Sigamos por donde está destruido! ¡Probablemente nos guie a ellos!- Sugiere Doug

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

En una parte del pueblo cerca del castillo...

-¿Ya está todo?- Pregunta Harry

-¡Si! Bueno solo falta la ca...- Le intenta responde Gil

Pero es interrumpido por un grito

-¡Oigan! ¡Ustedes dos!- ???

Ambos voltean y ven a una chica llegar hacia ellos

-¡Hey! ¡¿Acaso no eres la chica de Myrddinwood?!- Pregunta Gil confundido al verla

Y en efecto, era la chica que vieron anteriormente ser atacada por un mago al que le pedía su ayuda

-¡Así es soy yo! ¡Y ustedes son parte de aquel grupo donde se encuentra mi príncipe!-

-Si bueno pero... ¿Qué haces aquí?- Le pregunta Harry

-¡¿Que qué hago aquí?! ¡Les recuerdo que dijeron que solo atenderían un asunto en el pueblo y después me ayudarían a encontrar a mi abuelo! Por suerte, descubrí que vinieron a Kingshedon... ¡Y los seguí!-  
-¡¿QUEEE?!- Gritan ambos mientras ponen una cara de sorpresa graciosa

-¡Ahora díganme! ¿Encontraron a los magos capturados o no?-

Harry y Gil se quedan dudando un poco pero finalmente Harry le dice

-Mmmh bueno está bien, te lo diremos, pero no puedes decírselo a nadie, nosotros nos encargaremos. Encontramos a los magos dentro del castillo y...-

Pero no puede terminar pues la chica sale corriendo

-¡¿PERO QUÉ?! ¡¡¡HEEEEEY!!!- Gritan ambos

-¡Mi abuelo debe estar ahí! ¡Debo ir por el!- Grita la chica mientras se aleja

-¡Tu quédate aquí consiguiendo lo que falta! ¡Yo voy por ella!- Le dice Gil

Harry le asiente y Gil persigue a la chica

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Luego de que los chicos vayan por el camino de las paredes rotas, llegan a un muro con un enorme hueco en la pared que, al pasarlo, los lleva fuera del castillo, a un lado de la entrada principal y en donde el Rey proclamo a Mal culpable anteriormente  
Era un área enorme, pero cuando se dan cuenta; Evie, Jane y Ben estaba en medio del lugar, tirados en el suelo  
-¡CHICOOOOOOOOOOS!- Gritan los demás mientras corren hacia ellos

Jay se acerca a Evie y la levanta un poco de su torso, Evie débilmente comienza a alzar su brazo, y temblando lo estira apuntando frente a ellos

-M...Mal...- Titubea

Cuando Carlos y los demás voltean, observan a Morrigan, de pie justo frente a Mal quien se encontraba en el suelo frente a él, bocarriba

-Lo siento niña, la verdad no quería hacer esto, pero... intentas escapar así que no me dejas de otra opción- Le dice

Morrigan cierra el puño y mueve el brazo hacia atrás, tomando impulso, acto seguido, con todas sus fuerzas da el puñetazo ¡Impactando justamente en el estómago de Mal!   
Mal solo siente como algo hace "Crack" dentro de ella y al instante... pega un grito tan fuerte que atraviesa el cielo entero

-¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!- Gritan todos fuertemente

Ben y Evie al instante corren hacia Mal, Morrigan no hizo absolutamente nada el respecto pues sabía que el daño ya estaba hecho. Los demás no se quedan de brazos cruzados y corren hacia el para atacarlo

-¡¡¡PAGARAS POR ESTO MALDITO BASTARDO!!!- Grita Jay fuertemente

Morrigan también se lanza contra ellos y una batalla comienza

Por otra parte, Mal seguía en el suelo, retorciéndose y gritando de dolor desgarradoramente

-¡¡¡AAAAAAAHHHH!!! ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGHH!!!-   
-¡¡¡MAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!!!- Grita Evie quien llego junto con Ben, llorando fuertemente al verla así -¡¡¡MAL!!! ¡¡¡RESISTE POR FAVOR!!! ¡¡¡MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!!!

-¡¡¡MALDITA SEA!!! ¡¡¡NO!!! ¡¡¡NO!!! ¡¡¡NO!!! ¡¡¡NO!!!- Grita Ben desesperado

No obstante, alguien aparece junto a ellos, quien al instante pone sus manos sus manos sobre Mal y de ellas comienza a emanar magia

-¡¡¡SEÑOR ARLÍN!!!- Gritan Ambos fuertemente

-¡Escuche todo el alboroto aquí afuera y vine al instante! ¡Pobre chica! ¡Intentare aliviar el dolor! ¡Mientras traigan el cetro!-

-¡YO ME ENCARGO!- Grita Ben para después salir corriendo a toda prisa

Evie se queda con Mal, que aún se quejaba del fuerte dolor

-¡¡¡GAAAACCCKKK!!! ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!-

-¡RESISTE MAL! ¡TE CURARAN EN UNOS MOMENTOS!- Le grita Evie en llanto mientras le sujeta una mano fuertemente

Pero en eso, Mal deja de moverse por completo

-¿Mal...? ¡¡¡MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!!!- Grita Evie completamente paniqueada

-¡Tranquila!- Le dice Arlín -¡Solo se desmayó por el dolor! ¡Es mejor para ella!-

Ben llega con los chicos 

-¡UMA!- Grita al instante

Uma lo voltea a ver y ve que le está señalando el cetro. Después voltea a ver a Morrigan y observa que esta distraído con los chicos así que voltea a ver a Ben nuevamente y se lo lanza. Ben lo toma y se marcha rápidamente.  
La batalla contra Morrigan era ardua. Estaban dando lo mejor de sí, pero él era más fuerte  
En una de esas Morrigan le da un fuerte golpe a Carlos que lo saca volando varios metros lejos de ellos. Este queda aturdido en el piso, pero luego de unos segundos se sienta y se soba la cabeza, solo que escucha un grito...

-¡HEEEEY! ¡TU!- ???

Carlos voltea sorprendido y ve a una chica llegar

-¿Sabes en qué parte del castillo están los magos capturados?- Le pregunta

-Eh... ¿No tu eres la chica de...- 

-Myrddinwood, sí, soy yo- Le dice completando la frase -¡Ahora por favor respóndeme! ¡Debo salvar a mi abuelo!-

Pero en eso otro grito se escucha

-¡ALTOOOOO!- ???

-¡Gil!- Grita Carlos mientras lo ve llegar -¿Qué pasó?-

-Esta chica... vine por ella antes de que se meta en problemas- Le contesta apoyándose sobre sus rodillas pues se había cansado de perseguirla

-¡Oh vamos! ¡Solo quiero que me digan donde están esos magos! ¡Debo salvar a mi abuelo!-  
-¡Es muy peligroso como para que estés aquí en estos momentos!- Exclama Carlos

Ambos se quedaron intentando convencerla de retirarse, pero ella era muy insistente

Regresando con Ben, finalmente llego con Arlín y le entrego el cetro

-¡AQUÍ TIENE SEÑOR ARLÍN! ¡POR FAVOR CURELA!- Le grita Ben desesperado

Apenas Arlín toma el cetro, la piedra filosofar comienza a brillar pues reacciona a su magia. Arlín se pone de pie y da unos pasos hacia atrás. Y concentrado comienza a cargar bastante poder.

-Apártense- Les dice a Evie y Ben

Ambos le hacen caso y se separan de Mal. Arlín apunta el cetro hacia ella  
Pero justo antes de disparar el hechizo... 

-¡¡¡CHICOS CUIDAADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!- Grito Jay fuertemente

¡Y Morrigan aterriza justo detrás de Arlín! Este voltea a verlo sorprendido, pero al instante siente como un fuerte golpe lo impacta en su estómago sacándolo a volar junto con el cetro

-¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!- Gritan Ben y Evie

-¡BUEN INTENTO MUCHACHOS! ¡PERO NO CREAN QUE SOY TAN ESTÚPIDO COMO PARA PERMITIR QUE LA CUREN!- Les grita Morrigan

Acto seguido, este salta aterrizando nuevamente cerca de Arlín y le dice

-Acabare contigo antes de que me des más problemas-  
-¡¡¡DEEEEEEEEEETENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!- Gritan los chicos

Pero en eso otro grito se escucha...

-¡¡¡ABUEEEEEEEEEEEEEELOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!- ???

Se trataba de la chica, quien presenció todo desde donde se encontraba con Carlos y Gil

-¡¡¡¿¿¿ABUELO???!!!- Gritaron fuertemente ambos

La chica intenta correr hacia él, pero Arlín se da cuenta, y en el suelo le grita

-¡SHERLÍN! ¡ALEJATE! ¡ES PELIGROSO!-

La chica no hace caso y sigue corriendo, no obstante, se tropieza con algo y al voltear a sus pies... estaba el cetro, que al instante ¡La piedra Filosofal comienza a brillar fuertemente!

-¡¡¡¿¿¿PERO QUEEEEE???!!!- Gritan todos 

Arlín se le queda viendo sorprendido, pero reacciona y...

-¡¡¡SHERLÍN!!! ¡¡¡TOMALO!!! ¡¡¡TOMA EL CETRO Y APUNTA HACIA ELLA!!!- Le grita mientras apunta hacia Mal

Sherlín no lo piensa dos veces y hace lo que Arlín le dice

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!- Grita Morrigan fuertemente mientras intenta ir hacia ella

Pero antes de que eso pase ¡Sherlín dispara! y Morrigan solo ve como el rayo pasa a un lado de él, impactando directamente en Mal  
Una cantidad enorme de humo se formó alrededor de ella cubriéndola por completo. Todos quedaron paralizados, sin poder hacer ni decir algo al respecto, solo esperaban por sea lo que sea que haya pasado. Un silencio se forma durante varios segundos, hasta que finalmente... el humo se dispersa

Y ahí estaba Mal, de pie, cabizbaja, que acto seguido, alza la mirada viendo directamente a Morrigan, con los ojos brillando radiantemente de color verde

Continuará...


	22. Vika

Y ahí estaba Mal, de pie, cabizbaja, que acto seguido, alza la mirada viendo directamente a Morrigan, con los ojos brillando radiantemente de color verde

Evie, Ben y todos los demás la veían emocionados, querían correr a abrazarla, pero... la cosa aún no había acabado  
Mal comienza a caminar hacia Morrigan, mientras este solo la observaba con una fría mirada, finalmente ambos quedan cara a cara. Una batalla final estaba a punto de iniciar  
Sin embargo, Morrigan hace el primer movimiento, alzando ambas manos a la altura de su cabeza y con una sonrisa... le dice

-Yo... me rindo-

-¡¡¡¿¿¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE???!!!- Gritan los chicos

Todos quedan completamente confundidos. Pero en eso, alguien aparece diciendo

-En ese caso, llegue justo a tiempo- ???

Los chicos voltean, y la ven

-¡Teniente Mozz!- Grita Ben fuertemente

La Teniente se encontraba saliendo de la entrada principal del castillo y camina directo hacia Morrigan, colocándose justo detrás de el

-Manos en la espalda, ¡Ahora!- Le dice

Morrigan lo hace, Mozz saca las esposas anti magia y se las coloca

-Mis compañeros de la D.E.R.V. vendrán por ti en un instante, estas en serios problemas hombre pájaro- Dice Mozz nuevamente mientras lo aparta de todos

Al instante, Evie y Ben corren rápidamente hacia Mal y se lanzan a abrazarla fuertemente

-¡MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL! ¡FINALMENTE! ¡FINALMENTE ESTAS BIEN!- Le grita Evie en llanto

Luego de un rato los chicos se separan para verla, muy felices. En eso Mal ve como llegan Carlos y Jay, y al igual que Evie y Ben, se lanza a abrazarla, pero en eso... ¡Uma, Lonnie y el resto hacen exactamente lo mismo y se lanzan hacia ellos! ¡Cayendo todos en cerro sobre Mal!  
Todos comienzan a reír fuertemente mientras que Evie y Ben ponen cara de enojo graciosa al verlos aplastándola

Por otro lado, Sherlín fue corriendo hacia Arlín para abrazarlo fuertemente

-¡ABUEEELOOOOOOOOO!- Dice emocionada

-¡Sherlín! T... tu... ¡Has heredado los poderes Merlín! ¡Es impresionante! ¿Pero por qué no me habías dicho?-

-La verdad es que yo tampoco lo sabía ¡Lo único que quería era encontrarte! ¡Te extrañe mucho abuelo!-

-Yo también te extrañe demasiado, me siento muy orgulloso de ti- Le contesta mientras se abrazan nuevamente

Regresando con los chicos

-¡Mal! ¡Déjame ver tu estómago!- Le dice Ben

Esta alza un poco la blusa y ve que la herida seguía ahí ¡Pero completamente cerrada y cicatrizada!, todos se ponen muy felices al verlo  
-¿Cómo te sientes Mal?- Le pregunta Carlos

-Yo... hace mucho que no me sentía de esta manera- Responde con una sonrisa en su rostro

-¡Por supuesto! ¡La piedra Filosofal nunca falla! Tu columna también esta curada por completo- Dijo Arlín mientras iba llegando con Sherlín

-Señor Arlín, no sabe cuánto se lo agradecemos, estamos en deuda con ustedes- Le dice Ben mientras todos asienten

-¡Por favor ahórrense eso! ¡Ustedes fueron quien me salvaron!-

En eso Jay se acerca a Sherlín y le dice

-¡Con que él era tu abuelo! ¡Eso sí que fue una sorpresa!-

-Así es, mi abuelo fue secuestrado hace semanas, pero cuando escuché la noticia de que más magos también habían sido secuestrado supuse que fueron las mismas personas-

Los chicos seguían conversando, todos estaban muy felices por como resultó todo al final  
Pero... de pronto, un grito se escucha fuertemente

-¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!- ???

Todos voltearon rápidamente, quedando sorprendidos pues frente a ellos... se encontraba Vika, aún transformada en mitad Dragón 

-¡¡¡TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!- Le grita furiosa a Mal pues vio que ya se encontraba totalmente curada -¡¡¡ENTREGAME MIS PODEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!!!-

Al instante Vika comienza a correr hacia ellos, pero Mal reacciona y también corre hacia ella. Al estar cerca la una de la otra Vika tira un garrazo, pero Mal lo esquiva, acto seguido, Mal alza la palma frente a Vika y de ella sale una onda de magia que impulsa a Vika hacia atrás. Esta logra mantenerse de pie, derrapando. No obstante, Cuando recupera el equilibrio ve como Mal ya se encontraba frente a ella, Vika reacciona cerrando los ojos preparada para recibir lo que sea que Mal le vaya a lanzar  
Sin embargo... Vika, en lugar de recibir un impacto, solo siente como los brazos de Mal pasan a un lado de ella y sus cuerpos se juntan, abrazándola  
Vika queda de pie completamente en shock

-Por favor, para ya- Le dice Mal con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras la abraza fuertemente

-No... ¡No!.... ¡NOOOOOOO! ¡NUNCA ME DETENDRE! Yo...... ¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO CON TODAS MIS FUERZAS! ¡¿POR QUE NO LO PUEDES ENTENDER?! ¡¿POR QUE NO ME ODIAS POR IGUAL?!- Le grita 

-Vika.............. ¡SOMOS FAMILIA!- Le contesta Mal

Vika queda en shock luego de escuchar tales palabras. Ambas caen de rodillas sentadas y por los ojos de Vika comienzan a escurrir lagrimas mientras que aún en los brazos de Mal, se va des transformando hasta ser completamente humana otra vez  
Luego de unos segundos ambas se separan

-Tu... luego de todo lo que te hice... ¿Piensas perdonarme?- Le pregunta

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Por favor Vika! ¡Permite que iniciemos de nuevo!- Responde Mal

Vika la ve y baja la cabeza, mientras más lagrimas escurrían por su rostro

-Lo siento, en serio lo siento...- Le dice Vika -Lo siento...-

No dejaba de repetirlo, pero... en eso, se detiene, alza el rostro y con una fría mirada, le dice...

-Lo siento, pero yo........................................ Elijo el poder-

Y al instante, Vika saca de uno de sus bolsillos ¡Una de las jeringas con Dalinda Negra! Y sin pensarlo dos veces se la inyecta en el brazo mientras que con la otra mano ¡Toma a Mal del cuello bruscamente!

-¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!- Gritan todos los chicos mientras comienzan correr hacia ellas

Pero estos se detienen pues la magia y el fuego azul comenzaron a salir del cuerpo de Mal tan descontroladamente que giraba a su alrededor impidiendo que alguien pueda acercarse. Acto seguido, la magia comienza a ir hacia Vika, absorbiéndola

-¡¡¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!! ¡¡¡FINALMENTE TUS PODERES SERAN MIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!!!- Grita Vika intensamente

-¡¡¡MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!!!- Grita Evie fuertemente

-¡¡¡DEBEMOS DETENERLAAAAA!!! ¡¡¡SI LE ABSORBE TODOS LOS PODERES MORIRÁ!!!- Grita Ben

Pero era imposible, la brisa de poder era demasiado fuerte  
No obstante, Vika comienza a sentir algo extraño...

-¡¿PERO QUE?!- Exclama Vika

Esta suelta el cuello de Mal y grita fuertemente

-¡AAAAAAHHH! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!-

Mal tose un poco, pero cuando voltea a ver a Vika, queda petrificada, pues ve que su cuerpo estaba cubierto de fuego azul  
-¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!- Seguía gritando Vika intensamente -¡¡¡DUEEEEELEEEEEEE!!! ¡¡¡DUEEEELEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!-

-¡¡¡VIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!- Grita Mal desesperada

Y de pronto pasa lo peor, el cuerpo de Vika comienza a desintegrarse poco a poco

-¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! ¡¡¡VIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!- Grita Mal mientras la abraza fuertemente

Vika finalmente... en brazos de Mal, se desintegra por completo. Y todos los poderes regresan a ella

-¿Qué... qué fue lo que pasó...?- Pregunta Carlos titubeante

-El fuego de Hades...- Le responde Arlín -Es un poder que solo el cuerpo de una Semidiosa como Mal puede resistir...-

Todos quedan en shock, horrorizados...   
Pero el ambiente es interrumpido pues de fondo, escuchan una risa, una fuerte e intensa risa

Todos voltean hacia la dirección de donde proviene y ven a Morrigan aún esposado, con la Teniente. Los chicos lo observan furiosos.   
Pero Mal, solo baja la mirada mientras Morrigan seguía riendo, luego de unos segundos este se detiene y les dice

-Oh mi pobre Vika... siendo víctima de una ironía. Ella odiaba tanto a su madre, pero al final, terminó siendo igual a ella, y sufriendo el mismo destino. Ambas fueron unas estúpidas...-

Sin embargo, apenas termina de pronunciar esas palabras... ¡Del cuerpo de Mal salen llamas azules descontroladamente! Y en cuestión de segundos se pone de pie, va directo hacia Morrigan, lo agarra de la ropa y avienta, estrellándolo contra el muro del castillo.   
Esta salta nuevamente hacia él y en el suelo comienza a darle puñetazos, uno tras uno sin parar. Los ojos de Mal brillaban de un azul intenso y más llamas azules brotaban alrededor de todo su cuerpo ¡Estaba totalmente descontrolada!

-¡¡¡TODO ESTO ES SU CULPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!- Grita Mal intensamente llorando- ¡¡¡SI TAN SOLO HUBIERAN SIDO UNOS VERDADEROS PADRES NADA E ESTO LE HABRÍA PASADO!!!-

Mal se detiene unos momentos y Morrigan, con una sonrisa llena de sangre en la boca, aprovecha para decir…

-¿Nuestra culpa…? Por favor no te confundas Malsi… La culpa es completamente de Vika, por ser débil y caer en la locura al querer tanto poder. Este sin duda es el mejor ejemplo de todo lo que te dije… Una vez más la vida me da la razón ¿No te parece?-

-¡¡¡CALLATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!- Gritó Mal con ira

Morrigan no dejaba de sangrar por todo el rostro, pero para Mal, aún no era suficiente pues acto seguido, lo toma de la ropa y lo alza un poco mientras que con la otra mano cierra el puño y una enorme cantidad de fuego azul lo comienza rodear por completo  
Morrigan solo la veía con una sonrisa, mientras esperaba a que le dé el golpe final.

Pero antes de que eso pase... Mal cierra los ojos, y al abrirlos, nuevamente se encontraba en un lugar diferente

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
No se trataba de la misma habitación oscura, sino de una enorme pradera  
Mal estaba de rodillas apoyándose con los brazos en el suelo y transpirando bastante rápido. Sus ojos por otro lado, seguían de un color azul intenso  
Y solo siente como dos manos le tocan la espalda, para después ver a dos individuos agacharse junto a ella, nada más y nada menos que Hades y Maléfica

-Resiste Mal- Le dijo Maléfica

-Vamos tu puedes, contrólate- Le dice Hades

Mal cierra fuertemente los ojos y comienza a apretar los puños

-¡Yo...! ¡Quiero que pague! ¡¡¡QUIERO QUE PAGUE POR TODO LO QUE HIZOOOOOO!!!!- Grita Mal

-No Mal, no le des la razón- Le dice Hades

-Eres mejor que ellos- Le dice Maléfica- Demuéstraselo-

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
En ese momento Mal abre los ojos y regresa a la realidad, aún se encontraba con el puño cargado y con Morrigan agarrado

-¿Qué esperas niña? Hazlo- Le dice Morrigan persuasivo

-Yo... yo........- Dice Mal -No puedo...-

Al instante lo suelta, las llamas azules se apagan y sus ojos regresan a la normalidad

-No puedo... no soy como ustedes- 

Morrigan la ve furioso mientras que Mal cae al suelo a llorar. Evie y Ben se acercan a abrazarla, quedándose así un largo rato...

Continuará...


End file.
